The Heart of the Lifestream
by ShibukisSummoner
Summary: Many know me as the "Lifestream" or the "Goddess", but what most don't know is that my life, the very existence of Gaia, is being threatened. My name is Selena Talos and well, what more is there to say? Hey, who's the cute Chocobo headed guy! CloudxOC
1. Chapter 1

"I am whole, but broken…I am everything, but nothing…Though I am content with all that I have, I am miserable thanks to …well never mind that now. That's not my concern right now. I'm leaving this place once and for all and it hurts knowing that I might not be able to come back home. It hurts knowing my mother (Celestia of the Stars) and my father (Helios of the Sun) will be heartbroken to know their only child that they forged out of an unforgivable affair left to seek refuge away from the demonic Artemia: The legally bound wife of Helios and the very Goddess of the moon. So who and what am I? My name is Selena Talos and I…I am the Goddess of the Lifestream…"

-Selena Talos

"Hey Denzel…What's Gaia like?" asked a beautiful woman as she brushed back a tress of long gold hair from her soft pale face. A young boy with disorderly sandy brown hair gazed into her brilliant green eyes. He was speechless for a moment at the etherealness of this beautiful creature. "Well…I guess it's okay, but it's so big. Why do you want to know Selena?" He commented and Selena sighed sadly. "I'm unhappy where I'm living Denzel. I want to go some place safe so I won't ache anymore." She answered as she patted his head sadly, then turned to gaze up at the spiritual atmosphere. The field in which they sat was none other than the Dream world, an unreality created by Selena's magic and Denzel's imagination. They watched strange bird creatures look at them then dash off. "Denzel, what are those?" Selena asked as she marveled at the creatures' grace. "They're chocobos. Cloud said that you can ride them anywhere, but they're not the fastest transportation in the world." Selena tilted her head and pressed "Cloud? Can clouds talk in your world?" Denzel laughed and shook his head. "No, not that kind of cloud. Cloud's a person that lives with me, Marlene and Tifa." Selena's head was still tilted, but then she looked away back to the sky. "Cloud…What's he look like Denzel?" Denzel thought for a moment, then before their very eyes, a vivid replication of the man Denzel spoke of stood before them. Denzel pointed and said "That's what Cloud looks like. He's awesome isn't he?...Selena?...Hello, Selena?" Selena's emerald gaze was fixed on the charming youth before them and a blush began to creep into her ivory cheeks. Denzel giggled and chimed "Selena! You like Cloud don't you?!" Selena shook it off and lightly pushed Denzel. "Stop it! There's nothing wrong with looking!" she said defensively as she got to her feet and pranced over to the fictional visage of Cloud. "What interesting eyes…" she commented as she circled him, but stopped short as the being faded into mist. "Hey! Denzel!" she whined as Denzel stood before her grinning ear to ear. "You're just like Tifa! She always talks about him when he's not around!" he laughed but was stopped short by Selena snapping her head up like a doe sensing danger approaching her fawn. "Denzel…I have to go. I'm sorry about this, but I don't want you to get hurt if a fight should break out." She said softly as she began walking away, but Denzel caught her by her wrist. "Wait! Will you come to Gaia someday Selena?" Selena gazed into the child's eyes and knelt so they were eye level. "I don't know Denzel, but I will try. Just don't say anything to anybody about it okay? I don't want anyone to get freaked out or anything."

Denzel gulped and nodded. In the past three weeks Denzel and Selena hung out in the Dream world, Denzel knew that he could trust Selena with any secret. Now she was trusting him to keep their meetings silenced. "I'm counting on you Denzel. Please be careful." She whispered as she backed away from him and vanished into the soft mists of Denzel's dream...

"My Lady, we have a serious problem!" growled a muscular warrior with shaggy sandy hair flowing to the middle of his back. His honey catlike eyes collided with Selena's eyes as she got to her feet. "What's wrong Shibuki?...Don't tell me she's-" Selena gasped. "Selena, she's out for blood this time! We must leave the Celestial Realm immediately! Last I heard, Artemia's warriors were on their way. Now we must go quickly!" Shibuki explained as he took Selena by the arm and they ran. "Do Faera and Sigmund know?" she breathed as Shibuki picked her up bridal style, threw her up into the air and she landed on the back of his true form: a Lion. He unleashed a mighty roar that rang and shook the halls of the mighty palace. Swiftly, Shibuki's roar was answered by a blood curdling howl and a glass shattering screech as a large silver wolf appeared first. At the wolf's heels, a breeze stirred as a large phoenix clambered towards them. "They know my lady, thus they are here to aid you in escape." He explained in a deep voice. Suddenly, a group of armored soldiers laddened with spears ran at them. "Time to go!" cried the wolf as Shibuki turned and ran with Selena hunkering close to his back to avoid the oncoming spears. "FAERA SLOW THEM DOWN!" Selena yelled over the ruckus filling the hall. The phoenix turned around and with a mighty sweep of her vast wings, the strong gusts knocked the soldiers off their feet. Down the labyrinth like halls, the little group came to a courtyard with a colossal tree at the very heart of the garden. Golden leaves fell silently to the ground as the group approached. "My Lady, you must open the portal or all will be lost!" Shibuki instructed as he kneeled low enough for her to slide off in one swift motion. Selena strode over to the mirror that hung at the base of the tree, skimmed her slender fingers across the surface and the mirror's surface rippled like water. Before the group could do anything else, a light burst forth from the mirror and they were all sucked in. Their destination: Unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:Ummm...Hi...This is my first story on this site believe it or not, but this version of "The Heart of the Lifestream" should be better than what I wrote a year or two ago (The last one made me want to cry T.T...Oh yes, it was bad.) Either way, I hope the charming people out there who read this enjoy bizarrities (if that's even a word) of what goes on in my simple mind. Onward my friends, onward!!

Warning: Some minor swearing(Cough, Cid and Barret, Cough), alcohol reference and drunken Goddesses. You have been warned! .

Disclaimer: I know I didn't mention this on the prologue part, but most of you should've guessed this...I do not, I repeat, I do not in any way, shape or form own people, places or things from the ever so popular game Final Fantasy 7. Thank you for reading this semi- dull part.

Part 1

As the world began to spin, Selena closed her eyes as she plummeted from the azure sky, waiting for her body to clash with the earth. However, Faera would not allow such a thing. Faera's soft body caught the young goddess and somehow, they just narrowly missed getting hit by a vast airship just passing through…

"WHA' THE HELL WAS THAT?!" cried a man with slicked back blond hair and 3 o'clock shadow as he stared at where the monstrous blur once was. "Did we hit it Cid?" asked a young girl clad in super short shorts, a tan vest and a black floral sleeveless shirt. "Lassie, shut yer mouth!" cried a mechanical cat sitting on the back of a large red beast that looked to be a cross between a wolf and a lion with XIII tattooed to his shoulder. Cid was not too thrilled. "It bette' not have fkin' hit! I'll be more pissed off than-" "Can it foo'! We better go take a look. It might be a monster just waiting for an ass whoopin'!" cried a large burly man raising a cybernetic arm. A woman to his right, sighed as she placed a hand on her well rounded hip. "Barret, control yourself. What if it's just an innocent bystander in all of this?" she asked, but Barret scoffed. "An' I'm the tooth fairy! Now let's park this turkey and check it out!" Cid flipped a few switches and the airship dubbed Shera, came to a hover and then slowly descended to the earth.

Once landed, the hatch opened and the team stepped out into the barren wasteland, weapons at the ready just in case of a battle breaking out. Instead, they found a group of four people standing about. As the team approached, they could distinguish two men standing watch while two women were crouched to the ground. "Do you think they've seen it, whatever it is we're looking for?" asked the young girl and the older woman shrugged. "I don't know Yuffie. Let's ask them. I'm sure they might have seen something." Yuffie looked from the older woman, then to the group of people. "Hey! Hey you guys over there! Have you seen a big red monster around here?!"she yelled to them and the older woman frowned. "Yuffie! You don't need to yell! Let's just go over and talk to them." Yuffie scratched the back of her head. "Oh yeah…good point Tifa." "Well, c'mon, we don't got all day!" Barret barked irritably as he marched closer to the band. Just as Barret went to take one more step, an earthen spike shot up from the earth. "Come no closer mortal!" bellowed a man with long shaggy sandy hair, his hand hovering in the air as if he were wielding the earth with ancient magic. "Mortal? What's he talkin' about?" Yuffie asked as she watched a beautiful blonde haired woman help up her red head friend. In fact, this very band of people looked very strange indeed. "Listen, we just want to know if you seen anything weird fly by around here. If you have tell us where and we'll leave ya alone." Barret bellowed over to them. This time a younger man with long shaggy silver hair stepped forward, a snarl working its way on to his face. He was livid.

"There's nothing here! Be on your way mortal, or you'll be very sorry!" he growled and Barret and the others noted that this man's silver hair was standing on end. "Sigmund! Control yourself!" snapped the blonde woman as she shouldered her injured comrade forward. The 

blonde woman turned her attention to the group that stood before them. "Please, my friend has been injured. Can you help us?" she pleaded and the silver haired youth shook his head. "My lady! We are enough to help Faera! Please don't go along with the mortals!" he begged and the blonde woman shook her head. "Sigmund, we need a place to lay low for a while and with Faera injured and weary from battle will not help matters. We have no choice." She argued quietly and he clenched his eyes shut. "Fine…As you will it Lady Selena." He sighed grudgingly as he held his arms out for the weary Faera. "Stay here for a moment Sigmund. Shibuki, come with me." Selena ordered as she walked towards the new, but strange group. Moments later, Selena stood before Barret with an outstretched hand. "Forgive my friends' rudeness. I am Selena Talos and to be rather blunt, I was hoping maybe you could help us get Faera to a safe place. She's hurt and tired right now." Barret shook hands briefly with Selena before replying "The name's Barret, ma'am and we'd be happy to help get your friend some place nice and safe. Jus' follow us." Selena looked to Shibuki and smiled. "See! Didn't I tell you that they didn't mean us any harm?" she said as she playfully punched Shibuki in the arm. Shibuki chuckled, then waved Sigmund over. "It's alright Sigmund! We're leaving!" Sigmund nodded, picked up Faera and together, the little band journeyed off with their new acquaintances.

Meanwhile, a man in his early 20's sits and looks out at the vast wasteland surrounding a grim looking city. In front of him, a large sword protrudes form the earth, its blade rusty and corroding. He sighed as he ran a hand through his unique spiky blond hair that he often was told looked like a Chocobo's rear end. A breeze stirred about him as he looked up to see an airship flying over head. Guess Cid and the others are back from the Chocobo farm…Well, time to go then… Making his way to his custom made motorcycle, which he so honorably dubbed Fenrir, he mounted and took off. Dust and dirt shot from behind the swift careening vehicle as the youth sped home, dodging occasional out jutted stone that littered the land.

Minutes later, after crossing into the city and making his way through the overly busy streets of Midgar, he eventually sat parked outside of a little bar. "Cloud! You're back!" Cloud took off his goggles and looked down at a young boy with shaggy light brown hair. Cloud dismounted and ruffled the boy's hair. "Denzel, is Tifa and the others in?" he asked and the boy nodded. "Yep and they also brought some other people back with them too." Cloud tilted his head and repeated "Brought some other people back?" Cloud looked from the nodding boy then to the bar. Curiosity overwhelming him, he decided to investigate. Usually new people meant new trouble. That was something Cloud had experienced many times before and had yet to see it fail.

He walked into the cozy bar and looked around. "Just a minute Selena someone just walked-Cloud! Perfect timing…sort of…You just missed Cid and the others and-" Tifa yelled as she ran up to him. "What's this I hear about new people, Tifa?" He inquired and Tifa grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that's interesting you should bring that up. Well, Selena and the others will be down in a moment after they finish taking care of Faera." "Selena? Faera? Tifa, how many people did you guys bring home?" Cloud asked quietly and Tifa raised four fingers. Cloud 

shook his head disbelievingly. "And you always tell me not to bring home any strangers…" he groaned, but Tifa shook her head. "But Cloud, one of them was hurt really bad! We couldn't just leave them out there like that." She argued and Cloud raised his hands defensively. "I never said you couldn't bring them home. Just how long are they planning to stay? You and I know we can't afford to house them forever. After all the 7th Heaven is not for housing adults. It's for kids like Marlene and Denzel." "Cloud I know that but-" Tifa began but the sound of foot steps stopped her. "She's sleeping right now and I swear that we'll leave as soon as she's better, Tifa." Tifa and Cloud's eyes landed on Selena as she entered the room, flanked by Shibuki and Sigmund. "Um, what's with the looks?" she asked, blushing a bit from the attention she was receiving. Tifa shook her head and said "Let me get you all a drink. It's been a long day for everyone." Tifa walked off into the kitchen, leaving Cloud and the newcomers alone.

"This is…nice…" Shibuki commented peering about and smiling. Sigmund eyes shifted about warily, as if waiting for an ambush. "It may be nice, but all the same…" he began as his lupine eyes landed on Cloud, and for once in his life, Cloud was terrified of someone. That was saying something. Selena turned to Sigmund and elbowed him. "Sigmund, behave yourself. Everything's fine." She chided as she sat down and rested her head on her currently crossed arms. Sigmund sighed and relaxed…a little. "You'll have to forgive him. He's still young and very protective." Shibuki said calmly to Cloud and Sigmund rounded on him. "I'm just doing my duty as a guardian, Shibuki! For the love of the Gods, it's Our Ladyship's life-" "Do not speak of the current situation in such careless way Sigmund. We don't need the innocent involved." Shibuki growled in a foreign language that only Sigmund and Selena understood. Selena gave a sigh and snapped "Quit your bickering and sit down. You're driving me crazy." The guardians bowed and chimed in unison "Of course my lady."

They sat down and Cloud just looked at them with confusion written all over his face. Selena tilted her head and said softly to Cloud "you can join us if you'd like. I'll make sure Sigmund doesn't try to tear you to pieces." Sigmund's jaw dropped. "Lady Selena! I'd never do such a thing in your presence!" he argued and Shibuki sniggered. "What about when you're not in her presence?" he asked and Sigmund gave a demonic grin. "Dead men tell no tales." He chuckled darkly, but stopped as Selena cleared her throat and motioned over to Cloud. Sigmund rolled his eyes and said "Okay, I'm sorry and I promise I won't tear your throat out, but I will also promise you this as well: if you do anything that threatens Lady Selena's life, I will bring you crashing to your knees in defeat." Cloud nodded and sat down with them. "So-so just who are you guys exactly? Are you a princess or something?" He asked as casually as possible and Selena snorted. "Something like that I guess. But as to what I truly am, I have no wish to tell you." She fixed her gentle green gaze on Cloud's Mako blue eyes. "You have very interesting eyes, ya know." She said to him and Cloud's cheeks lit up like fireworks. "Ummm…thanks, I guess. It's probably the-" "Mako poisoning. It does that to people's eyes if it gets into their systems and it looks like you had your fair share of it." Cloud sat speechless as his mouth hung open in surprise. "It's rude to stare and have your mouth open." Shibuki whispered to him and Cloud 

shook off his surprise. "How did you know? Not many people know that fact and the only people who do are people that were in-" again Selena interrupted Cloud. "SOLDIER. I know about that too. I'm just glad that program stopped. It sickens me to know that young men back then would practically flock to join SOLDIER, in hopes of becoming a great hero, and then turn around and be experimented on like a pack of guinea pigs. Especially using the planet's life in the sick minded experiments that they had to go through." She growled bitterly and Cloud could not help but be amazed that this girl knew so much. Had she worked with Shinra at one point? Just who was she?

"Here you go!" Tifa chimed as she handed them all a beer and sat down with them. Cloud popped the lid on his and was rewarded with the taste of the cold brew slipping past his lips. Selena looked to the others then back to Cloud like she'd never seen the phenomenon. "What is it?" she asked as she tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. Tifa and Cloud looked at her strange. "It's beer. Don't tell me you haven't seen beer before?" Cloud asked in surprise and Selena shook her golden head. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other and tsked. "Well, you have now. Let me help you with that." He said taking the beer from her and popping the cap off. He handed it back to her, but Sigmund snatched it away. "Sigmund!" she whined as he sniffed it carefully. "I'm just checking for poison my lady. If there's nothing there, you can have it." He explained as he took a sip and sampled it. "Well?" Selena growled and Sigmund shrugged. "It seems fine, it just tastes like some sort of metal though." He said as he wrinkled his nose and made a face. Selena took the bottle back and sampled it herself. She nodded and replied "It's not sweet, but it's not bad either." Before anyone could say anything else, she had polished it off and set the bottle down with an empty thud. Shibuki gave a minor chuckle as Selena gave an unladylike belch and laughed a little oddly. "Selena are you alright? " Tifa asked as the girl got up and staggered a little. "I'ma fine…whoops! Hee hee hee!" she giggled as she stumbled over to the juke box. Cloud looked at Tifa and asked "You don't think she's drunk already? It was only one beer though!" Tifa and Cloud got up, followed by Shibuki and Sigmund. "What's this hic do?" she slurred and nearly fell over, but Shibuki caught her before she hit the floor. "I think you need to lie down for a little while my Lady." He advised as he picked her up and just before he went upstairs he growled "Sigmund, they better be alive when I get back, or else, you'll have me to contend with." Sigmund gave him a dirty look, then turned to glare at Cloud and Tifa before following after Shibuki. Cloud frowned a little and turned to Tifa. "I don't like this Tifa. I really don't like this."

Auther note(again): I apologize if any of the characters were OOC (Out of Character, for those who don't know). Anyways, read it and review. It would not only make me extremely happy, but that would spur me to do my best, 'kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

"Never in my 23 years of existence have I ever seen a stranger group than our own. Well, I guess this is the start of a beautiful friendship…or death wish. Whatever comes first."

-Cloud Strife

The next day, Selena sat up in a room that looked as if it belonged to children. She couldn't help but smile at the two pictures on the wall. "That's cute." She cooed as she looked at the grumpy looking "Cloud" and smiling "Tifa" being portrayed. "Oh you're up Selena!" Selena turned to look at the familiar freckled face of the boy she had gotten to know before the current situation. "Denzel, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly as he clambered on to the bed and sat at her side. "Well, I kinda live here Selena." He explained and Selena nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right!" she chimed when everything clicked and she hugged him. "It's nice to see a friendly face, ya know." She laughed and Denzel couldn't help but blush. Denzel pried himself out of her grasp and said sheepishly "Everyone's downstairs waiting for you. C'mon and I want you to meet Marlene too!" Selena cocked an eyebrow and asked "Is Marlene your girlfriend?" and swiftly, Denzel's head shot up and he rapidly shook his head. "No!" he growled defensively and Selena laughed. "Okay, okay! She's not your girlfriend…Well, technically she is because she's a girl and she's your friend." Denzel sighed and tugged on Selena's arm. "C'mon Selena! You're so slow sometimes!" Selena rose from the bed with a fake sigh as she followed the young boy downstairs.

As she reached the bottom step, a blush crept into her cheeks as her eyes collide with Mako blue. "Ummm…good morning?" she grinned sheepishly and Cloud smirked. "I take it you had a nice nap, huh?" he chuckled as she pulled up a seat next to him. Selena ran a hand into her golden hair. Her head was throbbing a little as she asked "Was that suppose to happen?" Cloud shook his head as he laughed. "No, not until you down a few more, but there's always a first for everything." Selena rolled her eyes and grumbled "Sure laugh at my expense, but you just wait Cloud." "My Lady, how are you feeling?" Selena turned to see Shibuki and Sigmund walk into the room. "I'm fine. How's Faera?" Shibuki nodded and said "She's getting impatient and wants to stretch her wings." Selena grinned, got up and ran up stairs. Cloud watched her in a puzzled manner. "What was that all about?" he asked. "It seems Selena wants to fly today, but I doubt that's possible with Faera's arm being injured." Sigmund answered. "Fly? What do you mean fly?" Suspicion reared its head like a cobra in the back of Cloud's mind. Shibuki waved it off and said bluntly "I fear it's beyond your comprehension. Leave it be." Cloud frowned a little and sighed. It was either the mild mannered Shibuki wouldn't tell him anything or the dangerous Sigmund, who'd shoot glares and bare his teeth at him. Either way, there was no way he was going to pry answers out of these two formidable beings.

"Cloud, I think we have a problem." Cloud looked at Tifa, who held the phone in her hand. She looked distressed about something. "Cloud, I think something happened to Cid. I was talking to 

him, when someone else took over the conversation." She explained and Cloud was on his feet. "What'd they say?!" Tifa shook her head. "I don't know. They were speaking some strange language that I've never even heard of before. The accents didn't even help either." Sigmund growled and ran upstairs, leaving Cloud and Tifa gazing suspiciously at Shibuki. "Alright, what the hell's going on?! Our friend's been kidnapped, so you better let us in on the big secret." Tifa growled, but Shibuki shook his head. "I fear that matter is out of our hands. I am sworn to silence." He uttered, shifting his noble catlike gaze upon the two. Cloud unsheathed his sword and growled "when I get through with you, you'll be singing a different tune my friend." Shibuki welcomed the challenges with a smirk edging on to his tanned lips. "If you fight me, you will die. I'm much stronger than I look."

"My Lady please! It doesn't concern us!" Sigmund howled as Selena burst into the room, eyes ablaze with anger. "What happened?!" she demanded, her usually cheer faded and replaced with an air as cold and harsh as a steel blade. "If we tell you what happened will you tell us what's really going on?" Tifa bargained and Selena stared at her for the longest time. "Our Ladyship does not have to answer to the likes of you mortal! If she chose, she could have you executed for-" "SIGMUND THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Selena yelled and Sigmund cringed a little. She turned her gaze back to Tifa and Cloud.

"It would be easy for me to say that 'I will', but after we get your friend back, we'll be on our way. There's no sense in putting you all in danger at my expense." Cloud shook his head. "So who's ever got Cid is after you…Even if we get Cid back, what's to stop them from coming to the bar? What about the kids that live here?" He growled and Selena looked away. She knew he had a point and she knew she couldn't let Artemia's guards hurt the children. She'd never be able to live with herself if something happened to her friend Denzel. "My Lady, if I may, can I say something?" Sigmund mumbled carefully, lest Selena should be angry with him. "Sigmund, if you plan on swaying me into fleeing this battle, I fear I will not allow it." She said softly. Sigmund sighed and tried weakly to explain "But my Lady, without you, life on this planet will be lost. Under no circumstance can we afford to lose you." Shibuki sighed and added his sense. "For once, I believe Sigmund is right Lady Selena. Your life is more valuable than any mortal's." Selena shook her head wildly and banged her fist against the table, smashing the piece of furniture into the floor.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!! I am in debt to that man!! He showed us kindness by bringing us here on his airship and for us to turn and run away is a dishonorable slap to his face!!" She argued, her eyes lighting up to a shocking bluish green. Cloud and Tifa looked at the heap that was once a table to Selena's glowing irises. "Mako? How'd you get that?" Cloud asked a little surprised at the turn of events. Selena calmed down a little and growled "Never mind that now. We need to get your friend back." She then turned to Shibuki and Sigmund. "I want you two to track them and alert me as soon as you find them." She ordered and the two just looked at each other. "But my Lady, I don't feel that it's safe to leave you unprotected and Faera is still trying to recuperate." Shibuki countered and Selena smiled as 

she pranced over to Cloud and Tifa. "I'll be fine. Cloud and Tifa will look after things here. Just please go and help their friend, this Cid fellow." Shibuki sighed and motioned for Sigmund to follow. Before they went out the door, Shibuki turned and growled "If anything happens to Lady Selena, I will come back and make your lives a living Hell. That I promise you." With that said, Sigmund and Shibuki went out the door. Moments later, a heaven shattering roar and a blood curdling howl could be heard outside the bar. "Wha-what was that?!" Selena looked at the terrified Tifa and answered "Shibuki and Sigmund in their true forms."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, I know it probably seems to be moving a little fast, but then again, I've always been someone for swift motions. Anyways, I would like to mention that some of you guys out there haven't been reviewing this story. If I don't get reviews, I won't know if I'm doing the right thing or not, so please do review (bottom left hand corner, in case you missed it). Btw, forgive me if any of the characters from the game seem Ooc...anything else...Ummm...Enjoy, I guess...

Disclaimer: Under no circumstance do I own Final Fantasy 7...naturally.

Part 3

"Selena, come on! Let's go play!" cried a young girl with braided dark brown hair accompanied by Denzel. This girl, Marlene, had just met Selena two days ago after Cid's kidnapping and Selena could not help but smile as little Marlene and Denzel played together. Today, seeing as Selena was slightly down in the dumps, the children took it upon themselves to cheer the goddess up. Denzel and Marlene took Selena by the hand and gave her an encouraging tug. Selena giggled and got to her feet, following gracefully after the children. "Oh Selena, I almost forgot to tell you that we'll be having guests coming over a little later today. I'd like for you to get to know some of our other friends that with us that day we found you. I know we didn't get a very good chance to talk much, so I thought it would be good for everyone, even in the current situation." Tifa informed and Selena nodded. "Okay Tifa…Hey! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Selena was once again being tugged along by the impatient children as they made their way upstairs.

"You're so slow Selena!" Denzel cried as he and Marlene ran into the play room. Selena smiled after them as she entered and was handed a plastic jewel encrusted crown. "You can be the princess and Denzel and I will be your knights!" piped Marlene as she raced back to the toy chest and pulled out more items for their whimsical quest. Selena took a seat on the floor and played along with the children's game. "What shall we do today Princess Selena? Shall we try and catch really fast unichocobo?" Marlene asked and Selena looked puzzled. "Unichocobo? Where will we find such a thing?" she asked and the children looked at each other.

"Good point. What can we use?...Hmmm…I wish Cloud was here. He'd be perfect!" Denzel cried and Marlene giggled. "Poor Cloud. He always gets picked on 'cause of his spiky hair!" Marlene laughed. "My Lady? What are you doing sitting on the floor?" Selena turned her gaze upon a woman with flaming red hair flared out at her shoulders. "Faera, would you like to play?" Selena asked, quickly adjusting her crown and the woman tilted her head. "C'mon Faera, it'll be fun!" Marlene cried as she bounded up to her and was about to tug on her arm, when Selena spoke up quickly.

"Don't pull on her arm Marlene. Faera's arm is still healing and I'd hate to have to fix it again." Marlene bit her lip and said softly "Oh…I'm sorry Faera." The red head smiled down at the little girl and shook her head. "It's fine. Besides, I guess I could play with you. I mean, it's a lot better than lying around in bed all day and doing nothing." Marlene's face lit up as she exclaimed "Yay! You can be the unichocobo we're searching for!" Faera tilted her head and replied "Instead of a unichocobo, how about a phoenix?" Marlene looked from Denzel to Selena and back to Faera. "Sounds good to me!" Denzel piped and Faera smirked. "You may want to stand back." Selena advised and the children took cover behind her as Faera did a flip and instead of landing on her feet as in her human form, she fluttered softly to the floor in all her flaming glory. Selena looked at the stunned duo, their jaws dropped.

"Is that…a phoenix? A real live phoenix?" Denzel quibbled as he approached Faera nervously. Faera twitter a soft sad song and Denzel looked from Selena to the phoenix. "May I?" he asked shyly and Selena nodded. "Just be careful of her wing. It's still trying to heal. If it weren't for the fact that she's shaped for house purposes, she'd be more than enough for you to handle in her true form." "You mean, she's bigger than this?" Marlene stared at the nodding Selena in awe. "Much bigger, otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to catch me the same day we came here. I feel really bad though." Selena sighed and eased back on to the floor, thinking about all that's taken place so far.

"To actually think that there are real phoenixes though…wow…" Selena chuckled as she listened to Marlene and Denzel marvel over Faera, who didn't seem to mind the attention. "If you think Faera's wonderful, you should see Sigmund and Shibuki in their forms." "My Lady, do you think it's such a good idea to be telling these mortal children about the other summoning beasts like us? What if they should tell the others?" Faera piped discreetly in another language. Selena sighed and sat back up, turning her gaze out the window. Where are they?...Sigmund…Shibuki…Come back safely…

Three hours passed rather quickly for Selena, Faera and the children as they played their games of whimsy. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming up the stair and Selena gave Faera a brief nod. Faera transformed back into her human form and sat by innocently as the door opened. Tifa looked at the ever innocent smiles amongst them and she cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "Okay…What have you guys done? You all look guilty." All four of them looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. "We've just been playing that's all. Why?" Selena answered calmly and Tifa just shook her head. "Alright you guys, I'll take your word for it, but if I find out that you all did something bad, prepare yourselves for consequences." She chimed and then motioned for them to follow. Marlene and Denzel got to their feet excitedly and bolted past Tifa excitedly. Selena got to her feet and helped up Faera as they followed the bartender down stairs.

"Papa!!" Selena and Faera watched Marlene make a dash for Barret as he stooped and scooped her up in his arms. Selena smiled at the sweet site and she something stir with in. A fleeting distant memory of the home she left behind. Faera's words brought her out of her stupor and she refocused. "What?" Faera had a look of concern in her soft golden eyes. "My lady, one of the mortals was addressing you and you didn't answer. Are you alright?" Faera explained. "Oh…I'm sorry for being rude. Now what was it that one of you wanted?" Selena looked over to Yuffie who was waving her arm about. "Hey, where are the other two? Are they the ones who took Cid?!" she accused and Selena wildly shook her head. "Of course they didn't! I sent them out to search for Cid, but it's been two days and I haven't heard from them yet. Please be patient." "Yuffie, don't be mean. Negative attitudes are the last thing we need right now." Tifa chided as she distributed drinks out and this time, Selena got water.

The room was silent as little sideways gazes were cast Selena and Faera's way time and time again. "So…Where did you guys say you were from?" Yuffie began the conversation out of the fact that utter silence was unnerving, even to the great ninja herself. Selena smiled and shook her head. "I fear I can't tell you that. All you need to know is that it's very far away." "Ah, a riddle for the great ninja Yuffie!...Hmmm…North? South? East? Or perhaps west?" Yuffie smirked and sat across from the goddess. "Ummm…neither." Yuffie sat back in utter bafflement. "How can that be? Unless you're just saying that so I won't find out where you came from! Hahaha!! I'm on to you, Princess Selena!" Yuffie crowed and Selena looked from her to Faera. "Princess? Where did you get that idea from?" Yuffie stopped in the midst of her triumphant laughter. "B-but-but you're wearing a tiara! That's definitely a clue, right?"

Selena took off her tiara and some ringlets of her golden hair fell into her warm pale face. "I suppose I could pass off as a princess, but that's not a good enough clue. I do not own or rule over any populaces of people, but I do rule something that many people have treasured and fought over for what seems like centuries before its power was passed to me. It is both a blessing and a curse." Yuffie gave her a blank look and eventually shrugged. "Beats me. I'm stumped." She concluded with a sigh. Selena smiled gently and replied "I wasn't expecting anyone to get it right off the bat. It's a very simple answer, but a difficult subject to approach and grasp." With that said, she quietly looked over her tiara, running her fingers along the gentle sloping golden curses of the thin flawless wire that intertwined and met an aquamarine cat's eye at the center. …I am everything, but nothing… she thought as she switched her gaze from the little gem to the curious gazes her eyes met.

"Is something wrong? You look a little lost." Tifa said consolingly as she took a seat next to the young goddess. Selena lowered her gaze and said softly "It's just I've been thinking lately and I've been wonder if it was such a good idea for me to leave home. Was it worth it after considering the trouble I caused you? Though it was never my intention for anyone to get hurt because of my mere presence, it's still happening." Tifa and Yuffie looked at one another before Tifa asked "Why did you leave home to begin with?" Again Selena shook her head and gave a mysterious smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Suddenly the door burst open and Faera shot to her feet drawing a blade too short to be a sword, but too long to be a knife. There figures strode through the door garbed in crimson armor and swords drawn. "In the name of the Moon Goddess Artemia, we demand you hand over Lady Selena at once!" barked the officer with a gleaming silver helmet in the shape of a wolf's head. Selena was on her feet now. "Moon Goddess? Artemia? Selena just what exactly is going on?" Cloud growled as he unsheathed his swords from their holster. Selena shook her head and pleaded "Don't fight! I'll go with you, just don't hurt the mortals. They know nothing about the current matter at hand. Please…Silver back…" The man with the wolf helmet sneered and replied "Mission accomplished. Alright, you heard her, now get a move on you louts!" The 

others started moving forward, but Faera lunged. "I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU TAKE MY GODDESS'S LIFE!!" she screamed as she took down the first of the three menaces. "OUT OF MY WAY PHOENIX!!" Silver back was upon her in a matter of seconds and sent her sprawling in his true form: a large black wolf with a silver patch of fur along his back. "Wha-what is this?!" Yuffie cried as she stared at the creature, but Tifa quickly grabbed Denzel and Marlene, ushering them upstairs.

"Tell me Selena, how much is this bird's life to you?" Silver back fixed blue and amber eyes on the terrified goddess, but was sent leaping back when Cloud made a swipe at him. Silver back returned to his normal form and brushed the back of his gauntlet clad hand on his right cheek. Ebony blood stained the gauntlet and a snarl etched on the villain's lupine face. "You'll pay dearly for your costly mistake mortal. I guarantee it when we return." He unleashed a howl and with the swish of his raven tail, he was gone with his comrades. "What the…hell…" Barret gasped as his gaze met the unconscious form of a phoenix.

"Faera! Faera are you alright? Answer me!" Selena cried, throwing down her tiara and picking up the bird. "Wait…That's Faera?! No way!!" Yuffie was about to touch the phoenix, but Selena pulled away from the ninja. "I…I shouldn't be here…" she breathed and was about to leave, when a hand shot out of nowhere and caught her flowing sleeve. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what the hell just happened. We have every right to know." Cloud's fierce Mako blue eyes clashed with Selena's glittering green. "It's best that you stay in the dark about what's going on. The less you know, the less you'll be targeted." She growled and wrenched her sleeve from his grasp, as a result, the sleeve tore in Cloud's death grip. Nearing the door, Cloud found his voice again. "Selena Talos!" he barked and Selena stopped. "What would you have me do Cloud? Not every battle can be won by mortal hands." "Selena, are there really such things as Gods and Goddesses?" Selena turned and looked at Cloud. "Yes, of course. Why?" Cloud pointed a gloved finger at her and said stoically "Because that's exactly what you are."

So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Major bummer? Read and Review and I shall be a happy little munchkin even if I'm a giant to all those around me...Don't ask ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Noted: Okay, let me begin by saying that no one's really been reviewing as I requested **(with the exception of myself just to make sure everything was working properly)**. Secondly, Cloud may seem a little OoC in this little segement and on top of that, I figured everyone needed a break from the tension, so here we are. Enjoy**

**disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Final Fantasy 7. As much as I want to, I don't, but yeah...Onward!**

Part 4

_"I don't understand why lately, but…but I feel as if I know you…Cloud…but…where have we met before? Somewhere other than a dream perhaps? Someday soon, I'll remember, but until then…Let's just be friends, okay?"_

_-Selena Talos_

"Hello?...Okay, hold on…Selena, it's for you." Tifa walked into Selena's room and handed her the phone. Unsure as to what to do, she spoke into it. "Ummm…hello?" "Selena? Oh Selena thank goodness!" cried a familiar voice. "Sigmund? Sigmund is everything alright? And where on Gaia did you find a phone?" Sigmund giggled on the other line and replied "Interestingly enough, Shibuki and I got Cid back. We're in…Hold on…" Sigmund yelled to Shibuki, who said something back and Sigmund's voice returned. "Shibuki says we're in Rocket Town, where ever the hell that is. Either way, it was a tough chase, but we got the old man back-**HEY!! DON'T THROW** **SHIT AT ME!!**" Selena pulled the phone away from her ear until the ranting stopped and was replaced by a much more calm voice.

"Terribly sorry about that my lady. Cid and Sigmund have been butting heads ever since the Cid became conscious." Selena gave a sigh of relief, but she quickly put her serious tone on. "Shibuki, don't tell Sigmund this, but Faera and I were nearly captured yesterday. We're alright, but we escaped by the skid of our teeth." It was silent for a moment, excluding the worried ragged breath on the other line. "Did the mortals escape as well?" he asked as calmly as he could. "Yeah, in fact they kept their word that they would protect me, as much as I begged them to just let me go. I really wish you were here to see Cloud fend off Silver back before he nearly destroyed Faera! I wish you could've seen the way his eyes were alight with fury and the way he didn't back down against me when I tried to leave!" she squealed in a foreign language and Shibuki gasped. "MY LADY!! What in the world could have possessed you into thinking of leaving the safety of the bar?! As for Cloud, give him my thanks. However, as soon as Cid's up and about, I will be back in no time. In the mean time, I'll send Sigmund back to you as extra protection. Those mortals alone can't hold off Artemia forever." He hissed angrily and Selena smiled. "Alright. Just be careful. The both of you."

"Of course." He concluded before he hung up and Selena handed the phone back to Tifa. "What did they say? And what were you squealing about?" She asked and Selena blushed. "Never mind the squealing bit, but guess what? Sigmund and Shibuki retrieved Cid and they're all in Rocket Town right now." She grinned and both girls screamed with utter joy. Tifa snapped her fingers and declared "you know what? This calls for a celebration. As soon as everyone is free from work, we should all get together and have a party for Cid's return" Selena 

tilted her head and asked "Shouldn't we wait until Cid's better so he can celebrate too? According to Shibuki, Cid just became conscious recently." Tifa nodded and replied "Good point…Either way, we should tell the others that we finally got him back."

"Naturally…Oh and Tifa."

"What?"

"Sigmund will be returning shortly. Shibuki said he was going to stay with Cid until he got better and Sigmund would have to watch over Faera and I until Shibuki gets back. I just thought I should give you a heads up." Selena warned. Tifa frowned a little and took a seat next to her. "Selena, when are you going to tell us what's going on? I really don't like that you're keeping us in the dark like this. Even if it's just one of us, please give someone an idea as to what we're up against." Selena looked out the window and up into the cloud covered sky. "Tifa…Were there any days that you regretted your birth?"

"To be honest, I've never really thought about it, but no. I've never really regretted being born. It's not like I had a choice in the matter anyways. Why?"

Selena's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her next choice of words. "I suppose you're right. I guess I didn't have a choice as to whether or not I wanted to be born a base born child…Forgive me Tifa, but I don't think you're the right person to tell." She said softly half to herself and the other half to Tifa. Tifa merely nodded and sighed. "I suppose you can't just tell anyone, but please hurry up before it's too late. There are people willing to help you, but we can't help you if you won't let us in." Selena closed her eyes as a child's voice echoed and filled her mind.

**"…_I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong…."_**

"Where…Where have I heard that line before?" she murmured as she rose to her feet and approached the window. Suddenly the roar and visage of a custom built motorcycle and spiky wind tousled hair halted in front of the 7th Heaven. "Cloud's back." Tifa got up and left Selena to ponder over that faint memory. Where had she heard that voice before? She knew it was personal because if it wasn't, she would have forgotten until it was brought up again by the same person. But the question was who had said it and when? As a matter of fact, most of her childhood days were blank. What had happened to her memories? Was she going crazy?

Selena put her hand over her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. She supposed there was no point in pondering over silly things like this when she still had her whole life ahead of her…saying if Artemia didn't snatch it away from her. Her hand fell to her side as she turned away from the window and made her way down stairs. Maybe all she needed was to be around other people today. Climbing down the stairs, she stopped when she heard Cloud and Tifa talking. Even though it was against her better judgment, she stopped and listened.

"Cloud, don't even think about badgering her! It'll only make this all the more difficult for her and for us."

"Tifa, I really hate to say this, but I don't like waiting around if there's a battle to be fought. The sooner we find out who's after her, the sooner we can take care of this problem and everyone will be happy." He argued, but Tifa snorted irritably.

"It's so easy for you to say that Cloud, but I don't Selena would agree with you on that. It's seems to be something painful to really tell anyone. I mean, for Ifrit's sake, she regrets her birth! Now would you want to tell just anyone about your past if you were hurt that bad?"

Selena leaned in just a little and all of a sudden, she lost her balance and took a sliding tumble down the stairs. "Oh my Odin, Selena are you alright?!" Tifa panicked as she rushed over to the flustered goddess. Selena slowly got to her feet and checked to make sure nothing was broken. "Yeah…Yeah I'm fine." She said and feigned a smile. Tifa looked a little unsure but smiled assuringly anyway. "Just be careful next time. If Sigmund's coming back soon, I don't want him getting upset if you break your neck or something." Selena finished climbing down the rest of the stairs and took a seat on one of the unoccupied bar stools. Today the 7th Heaven was closed and that usually meant that it was Cloud and Tifa's day off. Suddenly, the door burst open and in pounded Denzel and Marlene with excited grins. "Cloud! Tifa! You promised you'd take us to the park today! So can we go? Can we? Can we?" Marlene piped as she and Denzel bounced in place. Cloud looked from Tifa to the children. He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged "I don't see why not."

"But Cloud, we can't just leave Faera and Selena unprotected if we both go…I've got it! Selena come with me. You guys wait here!" Tifa belted out as she lugged Selena upstairs, leaving Cloud and the children baffled. "What was that all about?" Cloud mumbled.

Meanwhile…

"Selena try this on!" Tifa shoved a light green sun dress in Selena's hands and shoved her into the bathroom to change. "Tifa, what is going on?" Selena mewed out in the midst of changing. "You're going with Cloud and the children today. I'll stay here with Faera in the meantime." She explained and Selena wrenched the door open. "What?!" she cried and Tifa smiled. "It makes plenty of sense Selena, just go and have fun. Besides, it may be an educational experience for you since you're not from this world, right?" Selena snorted and shook her head disbelievingly. "And I thought Yuffie had energy!" she laughed as they went back down stairs 

and the children looked from Cloud to Tifa and finally their eyes rested on Selena. "That's a pretty dress Selena. Is that Tifa's?" Marlene asked as Selena approached them. "I'm just letting Selena borrow it so she won't stick out like a sore thumb." Cloud looked at Selena and said in a rather amused tone "I didn't know you still wore dresses Tifa." Tifa waved it off and commented "Last time I checked, I was a woman Cloud. And like most women, I wear dresses sometimes, but it's only for special occasions. Now you guys have fun and be safe." Marlene and Denzel gave quick waves before trying to tug Cloud out the door with Selena laughing right behind them.

A little while later…

"Ow, Marlene! Denzel! Slow down and quit pulling on me!" Cloud whined as they finally came upon their destination: the play ground. The children broke their grasps on Cloud and joyfully fled to the swings first. "They're a riot aren't they? They must really look up to you." Cloud looked over at Selena. She looked at him with those shocking green eyes that he seemed to find unnerving. "Yeah…I guess…." He mumbled as she turned her gaze from him and watched the children. "Do you think we should join them, or act like stiff jointed adults?"

"Selena…"

"Yes?"

Cloud frowned a little as he debated on whether or not to go through with the action and ask about what she wouldn't tell. "Never mind…It's nothing." He concluded, but Selena wouldn't let the deathly silence hang between them just like that. "Cloud…Can you remember your childhood?"

"A little bit here and there. Why?"

Selena shifted uncomfortably and sighed "I just wanted to know if everyone forgets about their childhood like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember anything before I turned 17 almost four years ago. Sure, I remember my parents and everyone back home, but there's this big blank in between. I can't ever remember doing anything bad in that time line." She narrowed her eyes out of confusion as she peered back at Cloud. Cloud noticed that pain Tifa had mentioned earlier. "If it means anything, I'm still trying to regain all of my memories after an incident nearly…"

"Nearly what? Did you remember something?"

"Nearly four years ago…" he murmured. Both Mako blue and bright green eyes were wide now. "You…You don't think this is just a coincidence, do you?" he asked and Selena shrugged. "I don't know Cloud. I guess there's nothing left to do, but wait and see."

"Selena! Cloud! Come play with us!" Denzel called to them as he hung upside down on the monkey bars. "Denzel! I said not to be doing that! You're going to fall and crack your head open!" Cloud chided as he marched over to him. Selena shook her head and mumbled "Said Mother hen!" She watched Cloud help Denzel get down from the monkey bars and smiled. Denzel's gaze met her own and he motioned over. "C'mon Selena! Honestly, you're so slow!" he whined as the goddess laughed, approaching the two slowly. Denzel took off and that left Selena alone with Cloud again. "Do you wanna try the swings?" he asked and Selena tilted her head. "Swings?" Cloud looked as if he were about to fall over. He quickly regained composure and led her over to the swing set. "Just sit in it and keep your feet up while I push you."

Selena obeyed and Cloud lightly pushed her from behind. The wind brushed past her face as the swing climbed higher and at moments, she felt like she were flying and Cloud had become her wings. "Higher!" she laughed and Cloud obliged with a smile as he put a little more power behind the push. Cloud stood back and smiled as her crystal clear laugh filled the playground like a joyful sonata. Suddenly a small memory trickled back…

_Cloud had a rough childhood from what he could remember in his time he spent in the town of Nibelheim. He remembered just turning 7 years old and that day someone just moved into town, or so his mother told him at the time. He was on his way to deliver his mother's special pie: Banora White apple pie and it was fresh from the oven too! "Alright sweety, I want you to take this to the new neighbors just down the road from us and I want you to be on your best behavior, okay? Can I trust you?" his mother asked and of course, he nodded. Cloud would have done anything for his mother back then. He remembered how the house reeked of apples and as he went out the door, the sun shone beautifully and everything seemed to sing with life. Down the long dusty country road, Cloud trod along until a huge house came into sight. His first thought was that the neighbors were really rich seeing that the house looked a bit Wutaian. Certainly not a good style to have when winter came. Didn't they know that winter in Nibelheim could be rough if you couldn't keep the heat in the house? He strode up the porch and nervously knocked on the door. The adults in this part of the world tended to make him fuss and fidget just by merely looking at him like he did something wrong. The door was answered by a man with short, shaggy, sandy brown hair and he peered down at him at first with suspicion, but his eyes softened as Cloud offered him the pie. "Oh, you're one of our neighbors aren't you? Would you like to come in?"_

The memory faded and Cloud shook his head. As much as he wanted to remember more, he couldn't. As his eyes refocused, Selena was standing in front of him. "Are you okay? You've been standing there for almost 5 minutes, Cloud". Cloud waved it off and said "Yeah…It was just something coming back, that's all." Selena smiled and the children ran up to them. "Did you two wear off that spare energy?" he chuckled and Denzel's stomach growled as he clutched at his abdomen. "We're hungry!" Marlene groaned as she dusted the sand off from her skirt and legs. "I suppose it is time to go back…" Selena said softly, looking curiously at Cloud as the children took his hands again, but this time they didn't try to pull him off his feet.

**Sorry if the end sucks, but I couldn't think of a better way of ending it and I didn't want to drag it out...Anyways, Read and Review or whatever it is you guys do...I RHYMED!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, but hey, it could've been a lot worse! If there's one thing you should know about me, I can't always work straight through a story. I like to work between stories when I feel the inspiration. So if it takes a while for me to post, I apologize beforehand. You have been warned.**

**Author Note # 1 ½: And a special thank you goes out to Juli-J for the encouragement. Thanks for the boost, man!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own. That is all.**

Part 5

"Tifa, we're back!" Cloud and the children peered into the quiet bar. Tifa turned around in her chair after breaking discussion with Sigmund and waved to them. "Guess who came back?" she smiled over at them and Sigmund gave a half hearted wave. Selena approached them and Sigmund tilted his head. "Selena? Where's your gown?"

"Well, since I was going with Cloud and the children," she gestured to them "I needed to look somewhat human." Sigmund snorted and shook his head. "Does it matter how you look Selena? I think you're beautiful no matter what." Selena rolled her eyes and replied "It's not how beautiful I look, it's so I can blend in to the crowd better. Anyways, you missed going to the park! I was on a swing and Cloud pushed me-"

"Pushed you?!" Sigmund panicked, but Selena quickly smoothed it over after explaining how a swing worked. Sigmund grinned sheepishly and gave a soft "Oh…" before listening to Selena chatter about going to the park. "It seems like you had fun…I guess…"

"Oh Sigmund, don't be such a spoiled sport about it! Next time, you can come with us." She stated and hugged him. Sigmund snorted "I'm not being a spoiled sport! I just don't like the idea of you leaving the bar with a mortal that's all." Selena's eyebrow arched as she pulled away to cross her arms skeptically. "Riiight…So you're saying that these mortals, the same mortals that drove off Silver Back, are weak, am I right?" she mused as she carefully circled him and Sigmund sat completely still as the goddess studied him.

"Do you want me to lie or be absolutely honest, Selena?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Alright, then yes, I don't think they're strong enough to protect you." He said calmly as he fixed his icy lupine eyes on her. Selena shook her head and replied "You're doing it again, Sigmund. 

You're underestimating our friends and one of these days you'll be very sorry for doing that." Sigmund rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'll make a bet with you: if I beat spiky over there, then I'll take back what I said about mortals. However if he wins, well then…that's up to him."

"Anything to pick a fight! Honestly Sigmund, what makes you think he'd agree-"

"I'll take him on."

Selena and Tifa's jaws dropped as their gazes flickered from Sigmund and Cloud, both grinning cockily. Tifa approached Cloud's side and shook his arm. "Cloud, you can't seriously mean that!" she exclaimed, but Cloud didn't take his eyes off from Sigmund.

"If it's a fight he wants, then I guess I have no choice but to accept. However, he better not run to Selena cryin'." He replied calmly and Sigmund scoffed darkly.

"I doubt it sunshine. Chances are you'll be the one cryin' in the end, now are you gonna stand there and talk, or are you gonna get down to business? Let's go!"

Cloud looked a little surprised. "You can't seriously mean you want to fight me here? We'll bring the place crashing down around us." Sigmund rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Easily replaceable! Now, if you're not gonna make the first move I will!" he snapped and was about ready to lunge, when all of a sudden…

CRASH  
Thud

Cloud and Tifa looked from each other with wide eyed expressions to the broken beer bottle in the stern Selena's hand.

"I guess I hit him a little harder than I thought! Oh well, if it extends Cloud's life just for a little while, I guess everything's okay, right?"

Cloud frowned a little and responded "I guess…but you didn't need to knock his ass out before I could do it." Selena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You and Sigmund should get along just fine, but not today. Now run along and do whatever it is you mortals do, while I go put my puppy to bed." Without another word, she picked up Sigmund as if he were nothing other than a small child and lugged him upstairs, while Cloud stood with a confused look on his face.

"Did she just call him a puppy? He's more like a mean dog to me."

"Cloud, be nice!" Tifa frowned and Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'll be nice when Selena's friends stop looking like their out for blood. Anyways, I'll be outside if you're lookin' for me."

"But Cloud-"

"Later"

Tifa watched the blond disappear out the door and roughly placed a hand on her hip only to scowl at the door. "I don't believe him!" she snapped then sighed.

"Don't believe what? What did I miss? Hey, what's all over the floor?!"

Tifa shifted her attention to the young ninja standing at her side, currently fighting with a Chinese Finger Trap. "Yuffie, how many times have I told you to use-"

"Use the door, I know, I know, but I'm in a really big bind Tifa! This thing that Cait Sith gave me an hour ago isn't coming off!" Young ninja howled as she held the little trap out to Tifa. Tifa examined it before finally coming to the conclusion of pushing Yuffie's fingers together and holding the middle. This allowed Yuffie to free her pointer fingers at last.

"Ah! Free at last! Thanks Tifa…So what just happened?" she piped cheerfully and Tifa shook her head.

"Never mind, it's a long story…Would you mind helping me clean up a bit? I don't want that beer that Selena spilled to soak into the floor." Yuffie gave a brief nod and both women set to work.

"Hey Tifa?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Has Cloud asked you out yet?"

Tifa stopped what she was doing and looked at the ninja incredously. "Of course not! Why would you ask a silly question like that? After all, Cloud and I are just friends, that's all." Tifa said defensively and Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Said the Moogle to the Chocobo. I know you better than that Tifa Lockhart so don't go trying to trick the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!!" Yuffie crowed triumphantly and Tifa blushed.

"Honestly, Yuffie you're being ridiculous!"

"Nope, I'm just being honest, surprisingly. Anyways, when are you going to tell him?"Yuffie put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at the lovely bartender, who just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh Yuffie, let's put it this way…When you stop being a ninja, it will be the day I spill my guts to Cloud." Tifa laughed.

"Ewww, if you plan on spilling guts, let it not be in my presence. Thank you very much."

Yuffie and Tifa turned around to look at a slightly disgusted Selena, dressed in her original attire. Selena wrinkled her nose and asked "Anyways, why would you want to spill innards in front of Cloud? Wouldn't that gross him out, or is he into that kind of stuff?" Yuffie snickered and Tifa shot her a dirty look as Selena watched them with a puzzled look on her face. "No, he's not into that kind of stuff at all. We were just ending the conversa-"

"No, we were talking about how Tifa and Cloud haven't gotten together and I was just trying to help Tifa realize-"

"Yuffie, there's nothing to realize! You're just-"

"Admit it Tifa! Everybody know you love Clo-"

"Yuffie I'm warning you! Don't push it!!"

While the two of them argued Selena decided to sit and watch, being ready to intervene if a cat fight should break out. Suddenly, the door behind Tifa and Yuffie opened, but the only one to notice was Selena. Why? Because Tifa and Yuffie's previous argument began to escalate into a shouting match.

"I TOLD YOU WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, DAMN IT!!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, LOCKHART! JUST KEEP DENYING IT!!"

"I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING, YOU CRAZY NINJA!!"

"YOU ARE TOO!!"

"AM NOT"

"What the hell is going on?"

Both girls rounded on Cloud and shouted in ugly unison "STAY OUT OF IT, CLOUD!!"

Cloud took a step back as both women panted and huffed. Then a wicked glint caught in Yuffie's eyes.

"Well, if you won't start something, then I guess I'll just have to give you a push in the right direction. You can thank me later." Yuffie smirked and bounded over to Cloud. Tifa's eyes widened and she dashed after Yuffie only to put her in a head lock. Selena sighed and marched over to Cloud.

"I think you better go back outside and just leave this to me." She said quickly to him as she guided him back out the door. After she shut the door, her eyes glowed as she yelled "THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Tifa snorted and unceremoniously released Yuffie, who fell to the floor with a thud.

"Is this how friends should behave? I understand Yuffie can be overly eager at times, but there's no real good reason to put her in a head lock!" Selena chided at Tifa, who suddenly glared daggers at her.

"Selena, just leave it alone. It's no big deal." She growled before she started to stalk off. Selena helped Yuffie off from the floor and said softly "If it's no big deal, why get defensive about it? I mean, if you really didn't feel that way towards Cloud, you should have let Yuffie babble on. I mean, he doesn't take her seriously, does he?" Tifa stopped in her tracks and her hands clenched into fists.

"Damn it…Why…why do I always…"

"Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head and marched off into another, slamming the door along the way. Selena's eyes soften and she looked down at Yuffie.

"She really does love Cloud doesn't she?...Hmmm…"

"Do you think we should try to get them together, or is that the wrong way to go about it?" Yuffie asked. It was rather strange to see the ever so confident ninja look so unsure. Selena shrugged.

"I guess we could try, as much as I'd rather let them work it out on their own…Hmmm…Well, let's wait a bit and if nothing happens in a few days, then we'll commence our plans. In the mean time, let the scheming begin!" she chirped as she tugged Yuffie off and thus, the masterminds began their revolutionary plans.

Meanwhile…  
Tifa sat quietly in her room looking at the photographs of Cloud and the others. "Why?...why can't I say what I feel?...It shouldn't be that hard…" she sniffled and looked away from the pictures. She silently ran her fingers through a strand of her hair and thought about what had just happened. Surely, she could have handled it better, right?

_Who does Selena think she is anyways? She couldn't possibly understand._

She shifted uncomfortably at such an accusation. And then the lobbying began…

_I think she does…maybe I did over react back there…hmmm… maybe I should-no! I can't go back there! I won't…I can't let them see me like this…and if Cloud comes back…what would he say? Oh….I'm such a fool!_

She bit her lip and just laid down on her bed. Maybe a little nap would help. She kicked off her shoes, lifted the blanket and curled up for a nice little afternoon nap. Little did the love stricken bartender realize someone had been watching. An enemy's sights hand locked themselves onto Lockhart.

**Author Note #2: I know it's a wee bit said and there hasn't been a whole lot of action, but just bear with it for a bit. Everything will work itself out in the end.**

**P.S.: Sorry about the shouting match between Tifa and Yuffie. I could almost see them doing that and I found it rather amusing. Thanks for readin' !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, I happened to be reading through the reviews (and thank you to those who did) and there was something that kind of made me a little mad. Look, I don't care if you don't like the story, but that doesn't give you the right tell someone to completely stop what they're doing, tear down all of their hard work and just give up on that story. I know many may disagree with me, but all I ask is that you pick out my flaws in the story so I can make it better instead of shooting me, or anyone similar to me, down. Look, I'm really trying my best here and I can't read the audience's mind. Help me help you enjoy it. Thank you.**

**Author Note 1 ½: This goes out to the people who are currently being squashed down, instead of helped up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own. Naturally.**

Part 6

**A week later…**

"Tifa, Sigmund and I will be taking Marlene and Denzel to the park. Do you want to come too?"

Selena and Tifa hadn't been on good terms lately dating back to that incident that occurred a week ago. Tifa quietly shook her head as she continued washing the dishes. Selena and Sigmund looked at each other.

"Whatever happened between you two, I'm not involved." He growled quietly to her before turning on heel to leave. Selena gave Tifa one last look before following after Sigmund. She was confused by this woman. Was it wrong for the goddess to intervene like she did? Perhaps, but she couldn't let Yuffie be strangled by female martial artist.

"Sigmund…Do you think I was wrong to interfere?"

"Selena, if you remember correctly…YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!!"

Selena ran a finger in her ear and shook off the ringing in her ears.

"You don't need to shout, ya know." She growled and Sigmund rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…Anyways, as far as I'm concerned a goddess can do no wrong. She only acts by her instincts. That day was just a day of protecting people." He said quietly, his icy blue eyes darting about and a frown creeping into his countenance.

"What's wrong?"

Sigmund shook his head. Even if he was feeling bad vibes, he wouldn't spoil Selena's day.

"Nothing…C'mon, the kids are getting too far ahead." He grinned and took her hand as they ran after the giggling children.

**Meanwhile…**

The bar was silent. The kids, Selena and Sigmund were gone. Cloud was off making his deliveries and Faera was upstairs sleeping soundly. Tifa sighed. Being alone a lot was definitely not fun.

_I guess I should've went with Selena and the others…Ya know what? I think I'll go! Forget the dishes today!_

A triumphant smile graced the young woman's face as she unceremoniously dropped the shot glass into the sink without a second thought. She threw down the dish towel and went upstairs to check up on Faera. Just as she was upstairs, the bell on the front door rang.

_Great…customers…well, I'll just have to tell them we're closed…_

Or so she thought.

She went back down stairs and just as she started to say "We're closed," a pair of strong hands grabbed her. _They _had returned.

"Listen…We're tired and very hungry. We'd prefer it if you cooperated, human." Said a man garbed in crimson armor. Tifa recognized him immediately. He was one of the men (or were they wolves?) who tried to kill Faera and Selena. Tifa wrenched her arm from him, pushed him back and performed a round house kick sending him sprawling into a nearby table.

Two more rushed at her and just as they approached close enough to be struck down, they shifted into wolf form.

_Damn!_

The wolves pinned her down. Tifa lay face to face with them standing over her, their eyes showing mockery and malice. It was very rare that Tifa Lockhart was afraid of animals, but this wasn't the case. They were neither men, nor animals. They were monsters out for blood.

"Lucifer! Scythe! Mason! Heel!" barked a feminine voice.

The wolves' ears flattened back as they slowly back tracked off from Tifa. What was going on? Tifa sat up and clutched her arm to staunch the blood seeping out as she watched the beasts sit at the side of an elegantly dressed woman. She sat quietly at one of the tables, her long talon-esque nails clicking against the surface in a bored, yet intrigued manner. Her skin matched that of moonbeams: pale and soft on the eyes. Her lips as crimson as the blood dripping from Tifa's arm and the thing that scared Tifa about this woman were her eyes. They were dark and shone with deadly malice that over shadowed the woman's smile.

"You are the bartender of this establishment I presume?" her voice had a dark angelic ring to it.

Tifa slowly got to her feet and glared at the woman.

"If you wanted a drink so bad, you could've just asked." Tifa seethed, but the woman's smile was still intact.

"I suppose I could have, but then I wouldn't have gotten a show, which by the way, the performance was pathetic. Show business is definitely not your style."

"That was just the first act. Prepare yourself for act two!"

Tifa flew at her and the wolves were on their feet, but it was to Tifa's surprise the woman suddenly vanished with a swish of her long kimono sleeve. Tifa came to a halt and was about to flip back when someone grabbed her by the hair of the head and gave a malevolent yank bank. The woman towered over Tifa as she lowered her head until her lips just barely brushed against Tifa's ear. The venomous hiss that escaped past her crimson lips sent terrified chills down her spine.

"Was that the best you can do little mortal? If that's the case, I could kill you without even trying. But if I did, what would poor Cloud do if he found his little lovebird broken and bleeding?"

"ARTEMIA!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

Tifa could just barely turn her head, but from the corner of her eye, she could just make out flaming red hair. Artemia gave a small pompous laugh before thrusting Tifa away from her.

"Ah, the phoenix has decided to stick her beak in. How lovely…"

Faera motioned Tifa to her side and hissed "Tifa, get over here. Hurry up."

Tifa obeyed and was at Faera's side in an instant.

"Faera, who is this woman?"

"A damn Moon witch, nothing more."

Suddenly, chains shot up from the floor and ensnared the red head. Faera struggled and Tifa pulled, but it was no use. The magic used was too powerful to break.

"I am your superior and you are nothing more than a lowly Summon, never forget that. Now bow and beg for forgiveness, you worthless pincushion." Artemia was no longer smiling. All attempts of looking friendly vanished and in its place stood a stoic expression as she watched without feeling the slightest bit of pity as Faera suffered from an internal battle. Faera slowly, shakily began to bow.

"FAERA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tifa screamed, trying to make the woman stop bowing.

"I can't help it, Tifa! It's in a Summon's nature to fulfill the wish of the most dominant god or goddess in the area. " she wept bitterly and Tifa was on her feet.

"You bitch…YOU HORRIBLE, LOATHSOME BITCH!!" Tifa screamed and charged. Artemia welcomed the challenge and dodged the incoming fist. She lashed out, grabbed Tifa's arm and brutally flung the bar tender into the wall, which cracked and splintered due the impact.

"You honestly don't know who I am, do you? I am Artemia, the Moon goddess and your very demise." Artemia turned to her henchmen and snapped a finger. They transformed back into their human forms and restrained Tifa. While they struggled to keep the poor bartender subdued, Artemia pulled a vial out from the bosom of her gown. She pulled out the cork and slowly descended upon Tifa.

With a lovely pale hand, she lifted Tifa's face to her own and said softly "Yes…Yes, the darkness has tainted your heart…The fear, the selfishness of your love will be your undoing Tifa Lockhart. Just think about it…Once you hand Selena over to me, you can have Cloud all to yourself. He will want no one but you and you alone."

"TIFA DON'T DRINK IT!! SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OU-AUGH!!"

Another chain shot out and found itself wrapped tightly about Faera's throat, choking her into silence. Artemia did not take her eyes off from the barmaid.

"If you value Faera's life, you'll take this potion without struggle. Refuse me and the phoenix will die. No questions asked."

What choice did Tifa have now? Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked into the eyes of the enemy.

"Why?...Why are you doing this? What could have Selena done that would make you want to kill her?"

The moon goddess gave a dark grin before saying "She was born." Without another word, Artemia popped the vial into Tifa's mouth and tilted her head back. When the last of the contents was gone, she and her cronies released Tifa, who fell to the floor unconscious.

"My work here is complete. Grab the bird. She and I have much to discuss." She ordered and with the unconscious Faera in their grasp, they left the woeful bar.

**A couple hours later…**

"Tifa! We're back!...What the…?"

Selena held the children back as they walked into the trashed bar.

"Wha-What happened?! Tifa?! Tifa?! Where are you?!" Marlene began to cry as she struggled in the protective Selena's grasp.

"Wait, right here."

"But Sigmund-"

Sigmund turned into a large silver wolf and began to sniff the battle ground. Selena watched as his ears folded back and all of a sudden, he started backtracking and whining profusely.

"Sigmund? Sigmund, who was here?"

Sigmund shook his head and answered "Selena…_She_ was here…"

"Oh no…Oh no…" she quickly turned to the children and started to pull away, motioning for them to stay where they were. She dashed off and started looking for Tifa and Faera.

"Tifa?! Faera?! Where are you-oof!!"

Selena tripped over something and she sat up to see what it was: a pair of shoe clad feet. Selena got up and warily looked behind the counter. She breathed a sigh of relief. If Tifa was here, then Faera must be here too, right?

Selena knelt down and gave Tifa a shake.

"Tifa…Tifa wake up…Please answer me…"

Tifa's chocolate eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, turning her gaze on Selena.

"Ow…my head…" she groaned as she tried to stand up. Selena placed her hands on Tifa's shoulder and gave her small shakes.

"Tifa what happened? Is Faera still here?"

"Selena…"

"What Sigmund?"

"…They took Faera…"

**Author Note #2: I know it's been a little slow in couple of chapters and this one has action(or it should) like some of you requested. I also apologize if this was shorter than usual. .**

**P.S.: Sorry about sounding like a total bitch at the beginning, but I loathe that kind of attitude people take against someone who's really trying and probably struggling. Don't be afraid to help out those who are having a rough time. Please…that is all I ask of you. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry if the story's a little slow, but between covering the mellowed out events and searching myself for interesting twists, I'm a little…sloth-ish I guess.**

**Author Note 1 ½: I know there was a request for Cloud to come in and do some butt whoopin', but if you'll be patient enough, he'll get his share. I swear it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own. Naturally.**

Part 7

"_Life…joy…pleasure and pain…In my eyes, it is the greatest gift anyone could receive, but yet, why is my life so…complicated lately? What kind of gift is it that puts the Gordian knot to shame? All of those twists, turns and loops and yet, no one knows when it will end. I guess the best place to start is the beginning of it all…"_

_-Selena Talos_

Rain. The symbol of the beauties in pleasure and pain. Today for a certain goddess it was a day of mourning. She lay in her room quietly watching the heaven's tears fall and listening to Sigmund's soft lupine breaths as he slept in his wolf form. She swiped the back of her hand over her teary eyes and sniffled. It was her fault.

It was all her fault.

She was a plague out to harm the innocent and she was doing her job fairly well, whether she like it or not. Suddenly, she heard solemn footsteps outside her door and the gentle turn of the knob. She already knew who it was, but just couldn't bear to face him.

Sigmund's head picked up and Selena could hear the happy thumps of his beautiful bushy tail. Thus, confirming who was coming in.

"Selena, are you awake?" asked a man with shaggy sandy brown hair. Shibuki had finally returned.

She stayed quiet and decided to play opossum; however, Shibuki did not fall for it.

"Selena…I'm here now. You have nothing to be afraid of." He soothed as he gently seated himself on the bedside and reached out to pull back a small tress of her golden hair.

"I left her all alone…I left them both alone and they got hurt…Shibuki…why was I even born? All I can seem to do is hurt everyone around me, so why? Why am I even here?"

Shibuki felt like his heart was about to break at such a sight. He shook his head and turned to Sigmund.

"Sigmund, please step outside for a moment. I need to speak with her."

Sigmund tilted his head in a confused manner before lazily getting up and walking towards the door. He paused briefly and gave a reproachful look but Shibuki waved him on. With a sigh, he finally trudged out of the room.

Shibuki got up and closed the door and said softly "Selena, being born is no one's fault. If there is anyone who is at fault it is your father. His infidelity to Artemia had a price to it and you seem to be the one paying for it. Forgive me if I'm speaking ill of Helios, but I believe it is mere cowardice that keeps him from stopping Artemia."

Selena frowned and slowly shook her head.

"Shibuki…what if she's done something to him? What if he's currently incapacitated? You know Artemia as well as I do and we both know she'll stop at nothing to keep everyone out of her way. Even if it means putting my father into an eternal slumber, she'd do it."

"Yes I suppose you're right, my Lady…Yet if she did, why hasn't Sol taken arms against her?"

Selena sat up slowly and her frown turned into a dark smirk. She turned slightly so Shibuki could only see the corner of her eye. He had a feeling he was not going to like what was going to come out of her mouth.

"It's because he knows she has every right to punish her husband and any child born outside of their marriage."

"Well, what about Yumiko? She was locked up for nearly eighteen years before you helped her escape."

Selena's smirk faded and she lost herself in thought. It had been a long time since she had seen Yumiko, her older half sister. She shook her head.

"Shibuki, Artemia disowned her because Yumiko couldn't handle being in sunlight. Sol can't do anything for a child who's been disowned by their mother. As for my father, he couldn't take care of her because she would've burned up in his presence. Besides that, we both know Artemia has full control of the Celestial Court and she could easily sway them to her liking. We just can win against her…"

Shibuki swore under his breath and his hands tightened into fists. He knew within his very heart, as much as he loved Selena, he could do nothing for her either. He was a Summon as was Sigmund. He was forbidden from lashing out at a God or Goddess. So all they could hope to do is run from battle as much as he hated it. Then a thought occurred to him…

"Selena…You'll have to take up arms against her."

Selena whipped around and stare at him like he was crazy.

"Shibuki you can't be serious! She'd demolish me before I could even land my first blow! I've seen her fight before and let me tell you, give her a fan and your fate is sealed!" she exclaimed and shook her head wildly. Shibuki approached her, tilted her head up and gave her a quick smack across her face.

"Please forgive me my Lady, but it was for your own good! Listen to yourself! You are a goddess too, whether Artemia likes it or not! You wield a powerful strength Selena, something she'd never hope to have. Do I have to remind you of the things you possess?"

Selena rubbed her cheek and looked confused.

"What could I possibly have that Artemia doesn't? The woman has everything!"

Shibuki's eyes narrowed as he hoisted her off the bed and tugged her to the window. He pointed outside to a group of children playing in the rain.

"Long ago, you were spirited to the human world when you were just a little girl at the tender age of four. You knew you were a goddess, but yet you were unsure of yourself around other people. Artemia had you in a chokehold in your own home back in Detalia, but as soon as you stepped into the human world, your eyes shined with light. Now tell me, how do you feel seeing those children playing?"

Selena watched the group of boys and girls laughing and squealing as they danced and sang. As if praising the sky for its gift. Gift…Joy…

"I feel…I feel happy…"

"Tell me why you feel happy?"

"Because life is a terribly beautiful thing and…and it makes me happy that I can give life to the world…to the universe…"

Shibuki nodded and patted her head.

"That's right. You are the sole being who has authority to give life and absorb it when a creature's life is at an end. When my days are dwindling to the end, my only wish is for you to be the one to welcome me into your light. However, that dream cannot be accomplished if Artemia destroys you. You have no choice but to face her one day and destroy her."

Shibuki turned his head to see her expression: blank. Her green eyes were void of emotion, but filled with thought. She narrowed them and asked "Shibuki?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you and the others been watching over me?"

Shibuki chuckled and replied "Since the day Celestia brought you into this world and let me tell you, it was not easy trying to restrain Sigmund from bounding up to you and licking your face clean!"

Selena stifled a laugh and continued watching the children. Soon, one by one, they started to leave until there was only a boy and a girl left. Seeing the boy look rather sad that everyone was leaving, the girl placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. After a few choice words were exchanged, she took his hand and they ran off as twilight settled across the land. Something in Selena's mind stirred…

_Anger and the urge to protect surged in the heart of a little girl as a group of older boys toward over another little boy. Before another beating ensued, she dashed forward and viciously slapped the leader of the brutal gang. Sprawled out on the mountain village soil, he stared up at the little girl completely astounded by her strength._

"_Pick on someone your own size!" she hissed at him, doubling her fists menacingly. The two other boys looked from their dumbfounded leader to the pint sized femme fatal before deciding to make a run for it. The leader scrambled to his feet, being sure there was distance between them before shouting "We'll get for this, Talos!!" Like the others, he ran away too._

_Young Selena turned to the boy and extended her hand to him to help him up. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked and the blond little boy blushed. He had such peculiar hair: it matched the tail end of a chocobo. Being absolutely fascinated by his hair, she reached out and petted him. His eyes widened and he briskly pulled away._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, completely caught off guard by such a bold move. I mean, she practically kicked some major butt moments ago and now she was petting him like a dog! _

_The girl tilted her head and looked a little lost. She couldn't have been older than four._

"_You don't like being petted? I would think it would feel nice compared to getting kicked and punched."_

_This caught the boy off guard again. The girl extended her hand out to him again and said sweetly "My name's Selena! Who are you?"_

"_I'm…"_

Selena racked her brains. What was his name? What was the little boy's name?

"Damn it! What was his name?!" she growled and Shibuki looked taken back.

"Who?"

"That little boy…I don't remember his name…"

"You don't remember?...Hmmm…I know I could fill in the blanks, but it would be best if you remembered on your own." Shibuki sighed regretfully and Selena looked at him reproachfully.

"Please Shibuki? Pretty please?" she begged but the great Lion Summon shook his head.

"No, I'm not telling you his name. I will however, tell you that you two were very close as children. You two were practically inseparable! It took his mother and I just to make one or the other come home because neither of you wanted to leave the other's side!" he chuckled fondly before making his way from the window. Selena could barely hear his footsteps as he tracked over to her bedroom door.

"I hope I helped you feel better Selena. Just promise me you won't dwell too much on Faera's kidnapping."

"But Shibuki-"

"Selena, when Faera, Sigmund and I became Summons long ago, we were honor bound to protect the gods and goddess, even if it meant forfeiting our lives for the sake of their own. We regret nothing and do not fear death, for we died once. We're nothing more than living spirits." He concluded with a wry smile, opened the door and left the room.

Selena stared at the door blankly, then looked back outside. The sound of an engine going silent caught her attention and she opened the window to peer down as Cloud dismounted. She pulled back and made a wild dash downstairs.

She skipped the last step on the stairs and ran. Just as Cloud walked in, she threw her arms about him and nuzzled against his chest. Cloud's eyes widened and his cheeks went red as he 

looked down to see the goddess currently latched on to his waist. Unsure as to whether or not to pry her off, he just let her hug him to her heart's content.

"What's all this for?"

"Cloud, something bad has happened! Artemia and her henchmen came by and took Faera!" she cried as her distraught eyes met his. His eyes widened as he stared at the damaged wall with a body print in it and at the demolished cabinet. Blood had soaked into the floor boards and that only made the panic in his heart worse.

"Is Tifa and the kids alright?!" he panicked taking Selena by her shoulders and prying her off from him as gently as possible. Selena nodded and explained what had happened to the best of her knowledge. Cloud looked at her briefly before hustling up the stairs. As his boots faded away from sight, Selena felt something stir again…

"_I'm Cloud." Replied the little boy and he shook her hand._

"_Cloud…" Young Selena repeated softly to herself and blushed. "Let's be friends, 'kay?"_

_The boy looked dumbfounded, but shyly nodded. Selena smiled happily and tugged on him._

"_C'mon! Let's go to my house for some of Faera's cookies!" she exclaimed and that's just what they did…_

"Cloud…Cloud was my…" she murmured softly, the gentle glow of pink rising into her pale cheeks.

"Did you remember?"

Selena turned to look at Shibuki as he sidled up to her. She smiled and nodded. Shibuki chuckled and replied "Life is truly a terribly beautiful thing."

"Yes…That settles it."

Shibuki looked at Selena oddly and inquired "What? Did I miss something?"

Selena eyes were ablaze with confidence as she whipped around to face Shibuki. Her mouth twitched into a smile as she said "I…I will fight back!"

Sigmund's ears pricked and he slowly sat up, threw his head back to howl. Glasses shattered at the high pitched battle cry and Shibuki shot him a dirty look.

"Sigmund…"

"What?"

"Shut up."

**Author Note #2: I know this chapter might be a bummer, but hey, I was feeling bummed out and a little dramatic, if you can call it that. Patience my charming readers, patiences.**

**P.S.: Thanks for all those who are devoted in seeing this story through. You have my eternal gratitude.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I apologize for the wait folks. Right now I'm kinda in a slump. Bummer.**

**Author Note 1: I thank all those who reviewed some of the chapters too! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…cha cha cha!!**

Part 8

"PUSH YOURSELF!!"

The next day came and today, out in the wastelands beyond Midgar, Selena thought it was about time she learned the art of fighting. Sadly, she seemed to be having a rough time. Shibuki was mentoring her and boy, did she find out quick that he was all business. For the seventh time in a row, Shibuki knocked her down and pinned her to the ground in his lion form. He slowly backed off from her and let her up. Eyes scrunched tightly close, she slammed an infuriated fist into the ground.

"Damn it!" she cried out and Shibuki took a seat on his haunches.

"You want to get Faera back don't you?"

"Of course I do! Otherwise I wouldn't be out here!" she snapped at the Summon and Shibuki shook his head.

"It's not enough to be out here Selena. You really have to put effort behind it."

"I'M TRYING!!"

"Well, not hard enough!" Shibuki growled and released a frustrated roar before pacing. Suddenly, Sigmund came out from the shade of an out jutted boulder and approached them.

"Shibuki, may I take over this lesson?" he asked cautiously and the big cat fixed his noble amber eyes on the silver wolf.

"Fine…just don't get carried away." The elder breathed irritably before taking his place under Sigmund's previous refuge. Sigmund watched the big cat go and took a seat on his haunches, his undivided attention on the goddess now.

"Okay, Selena, let's try something different. You like dancing right?"

She nodded and Sigmund's ear twitched as a fly began to pester him. He nipped at it, missed and tried again. After failed attempt of trying to catch the pest, Selena's hand shot out and 

snatched the fly away from Sigmund. She opened her fist and let it go, it buzzed away to go bother someone else.

"What were you saying again?"

"…Oh yes…Dancing and fighting…right! Okay, both are very similar in many ways. As you know from experience, dancing is all about rhythm and timing like waltzing!"

"I hate waltzing though."

"I know, just go with me on this one, 'kay! Okay, look, fighting requires the same thing and it's not always about physical strength either." He explained and shifted back into his human form. He doubled his fists and took his stance.

"Come at me."

"What?"

"Just do it! I'll go easy on you, I promise."

Selena looked skeptical, but gave in. She quietly took her stance: her palms open and up. She slid her bare feet against the earth, analyzing the texture and her environment.

"Anytime today would be good."

"Sigmund…"

"What?"

"You're dead when I get through with you."

In a blur, she flew at him and went to slap him, but he caught her wrist in his left hand.

"Am I? Well, let's see my Goddess…" With yell, he swung her forward and pushed her to the ground. Selena scrambled to her feet as he slowly began to approach. She backed away slowly, until she felt the heated part of rock jutted out from behind her. A plan formulated. As Sigmund got close enough, she whipped around in aquamarine whirlwind, cut the trunk of the stone in half and sent it flying at Sigmund in one swift round house kick.

Sigmund hit the dirt as the chunk flew over head. He peered up with in a split second and made a scramble as Selena was onto him and went to slam her fist into him. Lucky for him, he moved just in time or else, she might a broken some bones instead of creating a fissure in the desert soil.

"Easy Selena! It's just practice!" he cried, eyes widened with fright as the goddess flipped her hair from her face.

"Yes, I know but I wanted to make sure you didn't get too confident." She smirked and giggled.

Suddenly, a golden blur erupted from her side and she dodged just in time to see Shibuki's fist sail inches from her face. But it didn't stop there. She dodged, blocked and guided his fists away from her body until he flipped back and lunged at her in lion form. With a little grin, she danced aside, but the grin faded instantaneously when thick tail wrapped around her wrist as he flew past. She was dragged down, he whipped around and with a roar, he brought his paw down. His claws collided with the earth and he had purposely missed her golden head.

Eyes wide with surprise, Selena couldn't bring herself to breathe. When Shibuki got serious, she knew she could not expect him to ease up. It was not in his nature to do so. His tail unfurled from her wrist and he frowned. He sat promptly on his haunches and frowned. Sigmund trotted up to him and he was not happy.

"I said I would train her! What's your problem?!"

"You were being too lenient, Sigmund. What Selena needs is a mentor, not a childhood friend. I respect the fact that you care a lot about her, but a fight with Artemia is the very matter of life and death for Selena and the world. If Selena dies, all that gathered life in the Lifestream will gather and feed off itself until it has nothing left to give. The dead would not have proper burials and the livelihood of newborn children would not exist. There will be nothing left." He replied solemnly and looked to the clear blue sky.

Selena slowly sat up and wrapped an arm about herself. What could a lowly base born like herself accomplish against someone like Artemia? She slowly picked herself up off the ground and started walking away.

"Selena, where are you going?"

Sigmund was about to trot after her, but Shibuki was on his feet and blocked his path.

"Isn't it obvious? Our beloved goddess, the very goddess we practically raised, is just going to give up. It's a shame isn't it?" he said sourly as he fixed his narrowed amber eyes on her. Selena stopped in her tracks and mumbled "There's no way I can win, Shibuki."

Shibuki unleashed an angry roar and instantly, Sigmund dashed past Shibuki to act as a shield between the two of them.

"Don't you roar at her like that!" Sigmund snarled protectively and his hair was on end. Shibuki regained his usual serene composure, but his thick ebony claws tightened down into the earth, shifting through the dirt and cracking the stones that stood in their way. It was very rare that he got angry, but right now, he was in no mood to be challenged by his lupine pupil.

"Sigmund, stand down. I have no wish to hurt you."

"Stop it…JUST STOP IT!!" Selena screamed at them as earthen spikes erupting from behind her. She whipped around in all beautiful fury and a dark wind swept across the wastelands. Her eyes glowed brightly as her once gentle somber expression contorted into a wicked snarl. Sigmund was terrified of this being before him, but Shibuki stood his ground.

…That's right…channel your fury…channel your wrath and use it as your weapon… he thought as he watched her struggling to control herself.

"Don't restrain it Selena, channel it!" he yelled to her as he crouched down, ready to pounce. She shook her head.

"Damn it Selena!! Think of all the pain she's put you through!! Think of all your friends and family she's hurt!! Grasp your godly wrath and unleash it into a furious wave!!" he bellowed and dashed at her. She clutched her head as the fear and anger surged through her entity. She glanced up at the last second, just as Shibuki became air born, and something happened. An aquamarine light erupted before her, ensnared the Lion Summon and promptly smashed him into the ground.

The ultimate sound of silence settled and the light crept back from whence it came. Selena collapsed on the ground, wide eyed and horrified by what just happened.

"S-Shibuki?" she called out softly, but there wasn't a sound. She carefully rose up and shakily approached the massive crater before her. Sigmund warily approached her side and they looked down in. In the crater, Shibuki lay in his human form struggling to get to his feet and occasionally coughing up blood.

"Oh no…what have I done?" she murmured and rushed down the slope to get to him. She skid to a halt, dropped down beside him and instantly set to work on healing both external and internal injuries.

"Shibuki…Shibuki, I'm so sorry…" she quailed as the tears streamed down her cheeks. The great Lion Summon looked up at the goddess and gave a rare smile. He reached out and dried her right eye.

"Good girl, Selena. A little rough perhaps, but still…We have to get you to do it again."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!" she yelled at him and quickly wiped away her tears. She scowled at him as she finished what she could and helped him sit up. Shibuki gave a painful laugh and replied "Selena, I am of the earth. It will take much more than that to kill me off. Let's try it again."

"Absolutely not! We're going back to the bar and you're going to rest. End of discussion." She snapped and helped him to his feet. With the help of Sigmund, they got out of the crater and went back to the bar.

**7****th**** Heaven Bar…**

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Cloud peered into the kitchen to find Tifa cutting up some vegetables. She turned to him and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm fine when you're around."

_That's right…act normal…act as if everything is fine… _said a dark angelic voice in Tifa's mind. Tifa gave Cloud a wink and returned to her task at hand. Cloud cocked an eyebrow out of surprise and shrugged.

"Ummm…okay I guess…Do you need any help? I've got nothing better to do."

"No, I'm fine." She replied and batted her eyelashes at him. Cloud only nodded and decided it was best if he left the room now. He took a seat in the bar room and lazily drummed his fingers against the counter. He hated having nothing to do and having all his energy being wasted like this. Suddenly the door opened and he turned to see Selena and Sigmund helping in a battle worn Shibuki.

Cloud was on his feet instantly as he took Shibuki from Selena. They escorted the Lion Summon up the stairs and along the way, Cloud asked "What happened? Were you attacked again?"

Sigmund snorted and replied "Nope. Shibuki bit off more than he could chew when we were practicing." Selena shot him a dirty look and his sheepish grin faded. Selena tucked Shibuki in and sighed.

"Get some rest and I swear if I catch you out of bed without a reasonable explanation, you'll be in much bigger trouble than earlier." She chided and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She guided Sigmund and Cloud out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. Cloud cocked an eyebrow.

"Practicing? Practicing for what?"

"Never mind. I fear it's beyond your concern."

"…You want to get Faera back, don't you?"

Selena eyes lit up and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah…I'd do anything to get her back. I mean, Faera's like family to me."

"…Alright, I guess I can help you. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Absolutely not!"

Cloud tilted his head and looked confused as Selena shook her head. She didn't want him getting involved any further.

"Cloud, you and Tifa have done so much for me and look at what has happened. Tell me, do you really think I want to endanger your lives any further?"

"Well, if our lives are in danger, then why stay here? No one's confining you here."

Selena's gaze met his own and they stared the other down.

"What exactly are you implying Cloud Strife? Do you really want me to leave that badly?"

"No, that's not it! I was just-"

"Does Tifa see me as a threat? Does she want me to leave-"

"Selena! No one's asking you to leave. I was just saying that you came here of your own free will."

Selena frowned a little, placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Free will is an understatement. I went into hiding remember?"

"…So do you want me to help you or not?"

Selena tilted her head now. Was he really that bored at the moment? With a sigh, she nodded in defeat and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Alright, alright…have it your way, but if you die, I won't forgive you." She said calmly. Sudden footsteps caught Selena's attention and she turned to see Tifa standing behind her. Tifa shot her a brief glare and then turned to smile at Cloud.

"Cloud, Reno just called. He said Rufus wanted to see you about something important." She informed him and occasionally shot glares at Selena. Cloud sighed and stretched lazily. Well, he did say he wanted something to do, but after a while, catering to people like the Turks made him feel not as energetic as before.

"Fine…" he grumbled but added "but Selena's comin' with me."

"WHAT?! But why Cloud?"

"Because I said I was going to help her look for Faera."

"But Cloud, do you even know where she is? It'll take a miracle to find her."

"That's why I'll be going along." Sigmund called out and grinned. Tifa frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I see how it is…" she growled menacingly as she turned to shoot Selena a death glare. Selena put her hands up defensively and yipped "It's not like that at all Tifa! I'm not trying to take Cloud from you!"

"Yes, you are! You just think because you're a goddess that every guy you come across will fall for you!"

"Tifa, what are you talking about? I don't have any intentions of taking Cloud-"

She was stopped short as the lovely bartender smacked her across the face. Cloud's eyes widened as he quickly restrained Tifa. Sigmund, naturally, went to Selena's side and put his arms protectively about her. Selena blinked away the tears of confusion. She had never seen the bar tender like this.

"Tifa…" the goddess gasped as she tried to keep her composure from crumbling under the scrutinizing glare of Tifa. Selena could hear a lupine growl forming in Sigmund's throat. She looked up and saw his eyes were alight with fury and his teeth were bared. Cloud quickly put Tifa behind him and acted as her shield.

"I know what Tifa did was wrong, but I can't let you hurt her." He said quietly. He watched warily as Sigmund's silver hair stood on end and his growls intensified.

"Sigmund…please don't fight…"

"No…I won't let that bitch get away with that…One way or another, when I get my hands on her, she'll wish she were dead. I don't care if I have to go through him to get to her." He 

snarled as he slowly pulled away from Selena. Selena made a grab for him, but it was too late. He lunged and the battle ensued.

**Author Note #2: Cliffhanger!! Okay, I know this chapter may seem sketchy, probably because I know where I wanna take it, but sometimes I have a hard time trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. So all in all I apologize if the characters seem OOC.**

**P.S.: I will not take this story down just because people don't like it, but as a compromise, I'm willing to redo a chapter. So please quit saying 'take it down' because chances are I will not tolerate that phrase or anything hinting toward it. So…Toodles!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I just got done with watching Advent Children, and I feel the ideas starting to circulate.**

**Author Note 1: I guess I should explain the idea behind a "Summon" in this story. Summons are powerful deceased warriors that serve the gods. There are nine accounted for (except there's actually ten, but the tenth is a child still), but in this story, the only ones the readers need to know are just Shibuki, Faera and Sigmund. Any questions, just ask and I'll get back to you on that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Roll on the floor like gerbils y'all!! Woot!!**

Part 9

**CRASH**

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

Cloud tumbled down the stairs and scrambled to his feet as Sigmund dashed down the stairs after him. There was a minimal distance between the man and the Wolf Summon as Sigmund slowly circled Cloud.

"If you think I'm going to let your little lovebird get away with striking out at my goddess, you're in for a rude awakening human." He growled and transformed into a wolf about the size of horse. His silver hair looked like icy needles as it stuck up with impending fury about to be unleashed and his eyes were like frozen fire, they were chilling enough to burn through Cloud. The swordsman stared at this magnificent beast in both astoundment and fear.

So this was Sigmund's true form.

Cloud glanced from Sigmund to the stairs. Of all places to leave his swords, it was upstairs and on his bed! Sigmund's tail twitched as he stopped pacing and crouched low. Slowly, Cloud reached behind him and felt a chair behind him.

Sigmund lunged so fast, Cloud could just barely keep up as he grabbed the chair and swung with all his might. The chair shattered against Sigmund's head and he was knocked out of the air and through the bar wall, into the street. Panicked screams erupted from outside as Sigmund crashed through the wall again and rushed at Cloud. Cloud danced to the side and pushed a table forward. Sigmund tore through it and pressed towards him.

"You're making this battle far too easy mortal."

"Well, let me get my sword and let me enliven it."

Sigmund shifted back, grinning like the devil himself. He moved to a glass of water and removed two sais from it.

"Hurry up. I'll be waiting for your return, but keep in mind, that when you step down from the last of the stairs, I will destroy you."

Cloud warily watched him as he slowly ascended the stairs, pushing past the frightened women. Selena was the first to collect her wits as she rushed after him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Cloud, let me talk to him. He'll listen to me."

"Selena, he means business-"

Before he could finish, the goddess dashed away from him and he sighed. Could she really soothe this beast? He shook his head and grabbed his sword. Whatever the outcome, he would be ready no matter what.

"Sigmund, stop this now! I'm not hurt."

"That's not the point Selena! Striking you is like striking me! I will not tolerate it from anyone!"

Sigmund stared icily at the stairs and Selena glared at him. She out stretched her arms and narrowed her glowing eyes.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then try getting past me."

"S-Selena…Why are you protecting them? They are dishonoring you: a goddess! You're not like them. You deserve respect from all beings great and small."

"Respect?! How can I get respect when you're always trying to kill people off for little or no offenses? Tell me Sigmund, what's the real reason you're doing this?"

The flame in Sigmund's eyes faded and in its place sprang an unspoken sadness. He shook his head and looked away from her.

"…It's forbidden…"

"What?"

"Selena, a Summon may serve a god or goddess, but they are forbidden from having any sort of sentimental attachments to anyone. They are a spirit bound to very little in both mortal and immortal worlds…The only thing we can do is serve…not love…"

With a forsaken sound, the sais fell to the floor and instantly turned back to water. Sigmund could only stare at the floor, while his words seeped into Selena's mind.

"You…you love me…"

"Ever since the day you came into this world. I would gladly sacrifice my very soul for you without thinking twice, regardless as to whether or not it's wrong or right."

"…Sigmund…"she gasped. He slowly turned his gaze toward her and his eyes no longer had the look of blood lust, but of longing. The very love he kept secret for nearly 21 years had been spilt to the last person he couldn't tell. Selena's eyes softened and she gave a gentle shake of her head.

"Sigmund…You are like a brother to me. I just don't feel the same way about you."

"I'd figured you'd say something like that…Is it still wrong to love you like I do?"

She approached him without a word and quietly put her arms about his neck, pressing her face against his chest.

"Sigmund, I'm not worth the grief. If I mean anything to you, then do me one favor: let me go."

She pulled away from him and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. Even as he gave a gentle grin, the internal struggle flashed behind those crystal like irises. As much as it hurt knowing how the goddess felt about the issue, he knew he couldn't be angry about it. After all, she had known him from childhood until now and to break that relationship, it probably wouldn't feel right in the end. He gave a small nod and backed away from her.

"If that is what you wish for, then I'll do as you say without question…my Lady…"

Selena watched him turn into a silver wolf and walk back through the damaged wall. He was leaving and he wasn't going to be coming back. Tears slipped down her angelic features. He wasn't coming back. He was never coming back.

"…Sigmund…Brother…where ever the wind beckons you, follow it and try not to look back…" she whispered softly as she placed her interclasped hands near her heart.

"Selena…"

Selena turned just enough to see Cloud and Tifa standing at the base of the stairs, watching her warily.

"…He's gone…and I don't think he's coming back…"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably as she cast a tearful gaze at him. His eyes shifted from her gaze to the door.

"Do you still want to go with me?"

Selena gave a soft nod. She couldn't bear to be in this bar any longer knowing she had caused pain. She hurt Tifa. She hurt Cloud. Worst of all, she had hurt her best friends in the whole world. Death looked to be an oasis in itself. Anything just to keep the pain from spreading to anyone else.

The resonant foot falls of boot clad feet approached her and slowly, Cloud walked past her to the door. He paused briefly, the door opened and the sunlight peering in. He seemed to glow before her like…like an angel. Was he an angel? Selena instantly shook off her thoughts and trotted after him, not even daring to look back at the glaring Tifa. Honestly, what was her problem?

**Outside of Midgar…**

"Do you think we should be going this fast?!"

"If we wanna make it to Healin Lodge and back in a short amount of time!" he yelled back to her. Selena's grip tightened a little as they sped along through the dusty wasteland outside of the once industrial city on Fenrir. She soon found herself burying her face into his muscular back and a blush crept into her cheeks. Should she be doing this? Well, there's no sense in turning around now.

_**Healin Lodge**_

"She's coming…Remember our agreement Shinra. If you go back on your word I'll punish you for your incompetence."

A woman with jet black hair pinned into an extravagant bun glared down at the man before her. His strawberry blond hair was smoothed to the side and his gaze did not waver as he faced down the deadly goddess before him.

"Of course, Lady Artemia. You have nothing to fear from me." He answered coolly and the woman smiled.

"I should hope not…for your sake." She purred as she took his chin into her hand and planted a cold kiss upon his brow. "If you wish to bring Shinra back to its former glory, you must fulfill your part and deliver the goddess to me. If you fail, then it's really no skin off my back. I have other means of having her delivered to me. Speaking of which, has by now has alerted her beloved of a meeting with you. Predictably, he should be bringing the goddess in hopes of finding her little friend."

"So what did you want me to do? Why can't you catch her when she arrives?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Silly mortal! To kill a goddess is no easy task and to a kill a goddess who has body guards is a much more difficult task. By now, she is separated from her summons and is currently left in the hands of a group of mortals. Your job is to separate her once and for all, then bring her to me. No questions asked."

Shinra's brow arched. Separating this being from the Cloud Strife was like trying to take a chocobo chick from its mother. It would be difficult, but not entirely impossible, especially if the Chocobo mother in question is outnumbered and overwhelmed. Then again, what's to stop the so called mother from lashing out and mounting the Turks' heads on pikes? Damn.

Artemia's head quirked and pulled away from Shinra.

"I think it's best if I leave now. Even though Selena can't sense my presence like long ago, it still doesn't mean she can't. She's still a goddess. It's up to you now, mortal."

Before Rufus Shinra could say anything more, Artemia's wrist flicked and she was gone in an instant. Everything was quiet and the plan to capture Selena Talos was expected to be carried out.

What did I just get myself into? He groaned mentally and waited for the said guests to step onto the set stage.

_**Outside of Healin Lodge…**_

He hit the brakes and threw up the kickstand. Both passengers relaxed and Selena looked up at the strange edifice before her.

"Is…Is this Healin Lodge?" she asked and Cloud sighed before dismounting. He looked from Selena to the building then back again. He was having a bad feeling at the moment. Should he leave Selena here for the moment, or bring her along?

"Selena, why don't you stay here for a minute. I won't take long."

However, Selena had other ideas.

"But I don't wanna stay here by myself!" she whined and started to get up. Cloud waved her down and repeated "Just stay there! I told you I'll be right back, okay?"

She, grudgingly, stayed put and sighed as she watched him go.

_…I wonder what's bothering him…_

**Author Note #2: And the plot thickens!! So as it stands, Selena's guardians are incapable of protecting her at the moment because:**

**Faera's been kidnapped**

**Shibuki's injured and trying to recover**

**And now Sigmund's gone off to be by himself (Poor guy T.T)**

**So what will happen now? Stay tuned…**

**P.S.: Are you ready for a new character?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Time for a new character!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…so…sleepy… **

**Part 10**

"_You helped me escape from my lone confines of the place I once called home. For 3 lonely years, you brought light into my dark world and finally released me from my prison. A year later, I find that you've finally fled and the quarry that I seek, is hunting you. Selena…It's my turn to help you now…"_

_-Yumiko Takani_

Selena watched him climb the flights of stairs and soon disappear into the building. She frowned slightly.

*…I know he said it would take him a few minutes, but still…Something was bothering him…*

A war-hoop resounded and instead of seeing the spiky haired blond come out, red was all Selena could see as well as the door snapping shut.

"God damn it!!!! Every single time, yo!!!!" fumed the red head as he stomped the floor repeatedly before turning to the door.

"Okay, so you're still good!" he yelled, but no answer came. Selena was very confused now, so she decided to check it out. She got up and made her way toward the fuming red head.

"Excuse me…Is everything alright?"

The red head turned to face her, ready to start ranting, but his words never made it past his lips. His hazel eyes widened and a small noise escaped his throat as he continued to stare. Selena cocked and eyebrow.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

She waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"Errr…Sorry, did you want something sweetheart?" he grinned and she wanted to laugh, but bit her tongue. After all, it wasn't nice to laugh at someone who was clearly having a rough day.

She pointed to the door and asked "I was just wondering what was going on in there. Did Cloud lock you out?"

The red head glared at the door and growled "yeah, but we're just playin' yo! Right Cloud?"

The door was thumped violently and the red head laughed.

"Smartass punk…Oh, where are my manners! I'm Reno and…" He glanced her up and down "uh, who might you be? And what're you doin' with Chocobo head?"

Selena snorted at last and tried to regain control, but Reno didn't seem to mind. In actuality, he was enjoying the sound of her laughter. Selena introduced herself after she got over her fit and explained "Cloud's helping me out with an important matter, but first he has to take care of business here."

Reno put an arm around her shoulder and yelled to the door "boy, Strife you're a selfish bastard! Taking care of your business before helping this pretty girl! That's low, yo!"

The door was wrenched open and a sword was waving dangerously under Reno's nose.

"Take your hands off from her and mind your own damn business." Cloud growled out, but suddenly, two rods came out of nowhere to strike, but Cloud managed to block them with ease.

"Reno! Take the girl and run!" yelled a monotone voice from inside. Reno turned to Selena and gave her an apologetic look.

"Uh-oh, looks like a fight's gonna break out sweet heart! C'mon, before it gets to rough yo!"

He grabbed her wrist and started running away with her, but Selena glanced back at Cloud. He was out numbered four to one. She had to help him!

"Reno, let go!" she yelled and yanked out of his grasp, but he whipped around and threw her on to his shoulder. Reno staggered slightly after adjusting, but Selena struggled in his grasp.

"Stop squirmin' yo!" he yelped as he came close to taking a tumble down the stairs. Selena watched with horror as Cloud was finally overwhelmed after being struck down with one of the Electromagnetic rods.

"RENO, STOP!!!!! THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM!!!!" She screamed and started clawing his back.

"OW, OW, OW!!!! CUT IT OUT, WILL YA!!!! OW!!!!!" he howled and finally dropped her, hissing with pain as he rubbed his back. Selena took off and dashed up the stairs. She had to protect Cloud, she had to protect her friend! Just as she reached the door, a figure cloaked in black grabbed her and dashed away with her.

"CLOUD!!!!!"

**7****th**** Heaven Bar…**

"…He failed…It figures."

Artemia sat at one of the tables, eyes closed as she watched the scene unfold in her mind. Her face scrunched up at the sight of the cloaked figure.

"Damn her…Damn her to the confines of the hottest part of hell!" she hissed venomously as Tifa sauntered forth and handed her a glass of the best wine she had. Artemia opened her eyes and took the cup, debating whether to take a drink or just throw it across the room. So she took a grudging sip.

"So, what is it that you wish of me? Shinra failed, apparently."

Artemia set the glass down and pursed her red lips. Then a wicked grin crept on to her face.

"Tell me, my darling Tifa…Are Shibuki and the children still here?"

Tifa froze.

*_…no…no, don't tell her anything! I have to fight back! C'mon Lockhart!..._* she fought internally for the umpteenth time as the potent potion's effect started wearing off. Artemia glanced at Tifa, her grin escalating into a predatory smile.

"Uh-oh…It seems you've gained control of your mind. Not for long…"

Artemia pulled out another potion and held it out to Tifa.

"Take it." She commanded softly and with shaky hands, Tifa took the bottle.

"Y-you won't get away with this, Artemia!" she hissed and spat in the other woman's face. Artemia pulled out a handkerchief, wiped away the saliva and rose to her feet. Her hand shot forth and brutally took hold of the trembling brunette's hair, yanking back viciously.

"You should be grateful I kept you alive this long. Most people who cross my path wind up dead in that same instant we meet." She whispered in the bartender's ear, before pulling the cork from the vial with her white teeth and practically shoving the contents down Tifa's throat. Tifa didn't stand a chance and again, she was under Artemia's control.

Breathing hard, Artemia straightened herself up and took a seat.

"Now then, are the children and Shibuki here?"

Tifa nodded and the moon goddess grinned once again. She looked to the ceiling and cried "Shibuki, Summon of the Earth, come forth and do my bidding!"

The ceiling was smashed through by a big golden blur and in the bar room stood Shibuki in his lion form, his eyes ablaze with a tremendous wrath.

"Artemia! You go too far!!!" he thundered and the bar shook. Artemia just sat before him smiling.

"Who are you to preach to a goddess, such as myself? Hmmm, Shibuki?"

Guttural growls rolled out from Shibuki's throat. He was now under her control and there was nothing he could do, unless there was another god or goddess in the area.

"Anyways, I've got a job for you Shibuki…" she rose from the table again and approached him. She ran a pale, cold hand from his cheek to his jaw line.

"Gather the two brats and bring them to me, then go find your precious Selena. When you find her give her this message."

Shibuki transformed back into his normal form, but his fury remained intact as he took the message and stuffed it between the chainmail of his armor and the wool beneath the chainmail.

"Will that be all?!" he growled as he bared his teeth. Yumiko shook her head and patted him on the top of his head.

"If you should see that poor excuse of a child of mine, tell her that even if she tries to help, it will all be for nothing. If she couldn't defeat me before, what makes her think she can now? Now get a move on."

She shooed him away and grudgingly, Shibuki began his irksome task.

The moon goddess turned to Tifa next. Taking the bartender's face in her hands, she planted a cold kiss on Tifa's forehead.

"I also have an important job for you, my dear."

So the scheming begins anew…

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!"

Through the trees, both goddess and kidnapper soared and bounded. Selena tried clawing at the captor's back like she had with Reno, but her sharp nails only grazed against the silk of the cloak and hidden armor. This was not good.

"Just sit tight for a bit. We're almost there." The captor said in a husky voice. Selena went rigid. Almost where?! Who was this woman? She recognized that voice, but where?

A mist began to settle across the forest and the roar of a water fall began to increase. Soon the mysterious woman came to a halt and Selena could feel her head swivel as the woman searched.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked warily, but all she received was a small soothing "shhhhh…"

It was silent now. Before Selena could register the woman's next move, her captor leapt from the branch and they plummeted. The wind whistled in her ears and her golden hair trailed as Selena was forced to shut her eyes after the silky black cape flew up and covered her face. The smell of pine and flora (perhaps roses?) filtered through her olfactory sense and a face came to mind. Surely, it couldn't be…! The goddess was jolted from thought as freezing cold water broke their fall. Selena accidently inhaled some as they hit, but as they sank, a bubble formed around them. She coughed momentarily as the bubble sunk lower and started moving forward.

"Selena…I'm sorry about all this, but I cannot afford to lose you before I get a chance to repay your kindness."

"Who…Who are you?"

"You shall see soon enough when we reach our destination."

The bubble they were traveling in squeezed its way into an underwater cavern and slowly, they began to surface. The enchantment broke as soon as the captor stepped foot on the dry shore and she carefully set Selena on her feet. The goddess straightened herself out and looked at the hooded figure.

Pale hands crept out and slowly pulled back the hood. Long black hair spilled out as crimson eyes collided with Selena's emerald green. Her red lips pulled into a small gentle smile as she extended her arms out at the overjoyed Selena. Selena rushed forward and embraced the woman heartily, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yumiko…Yumiko, it's been so long…How did you find me?" the fair goddess wept into the woman's cloaked shoulder. Yumiko's pale hand petted the back of Selena's head as she made soothing sounds.

"I know sister, I know. It's been nearly a year since we've last seen each other."

Yumiko pulled away and looked Selena over.

"Well, you're still alive and as well as can be expected. Now come on. Someone's waiting for you."

Yumiko took her half sister's hand and lead her into another room. Yumiko ushered Selena into the room first and the younger goddess gasped. In the dim light, Selena could just make out fiery red feathers as the creature in question slept on. Selena turned to Yumiko.

"You…you got Faera back? How? When? Did you encounter Artemia?"

Yumiko raised her hand to quiet Selena.

"Take it easy, Selena. Just sit down and I will tell you everything you want to know."

Selena obey as she sat next to the slumbering phoenix. Yumiko pulled out a basket of Banora White apples and set them in front of her sister.

"Here. You must be famished." Yumiko offered and Selena happily took one. The darker goddess closed her eyes and sighed.

"…I was afraid I was going to be too late…" she began and Selena tilted her head out of confusion.

"Late? Late for what?" she asked after clearing her mouth. Yumiko chuckled and motioned for her to keep eating.

"Well, let me start back a ways Selena…I will try to keep this short and sweet, but there's so much to cover. I'm sure you remember when you helped me escape from the castle dungeon a year ago, right?"

Selena gave a small nod and was about to say something, but Yumiko held up her hand.

"Shhh…Don't interrupt…Now then…after you helped me escape, I really had no wish to go back, but it wasn't until I bumped into Skyler-"

"You ran into big brother? How is he? Is he okay? I know he left home in search of you because Artemia willed it."

Yumiko made a noise of disgust.

"Ah yes…Because mother willed it…Don't worry, Skyler's eyes are finally opened. He now sees our mother for what she truly is…But as I was saying, I had bumped into him on my little journey for freedom and lo and behold, he tells me you have fled the castle. So naturally I tracked back to see what had become of you and the place I once called home. I arrive and let me tell you Selena, as soon as you left, the Detalia was turned upside down in a topsy turvey mess!" She explained and Selena stared at her in awe.

"…It has? How can that be? Why hasn't father or Sol put their foot down on her yet? I mean, sure she has every right to punish him or myself, but what right does she have to lash out at the other gods?"

Yumiko's crimson eyes darkened.

"Selena, father was put under a sleeping spell, but lucky enough, I, along with Skyler, managed to drive Artemia out of the Celestial realm and awaken him. So instead of coming here to punish her, he must stay and assist the others into righting the wrongs she's committed in the realm. I'm only here to act on father's behalf. He wanted me to find you first and protect you. As for Artemia…Well…that's where we have a problem Selena. Tried as I might, I could not defeat her alone, even though she did run from battle. As I said before, it took both my strength and Skyler's to drive her out, but I have a feeling…a feeling deep within that is telling me that you may be able to stop her once and for all."

Selena cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"Believe it or not, Shibuki had said something very similar to what you're telling me. But the truth of the matter is…I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends…Nobody… I mean…I couldn't even protect Faera, Tifa or…"

*…Cloud…*

Yumiko frowned as she watched the very Goddess of the Lifestream look away in shame.

"Well then…We'll just have to fix that won't we?"

**Author Note #2: Well, what'd think? Hate? Love? Indifferent? Tell me what'cha think? (I know it's not the best in the world, but I'm tryin' here. So cut me a little bit of slack, 'kay?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, folks. I sorta lost my drive, that was until I listened to some music that reminded of FF7 (Thank you Evans Blue!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…so…sleepy… **

**Part 11**

**Back at Healin Lodge…**

"I asked you a question!"

Staring down at the blade being pointed dangerously close to his throat, Rufus Shinra quivered fearfully. The Turks lay defeated and some unconscious, while the others watched from the sidelines warily fearing for Shinra's life.

"I'm telling you I don't know anything about that woman that took the Goddess! I was only doing as I was told by the one you call Artemia! And that woman was not her!" Shinra snarled fearfully and Cloud frowned.

"Shinra, listen up! If Selena dies-"

"Cloud, if Selena dies, we will too."

Cloud's eyebrow quirked and he barked "tell me what you know and don't you dare lie to me."

Just to make sure he got the point, he poked Shinra and earned a startled cry.

"Alright, alright! Calm down…As I was saying, beside the fact that Selena is a Goddess, do you know what she rules over?"

Silence filled the room and Shinra continued on.

"Cloud, she is the very Goddess of the Lifestream. She is the very guardian of Life and Death, and she also holds the Promised Lands within her grasp. But according to Artemia, Selena has forgotten her past thanks to some incantation the Moon Goddess preformed after Selena had returned from her life on earth, specifically from the Mount Nibelheim region. All roughly about four years ago."

"Four…Years ago?...She must have been forced to leave during the Rampage…" he mumbled half to himself. Rufus nodded and slowly rose to his feet.

"Then…If that's true…Why can't I remember her?"

"Perhaps your modifications had something to do with it. You're still gaining back some of your lost memories, right?" Rufus pressed carefully and Cloud glared menacingly.

"What about her bodyguards?"

"The Summons? They've been at her side since the very day she was born. She did tell you about why Artemia is seeking her life?"

"If she did, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Cloud hissed, jabbing Shinra with his sword again.

"Oi, oi, calm down Strife!" the latter hissed and Cloud waited.

"Alright, Alright, I'm listening…"

"As Artemia had mentioned when I asked, it all stems from the fact that Selena was born out of marriage. The Sun god, Helios, had made love to the Goddess of the Stars and when she found out she was pregnant with Selena, Artemia was naturally infuriated. And the gods think humans are bad for our family dramas…Pathetic really…"

Cloud frowned and started backing away slowly.

"Alright…I'm going now…And Shinra…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks…" he said, feeling rather awkward to be thanking an enemy as he backed out of the building, then turned to run back to Fenrir. He leapt off the stairs, mounted his bike and took off before the others could try to pursue him.

As he sped along and was a good distance from the lodge, from the corner of his eye, a golden blur caught his attention. He slowed slightly to see a cloud of dust fly behind a massive golden beast he had never even seen before. Somehow, the beast saw him, turned on heel in mid-run and barreled straight at him. Cloud instantly revved Fenrir and shot off.

Chancing a glance back, the creature started losing ground, but suddenly, earthen spikes shot up before him and swerved to dodge each of them. He didn't have to look back to know the monstrosity was closing in, but if it was lookin' for a fight, by the gods, the bastardly thing would get one!

He pressed a button and Fenrir's sides flew open and he snatched up a couple swords, fusing them together instantly.

Just then, a surprise spike erupted underneath him and took out his back tires. Fenrir was sent careening in the air along with its driver, but while it landed with an ugly skid, Cloud landed on his feet, sword in hand. He took his stance as the massive beast came closer.

Its golden mane gleamed like wildfire under the sun, his thick ebony claws dug up the earth as an earth shaking roar broke through over the loud din from earlier. Finished, familiar amber eyes bored into Cloud's, but expecting a fight, nothing happened. The big cat sat on his haunches and became enshrouded in light. His form changed to something close to human and before Cloud stood a furious Shibuki.

"When I motion for you to halt, that doesn't mean drive faster!" he bellowed and Cloud snarled at him.

"Well, I'm so sorry, Shibuki! But I have other matters that need my attention!"

"Where's Selena?"

"I don't know. Some woman in a black cloak kidnapped her while we were at Healin Lodge."

Shibuki breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the heavens as if to personally thank the gods.

"That is definitely a sign…A good sign at that…" he breathed and Cloud felt confused.

"Shibuki, what the hell's goin' on?"

Shibuki looked at him for the longest of times before saying "Tell me what you know and I'll explain the current situation at hand."

Cloud growled irritably, explained quickly what he had learned earlier and when he finished, Shibuki nodded.

"Well, that's a start for you, Cloud Strife…Alright, as you held up your end, I shall do the same…To begin, I just came from the little bar…Cloud, Artemia has the children."

The young warriors eyes widened.

"Denzel…Marlene…" he murmured with fright and Shibuki nodded to confirm this.

"Yes and my guess is she put Tifa under some spell. I'm willing to wager that Artemia ordered Tifa to send you to the place where you and Selena were ambushed, but lucky for us, fortune smiles. Come with me and I shall take you to her."

"But what about the others-"

"Cloud, I must deliver Artemia's challenge to Selena first. Nothing will happen to Denzel and Marlene unless Selena declines."

"And Tifa?"

Shibuki frowned.

"As we speak, she's currently turning your friends against Selena. If they should capture her, which they won't I assure you, Tifa will guide them to Artemia and the onslaught will happen from there…Now I'll ask you one more time: Are you coming or not? Selena could definitely use your help, Cloud…More than ever…"

Cloud frowned and nodded. He started towards Fenrir, but Shibuki called out "Leave it. Where we're going, it won't be able to make it."

"But-" he began to argue, but Fenrir was consumed in an earthen sphere.

"It will be protected until you come back for it, now come on."

Shibuki transformed into his true form and lowered himself for Cloud to mount. Once on the Great Lion Summons back, Shibuki roared proudly and took off.

**Hide out in the woods somewhere…**

"But…Yumiko, I'm not as strong as you or Skyler-"

"Shut up!!!! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!!!!!" the dark haired woman yelled. Selena cringed under her sister's harsh voice and Faera stirred awake.

"How dare you doubt yourself like that?! Has Artemia made you forget your pride as a Goddess? Has she truly broken your spirit? The Selena I knew was a brave spirit, who would never back down, even if she sensed a beating along the way! The Selena I see now is a cowardly one, who has forgotten the very meaning of her title!" Yumiko fumed irritably, but stopped as Selena slowly curled up and clutched at her head.

"Selena?...Selena, I'm sorry…"

"…Cloud…Cloud…"

"Selena? Selena, I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Yumiko shook her shoulder slightly, but her sister kept whispering that name as if it were her lifeline.

_**Flash**__ …a blond little boy held the hand of a blonde little girl while he was recovering from a head injury…_**Flash**_…The boy and girl are older, teasing one another under a beautiful summer sky…_**Flash**_…A large military truck stops in the little town where they grew up and he leaves…_**Flash**_…they're older now, and he comes back in disguise, never revealing himself to anyone but her alone…_**Flash**_… "I love you"…_**Flash…**

"Selena…Selena, answer me!" Yumiko was shaking her frantically now, while the young goddess hyperventilated and broke out into a cold sweat. Her eyes were wide and blank as she her whispering escalated in volume and pace.

...**Flash**_… "I love you"…_**Flash**_… "Stay with me"…_**Flash**_…Flames erupted and death claimed the towns people as a man with silver hair stood in the center looking up at the sky…__**Flash**__... "I have to go…Whatever happens Selena, I will always love you"…_**Flash**_..._

"CLOOOOOOOOOOOOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The final scene played in her mind of what appeared to be a dead Cloud being led away on a stretcher had finally gotten to her. Selena's eyes glowed a powerful green-blue and she screamed. Yumiko grabbed Faera and fled immediately just as the planet's life crept up through the floor. All anyone could see after that was the blinding light of Life.

**Author Note #2: Sorry about all that Flash and …'s, but in case you don't know, those were Selena's memories coming back. If I got carried away, I apologize (is it me or do I do a lot of apologizing? O.o?). Either way, it was caused by a spur of the moment, the fact I haven't slept a wink and I've been alone for more or less than five days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Oh my god! It's been an utter nightmare to get back into the swing of things and it doesn't help that I've been kept busy as well as stressed over everything (homework, financial business, etc…). Either way, we're well over half way to the end, so try to be patient with me. I know I'm quite difficult to work with, so I apologize (again) for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Now if only this was all real…hmmm…**

**Part 12**

"…_I know now…I remember…everything…Failure for me is not an option…"_

_-Selena Talos_

Dark clouds filled over head and lightning flashed in the angry sky. The winds picked up as the blinding energy of the earth seared forth in a mighty wave. Yumiko and Faera just barely escaped the chaos, but watched in awe as Selena's rampage carried on.

She had been hurt…

Too many times to count…

Now it was time somebody paid the piper.

The earth began to crack and split as more energy seeped forth, surrounding its angry and injured ruler.

Selena closed her eyes and felt as if she were floating in water. She could feel her golden locks whip and whirl about her bare frame as she listened to the Lifestream's calls. As the Lifestream was of one mind and body, she was the heart of it all. She was the core of life that swam through every living being on that planet, great or small, but at the same time, she welcomed those same beings when it was their time to pass.

Along her path, she had been used, betrayed and nearly killed. However, like everything that has balance to it, she had been saved, loved and enshrouded with protection of her friends and family.

"…Cloud…I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me…but in the future…I shall be ready…and waiting…"

The storm began to come slowly to a halt, but the energy radiated from the young goddess as she stepped forth from the massive crater.

Eyes still closed, her bare feet moved over the bare earth with confidence, but her destination was unknown to Yumiko and Faera.

"What…What just happened?" Faera inquired softly and Yumiko shook her head.

"It seems we got our Selena back." She smiled as they continued to watch her quietly. Grass sprouted and flowers formed shortly after Selena finally stepped out of the steep crater. That's when she opened her eyes at last.

Her eyes were brighter and more alive than either Faera or Yumiko had seen them as she gazed at them with a small smile. She shook her head and laughed at the surprised looks she was getting.

"What? You're looking at me like you haven't seen me in ages!"

Yumiko released Faera and ran up to hug Selena.

"Look at you! Is this all a dream?!" Yumiko gasped and Selena shook her head.

"Nope! I'm really here!...Ummm, Yumiko…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your cloak or something? The draft I'm getting isn't too pleasant."

**Meanwhile…**

"How much further?" Cloud yelled over the coming thunder. Dark clouds had build over them and lightning flashed in a foreboding manner. Shibuki's run slowed to a trot and his ears lay flat.

"Something's wrong…Something has disturbed our goddess."

Cloud spurred Shibuki and yelled "Well, let's go! We have to protect her!"

Shibuki gazed up at him and snorted.

"Cloud, you must accept that there are truly powerful forces to be reckoned with. You cannot hope to fight a god."

"Does it matter? Look, if we don't help her, then-"

"I KNOW!!!!! Just sit tight and hold on." Shibuki rumbled and rushed forth.

Through the thick forest, he leapt and sailed over the forest floor until they reached a cliff. It was then they saw something that terrified the both of them: the energy of the Lifestream.

"Oh no…This can't be good…" Cloud muttered, but Shibuki stood stock still. His amber eyes searched the ground below for the source of the trouble, but he found nothing except for Yumiko clutching Faera.

He shifted impatiently before saying softly "The storm will subside in time. We just have to be patient…"

"…Patient?...But…"

"…_Cloud…I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me…but in the future…I shall be ready…and waiting…" _ said an enchanting voice. Cloud froze and glanced about, but found no one. A warm breeze stirred the trees and soon, the chaos that troubled the forest subsided. The Lifestream energy faded and all they could see was a rather exposed Selena standing in the center of the steaming crater.

"Whoa…" Cloud breathed as he watched her slowly stride out of the crater. Soon, the crater was filled with plant life as Selena finally climbed out. Cloud tilted his head and his eyes were wide.

Shibuki chuckled and shook his head.

"It seems she's finally come back to us…Wait…Cloud cover your eyes! She's indecent!"

Shibuki's long tail swished forward and covered Cloud's eyes immediately.

"Ack! Why didn't you say so before?! Owowowow!!!!! Get your hairy tail out of my eyes!!!!" Cloud hissed as he struggled to move Shibuki's powerful appendage from his eyes, but to no avail.

"I will once Yumiko finishes buckling her cloak." He snapped as he chanced a glance down at the sisters and finally, Selena was decent.

Shibuki sighed, gave a quick shake before growling to his slightly blinded passenger "Hold on."

"Wait, what?!"

Before Cloud could register what was happening, his watering eyes bleared even more as the wind whipped past his face. Shibuki ran and leapt down the Cliffside, careful not to make too sharp of a move. Cloud's fists dug into the fiery golden mane and he leaned as close as he could to keep the whistling wind from his already blinded eyes.

Finally, a small sudden shock came and Cloud knew they had landed. Luckily for him, Shibuki decided to walk towards the group.

While Cloud rubbed his eyes, a soft voice called out to them. A voice that was both familiar, but at the same time, slightly different. Almost completely confident.

"Shibuki! Cloud! You're alright!" Selena called out and ran over to greet them. Her arms happily embraced Shibuki's muscular neck and he chuckled.

"It's good to see you've finally returned…However…I fear I have some rather distressing news Selena."

"Artemia…" she growled dangerously and Shibuki nodded.

"Exactly…And this time, she's calling you out."

"It figures…The damn coward…I bet she got to Tifa, didn't she? It would explain why she wasn't killed after Faera's kidnapping."

Again Shibuki nodded, but looked sadly to the sky.

"Though that is very true, I fear things have taken a turn for the worst. Artemia has taken the children as insurance you will come for them and Tifa is currently turning the others against you as we speak."

With his tail, Shibuki pried Cloud from his back and transformed into his normal form. He reached in between his chain mail and tunic to produce the message. Selena solemnly took it and broke open the seal. Her eyes flickered over the writing.

While a smile graced her soft lips, her eyes glowed with fury.

"…That bitch…This is a new all time low for her…Well, it looks like the final battle's right around the corner." She mused darkly as the paper within her hands burst into flames. Yumiko and Faera came to her side then.

"Meaning what exactly?" Yumiko asked and the fair goddess turned to her sister.

"It means the last battle will be held in Midgar…"

"But…You can't do that. Innocent people will get hurt, Selena." Cloud argued, no longer blinded, but his eyes narrowed slightly at the turn of events. Selena sighed and looked to the sky.

"I don't know what to tell you, love, but if this is Artemia's will, we're not in a good position to object. Lives are at stake, both the children's and the people of this planet." She explained and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I can try to take the battle outside of Midgar, but can't make any promises. Knowing Artemia, she'll probably pin your friends against me as well as have her own minions thrown into the mix. It's gonna get really ugly…That is also why I want you to stay out of this battle."

"What?! I don't think so!" Cloud fumed, his hands clenching into fists, but Selena shook her head.

"Cloud…I remember everything…Everything that I wanted to forget, but Artemia took the opportunity to assist me in forgetting. During those 4 years of my amnesic condition, I often wondered why I couldn't remember, but now I know. I couldn't remember because part of me was afraid. Afraid to re-open old wounds that ran so deep, that even the greatest ocean could have been filled to the brim, but never contain my pain…"

"But-" Cloud began, but she placed a gentle hand upon his cheek and smiled.

"…I thought I had lost you 4 years ago back in the Mako reactor of Nibelheim. The day I thought you had died, part of me longed to die with you and I would have if it weren't for my responsibilities at hand. So in the end, I opted for forgetting my life here amongst mortals. However, now that I know you are alive, I'd like to keep you that way."

She leaned forward and gently, brushed her lips against his own. A small tear spilled down her cheek as she did so. After a moment, she finally pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"…I love you, regardless as to whether you feel the same or not. And it is because I love you that you will be staying here with Shibuki and Faera until this conflict is resolved.

"What?! Wait-Huh?"

Cloud was about to move forward, but was held back by something. He glanced down and found that he was shackled to the ground.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Cloud. I hope you can forgive me in the end." She concluded as she slowly backed away, then turned to Shibuki. "Shibuki…When we came here, did you bring my armor and garments?"

"Of course. Originally they were in the bar, but luckily before Artemia had summoned me, I managed to sneak them past her and hid them. Go to the cliff with a massive sword sticking up and they should be buried 10 paces to the right of it."

"Good enough…Yumiko, I want you to go to Detalia and tell father what's happened. As for Artemia…She is mine."

Yumiko gave a solemn nod and suddenly, bat like wings sprouted from her back. Without another word, she took to the sky like a sparrow.

Selena turned to Cloud, Shibuki and Faera to give them a wave.

"Wish me luck!" she chirped with a grin before she became consumed in the planet's life. When it had faded, she was gone.

**Author Note #2: Another chapter up and running. I'm happy, you guys are probably semi-happy (I know I'm slow and I'm sorry again, so try not to stone me) and everything's okay…Well…Sorta…Good enough! Chug-a-lug, chug-a-lug, chug-a-luggity lug!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Damn, I must be on crack to actually post two chapters within the same week! It's a miracle, but don't get your hopes to high. Right now, I think it's time we checked up on a certain wolfish character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Now if only this was all real…hmmm…**

_Part 13_

"_Selena, a Summon may serve a god or goddess, but they are forbidden from having any sort of sentimental attachments to anyone. They are a spirit bound to very little in both mortal and immortal worlds. The only thing we can do is serve, not love."_

"_You…you love me…"_

"_Ever since the day you came into this world. I would gladly sacrifice my very soul for you without thinking twice, regardless as to whether or not it's wrong or right."_

That conversation played through his mind over and over again, the monotony dulling the once fresh wound. Now it had become a lulling torture.

His large lupine paws dragged on over the barren earth and his sky blue eyes had lost their usual light. Even they sky seemed to mock him with its bright, cheerful hue.

Had it been a mistake to bare his heart to the world?

Some would say no, but he was unsure. If he had been born a human, he would probably would have had a 50/50 chance of gaining Selena's love. However, that was not Sigmund's case.

After he had died and his human body became one with the earth, his spirit had been transformed into his present day state. Sure he was quite powerful and dangerous as they come, but what was the point of being an all powerful being if he really couldn't protect something he had been attached to?

Wasn't that the point of protecting someone? Because you love them?

He looked to the sky and gave a soft groan. He was tired, oh so tired.

His body collapsed to the ground unceremoniously and let his head lull to the side. His thoughts wandered over the object of his affection that he had abandoned in the end. The gods would surely punish him for ditching his duties, but he would happily endure it. As long as something could take away his pain.

As his thoughts wandered, he began to think back to when he and the others first came to the human world…

_At the time, he was nothing more than the pet of the strange family as they entered the little town. Shibuki and Faera had stayed in their human forms to assume their roles as 'father' and 'mother' to the sweet child of sunshine. However, he had chose to remain a wolf._

_At first glance, the people had looked at the band oddly, as if they were some sort of demons or band of magical misfits (which was only half true). Very few people had visited after they had moved in, but there was one visit he would not forget._

_His first encounter with Cloud Strife._

_The boy had knocked on the door and instantly, Sigmund had went into an excited frenzy; barking and whining as if he were a dog. However, a swift clock on the head from Shibuki shut him up pretty quick._

"_Behave!" his mentor snapped as he answered the door. From behind Shibuki, Sigmund could see a scrawny, wide eyed child with blond locks sticking up this way and that. The only tame part of the boy's hair was his pony tail._

_Sigmund twitched slightly when he felt Shibuki shift slightly before asking __"Oh, you're one of our neighbors aren't you? Would you like to come in?"_

_The child looked unsure at first, but mumbled "I don't know…My mom says I'm not supposed to enter a stranger's houses unless she knows them."_

_Shibuki shrugged before saying "Alright suit yourself little one…By the way, you haven't by any chance seen a little girl with long curled blonde hair have you?"_

"_Sure, there's a quite few in the town, but I don't know them too well."_

"_Well, this girl is about ye big, bluish-green eyes and goes by the name of Selena. If you should see her along your trip, tell her that she's wanted at home." Shibuki finished and was about to shut the door, but Sigmund darted out past him. For a split second, the Wolf summon thought young Cloud had wet himself and sensed Shibuki was about to go on a day long rant about why he shouldn't run outside like that. _

_However, all that was heard was a small gasp._

_Cloud gave an audible gulp and his eyes were wide as saucers as his eyes collided with Sigmund's ice blue._

_That's when Shibuki decided to interject and perform damage control._

"_Would you like to pet…er…Fenrir?"_

_Sigmund's ears snapped up in surprise. That wasn't his name!_

_Cloud looked unsure again, but Shibuki knelt next to him and pulled Sigmund close._

"_See, he's perfectly harmless as long as you don't make any sudden moves." He soothed as he petted Sigmund. Cloud's small hand reached shakily out to Sigmund and just to humor himself, Sigmund's tongue flicked out, startling Cloud._

_Shibuki laughed and shook his head._

"_Aww, it's okay. Maybe some other time if you want." Shibuki finally concluded and patted Sigmund on the side, then went inside._

_Cloud tilted his head warily and started walking away. Then a devilish thought leapt into Sigmund's mind and he decided to have some fun with the terrified boy._

_As soon as Cloud started walking away, he started trotting after him. Cloud stopped and started at him out of fright._

_He pointed a shaky finger back to the house and ordered "g-go home Fenrir. Go on!"_

_Sigmund tilted his head, plopped right down on his haunches and let his tongue innocently loll out as he panted. Sensing no immediate danger from this act, Cloud started walking away again. When the boy was feet away, Sigmund got up and started trotting after him, thus the game of trotting and ordering to go home continued until Cloud took off running._

_Sigmund mentally laughed as he watched the small boy futily run from him, while he just kept trotting lightly after him. For a boy of Cloud's age and nimble frame, he was quite a runner!_

_Sigmund kept up the playful chase until Cloud turned the corner and ran right smack into a group of boys two times his size. Sigmund stopped and watched from behind the corner as the bullying began._

_*C'mon kid…Grow a pair and knock his ass out!* Sigmund mentally snarled as he watched them push Cloud to the ground and proceeded to kick him in the sides._

_Sigmund's hackles raised immediately, but someone else unexpected finally stepped in._

_From out of nowhere, a young girl no older than four years of age, dashed forth and viciously slapped the oldest of the boys, sending him sprawling to the ground with a bloody nose. _

_She towered over him, her fists doubled as she snarled __"Pick on someone your own size!"_

_Sigmund snorted discreetly as he mentally doubled over in a laughing fit! A little girl half their age just laid the smack down on their asses! Priceless!_

_The boys were alight with fear and took off after shouting something about revenge, but Selena paid them no heed. Her attention was focused on Cloud, who just sat up._

_She extended her hand to him to help him up and asked "hey are you alright?"_

_Cloud did not immediately answer as he scuffed his shoe against the rough mountain soil. Utterly transfixed by his hair, she reached out and petted him, which resulted in surprise from the victim party. Cloud immediately pulled away._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Selena now looked at him out of surprise. She tilted her head and chimed back "You don't like being petted? I would think it would feel nice compared to getting kicked and punched."_

_Cloud was caught off guard again by her gentle and sincere nature. She held her hand out to him again and piped "Oh, by the way, my name's Selena. Who are you?"_

_Cloud shyly took her hand in his and piped back "I'm Cloud."_

"_Cloud…" Young Selena repeated softly to herself and blushed. "Let's be friends, 'kay?"_

_And that was how it was for as long as Sigmund could remember them._

_Day in and day out, those two were practically inseparable. Seasons came and past as they grew older, but their friendship remained undaunted as that grew as well. And speaking of inseparable, Sigmund remembered well when Faera or Shibuki would go to check up upon the supposedly slumbering goddess in the middle of the night and find her bed empty._

_At first, they had panicked, thinking someone had kidnapped her, but after searching, they had found that she had snuck off to none other than Cloud's home and snuggled close to him. However, these nightly outings did not cease until that awful day._

_The day that Cloud had left the village in hope of becoming a SOLDIER._

Sigmund gave a loud sigh and closed his eyes, his ears lying flat. He can still remember the nasty spat between them. How long and hard Selena had cried once he left…

"_SOLDIER?! No Cloud, no!"_

_By then, Selena had just turned 13 and Cloud 15. It was the middle of the day and the two of them were off in their so called 'Secret Place' just outside of the town. They sat in the tall wild grass under the bright summer sky and were currently watching the clouds roll by…that was until Cloud spilled the news to Selena._

"_Selena, listen to me…"_

"_Cloud, why do you think they're recruiting boys as young as you? Something's wrong, Cloud. Something's really wrong." She pleaded as she sat up to glance over at him. She watched his brows furrow while he closed his eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Cloud was practically obsessed with SOLDIER ever since he deemed General Sephiroth his idol years ago, but not once did she ever consider the possibility that he would join. She couldn't bring herself to let him go._

"_Selena…"_

"_No! Absolutely not!" she yelled and finally, Cloud sat up and put his arms about her in a gentle embrace. An embrace that Sigmund knew that only Selena would receive, regardless as to whether or not, he was currently friends with that Tifa girl._

_To tell the honest truth, Sigmund's heart sang with fury any time he put his arms about the young goddess. It was the fear that her innocence would be tainted by a potentially hormonal boy and that was something Sigmund refused to allow._

"_Selena…I know you don't like it, but…In Nibelheim, I'm nothing…Nobody…If I make it to SOLDIER, I'll have a chance to be somebody. Somebody like Sephiroth."_

_Selena abruptly pulled away at that name and she looked at him oddly._

"…_Sephiroth? Why Sephiroth?"_

"_Because everybody looks up to him. He's a hero, Selena."_

"_Cloud, as far as I can see, I do not look up to him at all. Sure he may be a powerful warrior, but you don't need to be one to be a hero."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yes. People who help others aren't always derived from the battlefields. I mean, look at the people who do charity, or people who unselfishly give back to the community."_

"_But-" he began but she placed a finger to his lips and he fell silent._

"_Cloud…the bottom line is…I don't want you to go…I love you to pieces and if you go…I'll be heartbroken." She whispered to him and kissed the tip of his nose._

_From the nearby trees, Sigmund's hackles raised, but he kept silent. The last thing he wanted was to upset Selena even further, but he doubted he could do anything that hurt as much as to what Cloud was doing. Or going to do._

_Cloud gently took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against her own._

"_Selena…Everything's going to be alright. As long as you hold me here…" he said and pointed to her heart "I won't be that far away. I'll come back and when I do, everyone will be happy."_

"_Cloud…Please…Don't do this…"_

_With a sigh, Cloud pulled away and turned his gaze away from her. It was no use trying to sway her. What was done, was done._

"_I'm sorry…but next week, I'll be going. I can't stop it now…"_

"_What?! Why didn't you come to me sooner?! I thought we were friends, Cloud!" she yelled and shook her head wildly. Suddenly, he rounded on her, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared._

"_If we're friends, then you would accept the fact that I decided to take this route! The least you could do is be supportive! At least mom and Tifa are!" he snapped back._

"_Tifa?! Tifa?! Since when did she start supporting anything you did? Did she put you up to this?"_

"_Now you wait just a minute! You're going too far, Talos!" he snarled, but she shook her head._

"_No, you've went too far! First, you tell me you're leaving, then you tell me you've already made out the paper work without even talking to me about it and lastly, you bring Tifa into the whole mix of things! I wouldn't even be surprised if you told her first that you were leaving!" she screamed at him. She waited for him to defend himself on the last accusation, but nothing came._

_By his silence, he had told her all she needed to know._

"…_You did tell her before you told me, didn't you?" she said quietly, but he kept his eyes adverted from her the whole time. So it was true._

_With nothing more to say, she got up, her body quivering and she ran from him. Cloud watched her go with a sad and confused look on his face. He hadn't meant to make her cry, not at all. Just as Selena ran past Sigmund's hiding place, Sigmund finally came out from the bushes._

_With a sigh, Cloud called him over and grudgingly, Sigmund obeyed. On a normal basis, he would have went to comfort Selena, but now was not the time. Her wounds were too fresh to comfort at the moment, so he opted for Cloud this time._

_He padded over to him and Cloud petted him._

"_I don't understand it, Fenrir…I would have thought she would've been happy for me…I never meant to hurt her like that."_

_*Well, ya did dumbass…* Sigmund mentally fumed, but merely grunted and his tail twitched._

"…_Ya know…I never did get to tell Selena, but…I want to better myself for her sake…Someday, maybe when I come back, I think I want to marry her." He said quietly and Sigmund's ears pricked._

_*M-m-marry?! No! No, no, no!!!!!!* his mind sang out, but instead he only howled pitifully and continued until Cloud clamped his mouth shut._

"_Cut it out! Honestly, what the hell's the matter with you, you crazy wolf?...Anyways…Yeah…I want to marry Selena, but…I can't marry her like I am now. She's been there for me a lot, and I want to return the favor. I want to make sure she has everything she deserves…"_

_While Cloud continued spilling his guts unknowingly to the Wolf Summon, Sigmund's heart began to sink and burn._

_This boy, this young man that he knew since the lad was about 6 or 7, was madly in love with his goddess! If only he could intervene, but how?_

_Then it hit him like a ton of bricks._

_Sigmund would persuade Selena into letting him tag along after Cloud for 'protection' and in the end, he would make it so Cloud would not make it to the esteemed ranks of SOLDIER! It was perfect! And it would be a decent excuse to get out of his wolf form. God, the fleas were killing him!_

_And that plan was successful in the end...years later. Sadly, the sneaky Wolf Summon had not expected the web of fate to return Cloud home, even if he was disheartened._

**Author Note #2: I guess you considered this as sort of a filler, but at the same time, Sigmund's view on this is quite important (or at least I think it is). Don't worry, this will be extended further in the next chapter and then hopefully, things will pick up from there. Read and Review, dearies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Second part of the filler is now up! As to why I put a filler in here, I think I just wanted to give you guys a better idea as to how far Selena's and Cloud's relationship extends and who better to discuss it than Sigmund! Besides…I kinda missed the furball!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like this dust bunny! ^.^**

_Part 14_

The winds stirred darkly and beneath his paws, the spirit of the earth sang lightly. Something was happening and he had a faint idea as to what it was.

Sigmund rose to his feet and shifted his acute ears to listen to the winds. From the great distances between them, he could hear his goddess scream. Something was harming her!

His hackles immediately raised and he savagely gnashed his teeth. Regardless of hoping to escape his love for Selena, he could not ignore her pain!

No…There was no hope of escaping her, no matter how hard he tried. She was everywhere, both metaphorically and literally speaking.

He launched forward and his feet barely touched the earth as he sailed over the land. He had to get to her…He had to find out what became of his goddess.

As he raced to her rescue, so too, did his thoughts.

_Years later, almost four years to be exact, Cloud had returned, but not as anyone would have expected. He did not make it to the ranks of the elite SOLDIER, thanks to Sigmund's interference, but as a cadet and to make things worse for the youth, he had to endure his shame while returning home with a couple of 1__st__ Class SOLDIERs and some other cadets (one of them being Sigmund)._

_At least the trip itself didn't dishearten Cloud too much, for both 1__st__ Class SOLDIERs were dear to his heart. Sephiroth, his idol and Zack Fair, his best friend. Within a few days, they reached Nibelheim and just as they reached the gates, Cloud's spiky raven haired friend was chattering on excitedly._

"_So, this is your hometown, Cloud?"_

"_Yes, sir." He mumbled and Zack nodded._

"_Wow…I bet everyone will be throwing a welcome home party for ya, huh?"_

"_Yeah…Something like that."_

"_Enough. We can't stay too long. We're only here for the reactor, but since we are here, let's be on our best behavior. Anything less than that, you'll be answering to me." The silver haired General known to all as Sephiroth, stated as he moved past them flanked by the other cadets. Zack gave an excited grin once the General was gone, then turned to Cloud._

"_Oh boy! So are ya gonna show me around, Cloudy?"_

"_Zack!" Sephiroth called from a distance and the other 1__st__ class gave a sigh._

"_Fine…Coming!" he called and ran after them, leaving Sigmund and Cloud all alone._

_Cloud turned to him out of surprise before asking "Aren't you going with them?"_

_Sigmund took his own helmet off and ran a hand through his wild silver helmet hair._

"_And miss the opportunity of seeing my relatives? No way! Besides, I expect Auntie Faera's made some good home cookin'! A lot better than that dog food we've had to eat for months on end! Well, toodles!"_

_Sigmund raced away, leaving Cloud by his lonesome. He dashed down the street, hurtled over a cart or two and turned, nearly knocking over a man carrying a large mirror. Soon, he stood outside of an aging Wutaian style home and gingerly knocked on the door, bouncing in place. The door was opened by none other than Faera and she gasped._

"_Siggy! Oh my gods!" She cried as she hugged him, but paused to sniff. She instantly pulled away, holding her nose. "Ew! You need a bath!"_

"_Tch! Hello to you too! So where's Shibuki and Selena? They're not training in the mountains, are they?"_

"_Yes, why?" she asked warily as Sigmund's eyes widened._

"_Oh damn! The SOLDIERs are heading that way! If they see Shibuki or Selena using their 'gifts', I'm sure things are gonna get ugly really quick! I have to go!"_

_He transformed and dashed away through the town until he came to the mountain trail. He could hear from a distance, the low rumble of moving earth._

_*…Shibuki…* he thought and dashed in that direction. Within minutes, he found them battling it out._

_In Selena's hands were two massive crescent blades, from one handle dangled a white ribbon and on the other, black. Shibuki, however, fought with nothing more than his body._

_Selena danced and dodged to the side before becoming air born. Shibuki leapt out of the way at the last second before one of the swords struck. At first, there was no mark, but suddenly, the cliffside they had been fighting on slid away, Selena and Shibuki going with it. They ran and leapt, landing gracefully side by side. _

_Before they got into another bout, Sigmund howled frantically and both parties saw him. Selena's swords vanished in a blinding light after Shibuki said quietly "I think that's enough practice for one day."_

_They dusted each other off and hustled over to Sigmund._

"_Hey, Siggy! Long time no see!" Selena chimed._

_To him, she looked as beautiful as ever and she had grown quite considerably. Her little girl features had just about faded into womanly curves and her curled locks had grown longer._

"_Selena, Shibuki, you need to leave. SOLDIERs are coming this way." Sigmund warned and before they went anywhere, Selena had a burning question to ask._

"…_Is Cloud here as well?"_

"_Yes…Though I don't think he's too keen on seeing anyone."_

"_What? But why?"_

"_I'll explain on the way, now c'mon!"_

_**Back in Nibelheim…**_

"_Look, just don't tell him what I just told you. He's still pretty sore about not making it, he'll be even sorer if you bring it up." Sigmund said quietly to Selena as they raced on. By the time they had reached the village, Shibuki had decided to head home, which left Selena and Sigmund to go visit Cloud and his mother._

_Within minutes, Goddess and Wolf Summon stood outside of a little white two story house. Again, Selena dusted herself off and Sigmund listened as she gave herself a little pep talk, prepping herself for the long awaited encounter._

"_Okay…okay…phew…" she breathed as she brushed her hair back, then glanced at Sigmund. "Do I look okay? Dear gods, what am I saying? I just got back from training, so naturally, I look horrid-OW!"_

_Sigmund gave her a little nip and she glared at him._

"_Gee, thanks…" she growled and finally, opened the door. "Hey, Mrs. Strife, I'm back."_

"_Oh, come right on in, dear."_

"_Mom!" a voice hissed from nowhere and Selena recognized it instantly._

"_C-Cloud?" she asked. Lo and behold, there he sat with his fingers interclasped, looking away from her in shame._

"_Um…Hey…"_

"_Cloud Strife! That is no way to speak to your lady friend. Come over and say 'hello' properly." His mother chided, but was seized by a sudden cough attack and dropped the fresh cup of coffee she had been holding. Selena put her arms about the woman instantly and led her to her aging rocking chair. Mrs. Strife gratefully sat down, her coughing fit growing worse._

_By then, Cloud had snapped up and brought her over a glass of water. _

_Selena's brows furrowed as she said quietly "Mrs. Strife, you shouldn't be out of bed. I said I would be back shortly."_

"_I know sweety, I know. But a bed's not the best place to be when your only son has come home at last." She mused after taking a sip of water._

_Cloud glanced over his shoulder while he cleaned up the spilt coffee._

"_Mom…You're sick, aren't you?"_

"_Nothing to trifle yourself about dear. This kind of stuff happens all the time."_

"_How bad?"_

"_Cloud…"_

"_Mom…How bad?"_

"_Cloud, there is a guest present. Don't ignore her." His mother warned and she broke out into another coughing fit. Finally, Selena shook her head._

"_Mrs. Strife, you need to rest right now. C'mon, I'll tuck you in."_

"_But-" she began, but Cloud took her side and held her hand._

"_Mom, you really need to be in bed. I'll tuck you in myself."_

_The elderly woman gave in with a sigh and let him lead her away to bed. In the meantime, Selena took a seat on the couch to wait for Cloud's return. When he finally came back moments later, he only had one question on his mind now._

"_Selena…How bad is it? Don't lie to me either."_

_She placed a hand to her head and muttered "Cloud…She's dying. She's only got a few days left."_

"_Shit…Shit, shit, shit…" he muttered hoarsely as he turned away from her and leaned on the table for support._

"…_Cloud…If you want me to leave, I will if I bother you." She offered gently through his suffering, but surprisingly, he shook his head._

"_No…No, I'm glad you came…"_

_He slowly approached her and took a seat beside her. Selena's arms snaked about his waist and he put his arms around her._

"_I'm sorry Cloud…I've tried my best to take care of her, even resorting to living here, but…It wasn't enough…"_

"_Shhh…It's okay…Thank you for staying with her. I wouldn't have wanted her to die all alone in this house, anyway…At least…At least you cared enough to stay."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"…_She got sick because of me, didn't she? It broke her heart when I left…"_

_Selena didn't say anything, for it had been true. Ever since he left, his mother's health went downhill, especially when his letters stopped coming._

_She finally shook her head and pulled him close to kiss his cheek, brushing his hair from his face._

"_What's done is done, Cloud. However, I don't think your mother would want you beating yourself up over this. Apparently, it's closing in on her time and I think you would be wise to spend it as much as possible with her."_

_His hand slowly covered his mouth and he stifled a sob. His tears ran like rivers down his contorted cheeks while she pulled him into her shoulder. Like any true friend, she stayed and cried with him._

"…_You were right, Selena. You were right about everything. I shouldn't have left…I shouldn't have left mom alone…I shouldn't have left you either…I love you…"_

"_Cloud…"_

_He sniffed and pulled away, holding her face in her hands._

"_Selena…I told you, four years ago in our Secret Place, that I wanted to better myself and in the end, I had hurt you. What I really meant to say was I wanted to better myself for you. I wanted for you to be happy and give you everything you deserved, maybe more…But in the end…It all backfired on me and…I failed…I failed you as a friend…I failed as a son…"_

"_Cloud…I told you before you had left four years ago in our Secret Place, that in order to be a hero, you didn't need to go that far. Just being here with me is enough. That's all I wanted from you was just your presence." She soothed and placed her hands on his own, prying them away gently and kissing them briefly. "Truth of the matter is…I love you. I always have, even as children and that's something I wouldn't have any other way."_

"…_But why? Out of all the guys in the village, why choose me?"_

_She laughed and shook her head._

"_Honestly, you doubt yourself far too much, love…So, do you want the short list or the long list?"_

"_For right now, let's keep it short. I expect that I'll be needed at my post fairly soon." He explained and she gave a quick nod._

"_Short…Alright, here we go…" she took a deep breath and focused her eyes on his own. "…I love the subtle way you smile, I love how we use to snuggle during the nights when we found ourselves lonesome, I love how your eyes remind me of the sky. Believe it or not, I love getting into arguments with you…What? What's so funny?"_

_Cloud cracked up and shook his head._

"_nothin'…continue."_

"_Seriously, we'd get all mad at each other over the dumbest of things, but in the end, we always came back to each other to make things right…Anyways…I love listening to your heart beat, especially on the rainy days. Lastly and not least of all, I love the side of you that no one has seen. The kind, loving side so very few people ever get to see behind the barrier you've built against the world. I enjoy basking in your affection like a flower does the sun…I need it…"_

_From across the room, the forgotten Sigmund had curled up and watched through narrowed eyes as the young lovers kissed. At first, tenderly and rather shy, but soon it grew to a burning passion. An insatiable hunger gnawed at the very cores of their souls as their fingers intertwined and their lips met in a battle._

_Sigmund couldn't take much more it. It was far too heartbreaking to watch._

_He got to his feet, padded over to them and squeezed himself between them, ears flattened. They immediately pulled away and gave him dirty looks._

"_Bad Fenrir! Get off the couch!" Cloud ordered as he pushed Sigmund off, but the stubborn Wolf Summon clambered back up. Selena sighed irritably._

"_Well…So much for that…I suppose I better head home then, if Fenrir's gonna start acting up." She grumbled as she rose to her feet, but Cloud reached out to take her hand in his. A slight pink tinged his cheeks._

"_Selena…Will you…stay with me a little longer?"_

_She gazed down at him with a smile and nodded._

"_Alright… but I gotta send Fenrir home."_

_She whistled for Sigmund and grudgingly, he followed her out the door. Once outside, she lit into him._

"_What the hell, Sigmund?!" she snapped at him and his ears flattened as he sat on his haunches._

"_What do you mean 'what the hell'? I should be asking you that question, young lady!"_

"_Alright, what's your problem? Right now, you're being a total jerk."_

_Sigmund tilted his head this way and that thoughtfully before replying "hey, someone had to play the adult while you two were sucking each other's face off. Shame on you both! Tell me, what's the real reason you sent Cloud's mother to bed?"_

_Her eyes widened by the sheer nerve that Sigmund would even suggest such a thing. Her nostrils flared and her hands clenched to fists._

"_How…Dare you…" she strained dangerously as a deathly cold chill ran down Sigmund's spine. It had been a very long time since he had seen her this angry and the only thing he knew at that particular moment was that if she was furious, beware ye who cross her path._

_His head lowered nervously as she tried to collect herself and in the end, she finally seethed "Sigmund…Go home and don't you dare come back to this house. Do you understand me?"_

_Little tremors crept into his legs, but he gave a small nod. He shakily rose to his feet and took off swiftly._

_He had lost her. He had lost to Cloud Strife._

Through lands uncharted by mortals, he kept up his furious pace. Within time, barren desert waste lands faded into grasslands and soon, lush virgin forests.

The earthly energy began to grow stronger the closer he got and soon, he ran into skies dominated by ominous clouds. The winds had picked up tremendously and tore through his wild silver fur.

His legs were burning, but he ignored it.

His breathing had become quick and hard, but he kept up his pace.

One way or another, Sigmund vowed to get there or die trying. All in the name of the Goddess he loved and swore to protect since the day she came into existence. Regardless as to whether he had lost her to the unfathomable Cloud Strife, Selena's well being came first before everything, even his burning unsatisfied thirst for revenge.

At one point, he had thought his vengeful spirit would be appeased with Strife's demise in the Mako reactor. However, as they say, fate is a total bitch and the youth survived.

**Author Note #2: I know these two latest chapters have kind of been a bummer, but don't worry too much. Things will start livening up real soon. Anyways, read and review and as always, enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Ready, set, action! Now back to the main events!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like this dust bunny! ^.^**

_Part 15_

Cloak abandoned by a massive sword, the Lifestream Goddess stands on the cliff's edge garbed in her newly acquired armor. She adjusted her golden fingerless gauntlets, then her thin coronet. The wind picked up slightly and her aqua cape blew about her sleek frame.

"So…this is it…The battle many have waited for…I guess it was just a matter of time…" She said quietly to herself as she looked to the darkening heavens. "It is time…"

She leaned forward and finally, she plummeted calmly down the cliffside. The winds whipped and combed through her golden locks and cape until she hit the ground running.

She knew it was a dangerous tactic, storming into enemy grounds, but did it really matter? She'd have to fight anyway.

Speaking of fights…

She glanced to her left and could see a giant pack of wolves closing in on her flanks. Her eyes squinted and she could see a silver patch on one of the beast's back: Commander Silver Back, himself, was in the lead.

She flung out her arms and her large crescent swords erupted forth from the earth.

"Chew on this, you miserable sons of bitches!" she roared as she whipped around in a powerful fury and swung as the monstrous wolves closed in. There was a bright flash of light and half of the pack was destroyed as deep scars running for miles was all that was left to show for it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she pointed the black ribbon sword at them.

"Foolish dogs…You seem to have forgotten your places. I swear to you that if you continue to intervene, I shall be forced to remind you where you stand next to me…A goddess…"

The pack transformed into their human forms and some took minor steps back. On the other hand, Silver Back stayed put.

"Though you do point out such an obvious thing to us, let me take the time to point something out to you my lady…You seem to have forgotten your own place. You have a lot of nerve to even consider thinking of yourself as a goddess. You're a far cry from Artemia's league."

"Oh, is that so? Does being a heartless bitch make me less of a goddess than Artemia? Since when has she decided who is and who isn't a god?" she argued, watching from the corner of her eyes as Silver Back began to circle her. She heard him snort and laugh.

"That isn't the point, Selena. It's all about how you were conceived…About how your father betrayed her for another… If our Ladyship is unhappy, then she has every right to destroy your father's pride and joy."

"Pride and joy?"

Finally, he came out from behind her, a wicked sneer on his face.

"Surely you're not that naïve! Why do you think Yumiko was locked away in that cell? Her ugly birth shamed the Moon Goddess, but that shame grew further when Lord Skyler was born. Your father wouldn't even second glance his own son!...But you…When you entered the room, the man would always smile and chatter on as if no one else existed."

She glanced down at her feet momentarily, her grip on her swords tightening.

"…Is this some sort of guilt trip you're trying to put me through? To be honest, for almost my entire existence, it has been nothing but my regret of being born…However…How can anyone regret something no one can control? Life and Death happen for a reason and there's no use of regretting what's been dealt. I no longer regret my life…I embrace it openly now."

The wolfish commander crossed his arms and chuckled.

"I see…She no longer has a hold of your heart…Or so you claim…If that is true, prove it."

"Fine…If I beat you, your pack must stay out of my way until the conflict is resolved." She began, but Silver Back quickly chimed in "And if I win, I claim your pretty head."

"Fair enough…Let's go." She growled and took her stance with one blade in front and the other behind her.

His sneer shifted to a feral snarl and he rushed her, broad sword in hand. Selena greeted him with a smirk and her dance began.

He leapt in the air, slicing though the air with a dangerous demonic pulse that sent shock waves at her, but she leapt out of the way as each blow flew at her. On the fifth pulse, she leapt forward and cut through it, the shock wave was sent in two different directions. As she sailed at him, she whipped around in a shining whirlwind and sparks flew as they crossed swords in mid air. Soon, they began to plummet back down to the earth, but even so, metal colliding and grinding against metal echoed across the barren wasteland.

Just as his broad sword went to crash down on her, she blocked and belted him in the face with her other sword. Silver Back was sent sprawling and his helmet flew feet away from him.

Wild raven hair with a small strand of grey whipped about his face in the strong breeze as he slowly got to his feet. Upon his slightly scarred face, a small smirk edged upon his lips.

"Heh, not bad little goddess…but you still lack your former luster."

Selena watched with fearful, but determined eyes as he took his true form. It was neither wolf nor man like the pack he led, but a combination of both.

His human teeth gave way to sharp carnivore jowls. His raven hair spread over his body and he had to discard some of his armor to make room for his tensing muscles. He snarled, snapped and salivated like a rabid beast. When all had calmed, he lifted his eyes upon her and they were as crimson as the life his soul lusted for.

Silver Back righted himself and summoned his blade to his side with a flick of the wrist.

"I was going to easy on you…Now, the real fight begins." He growled in a beastly voice, but before her very eyes, he vanished into the uplifted sand. It was as if his voice had just been the wind.

That changed swiftly when she felt a dark presence behind her. She ducked just in time to see a flash and some of her hair falling into clipped strands.

"…You son of a bitch…You cut my hair…" she snarled darkly and pounded her thick heeled boot into his stomach. He lurched forward and was pushed back a few inches, but other than that, she noticed the unfazed mockery within his eyes. She sailed forth, whipped around and glared at him warily in a crouched position.

Something was really wrong and she didn't like it one bit. Not only was he faster than before, but he also had high stamina. She could not hope to go easy on him.

In all honesty, she had no wish to take his life, but the way this battle was looking, she was left with no choice.

To his surprise, Selena dismissed her sword and took her stance. He raised his arms out and chuckled "are you insane? Do you really have that strong of an urge to die?"

"…I will not die…In the end, I shall survive and bring your so called 'queen' crashing to her knees in defeat."

And just to coax his wrath, she stuck her middle finger up and feigned a yawn.

It worked…too well…

His blood red eyes widened and he lunged with another snarl. He blurred before her again, but this time, she was better prepared.

Silver Back appeared before her and his sword flashed again and again, and again. Each time it came close to striking her, Selena dodged by the mere skid of her teeth until she turned the tables on him. He went to thrust, but she sidestepped, her mind working in an analytical frenzy.

Her eyes widened within those costly seconds and her mind screamed 'THERE!!!!!!'

Silver Back could do nothing but watch in slow motion as her hand zoomed into his face and the heel of her palm smashed between his eyes.

He shrieked and yipped in sheer agony, swinging his sword wildly in hopes of collide with her slender frame, but that did not happen. Instead, during his frenzied swings, she caught the sword between her palms and wrenched it from his hands with a twist before righting it in her own hands.

"This battle is over. You are blind and disarmed. You have no hope in winning this match."

"…No…Not yet…I still have your scent and sound to rely upon." He hissed frantically as he lumbered blindly about. But in the end, she shook her head.

"…So…you would choose death before defeat…Pretty pathetic way to waste the Gift of Life, don'tcha think?" she asked quietly and he turned his head to face her.

"...Kill me…Let me die with what little dignity I have left, goddess…Show no pity to my case and send my soul to the final resting grounds. It grows weary…"

Selena tilted her head and threw down the sword.

"I don't think so…Besides, my quarrel isn't with you and seeing as I won this skirmish, I expect you and your pack to hold up your end of the bargain."

With that, she turned her back on him and began walking away. Her footsteps fell sullenly upon the bare parched earth and her head was held high as she gazed at her destination.

Suddenly, a rapid pattering of feet caught her attention.

Her fury surged through her as she whirled around to scream "YOU FOOL!!!!!"

The black ribbon blade surged forth and was brought down with a mighty crash. The blind black wolf with a silver patch was no more.

She glanced at him out of pity and anger. Had Artemia driven this beast to desperate extremes? Had she made life a living hell for them so much that they immediately chose death so easily?

She knew not, but she did know what was awaiting her in the city and she had to put an end to it. She had no wish to kill anyone else just to reach the despicable Moon Goddess.

**Elsewhere …**

"Tch…I figured it was only a matter of time before that weakling Silver Back fell before her. Imbecile…Oh well, no matter."

Cold dark eyes flickered to the two children chained together and clutching each other tightly. Artemia's crimson lips curled into a small charming smile and she tutted at them.

"Well, no need to worry little ones. Your precious Selena is very well on her way." She chirped as she tapped her well manicured fingers against a rickety old office table as she glanced away from the children to gaze about their condemned whereabouts.

Denzel held Marlene tightly in his arms and bared his while shooting her with the most deadliest glare he could muster.

"You're one butt ugly bitch…When Selena gets here, she'll give you one make over you'll never forget!" he snarled and those cold deadly eyes slowly turned his way. Artemia rose from her seat and approached the children. She leaned slightly and took Denzel's face into her hand.

"You know…You are in no position to insult me. I'll let it go this time, but the next insult you make about my good look will place you in the most severe of pains you'll ever encounter in your miserable lifetime." She said sweetly to him and her grip increased, earning a small yelp of pain from the young boy. She roughly shoved his head back into the wall behind him and released him.

While he made small whimpers, she paced over to the nearest window and glanced down at the city below.

"Tell me children, who do you think will be victorious in the next battle? Your friends and family or your beloved goddess?" she asked without turning away from the window, but the sharp gasps gave her her answer.

Old loves versus the new. It was enough to turn any child's heart into a battleground, plagued with the fear of losing either or both. However, in Artemia's standing point, their pain and fear only entertained her.

Tears streamed down Marlene's face as she buried her face into Denzel shoulder. He held her tightly, looked to the ceiling and prayed 'Selena…Where ever you are…Come save us…Come save everyone…'

**Author Note #2: Artemia is such a bitch. I whole heartedly agree with Denzel on that note! Anyways, feel free to read through everything again, leave a review or whatever it is you guys do. It's your call pals!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry if things are kinda slow, but at the same time, I don't wanna rush it either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like this chocolate with caramel filling! Yummy! ^.^**

_Part 16_

'…_Selena…I have to get to her!...What the-?'_

His lupine nose sniffed and snuffed the air, then he glanced down from his cliffside perch. By this time, Sigmund had finally come upon the forest where his goddess had been.

Keywords: had been.

All that was left now was a massive crater and three people; one appearing to be bound to the earth.

His ears fluctuated out of confusion and in the end, he scrambled down to investigate. Sigmund morphed to his human form as soon as his feet touched the base and he snorted with a grin. His comrades turned to look at him with surprise and Faera was on her feet, rushing to put her arms about him.

"Thank the gods! Where were you? Do you have any idea what's happened?!" she cried in a motherly fashion after she pulled away and took his face into her supple hands. Sigmund pulled out of her grasp and peered about them.

"Hey, it's great to see you guys and all, but where's Selena? She's alright, right?"

"The Goddess has gone off to fight Artemia. It's just Faera, Cloud and I." Shibuki called to him as he turned just enough to glance at his former pupil from the corner of his cat like eyes. Sigmund scowled slightly at the mere mention of Cloud's name.

"…I see…Well, instead of babysitting the human, shouldn't you be aiding Selena in battle? Apparently, I've missed a very important detail." He growled slightly, but a swift swat from Faera brought him back in line. "Ow! What?"

"Calm yourself. I know you and Cloud aren't exactly the best of friends at the moment, but Selena has ordered us to stay here with him."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! You mean to tell me the only reason we're not assisting her ladyship in battle is because of that Chocobo haired jerk?!"

"Who the hell are you callin' a Chocobo haired jerk, you mangy dog?!" Cloud snapped at him, futily pulling at his chains and grumbling all the while. By no means did he want to be there either.

Sigmund's eyes were feral at that moment, but he merely smirked.

"A mangy dog, am I? You seem to be forgetting that you're not in any position to talk. From where I'm standing, you're nothing more than a sitting Chocobo ready to be eaten."

His teeth were bared and his hair stood on end, but Shibuki got in between the two warriors in his true form. A fierce roar broke the argument.

"That is enough! Sigmund, I've known you longer than anyone and I know you're practically infatuated with our Goddess…However, I cannot allow you to kill this man, or have you forgotten what drove Selena nearly mad with grief?"

Mentor and pupil stared each other down for the longest time until Sigmund looked away.

"Trying to blame the fact the idiot nearly got himself killed on me, huh? Well, let me tell you something, oh mighty Lion Summon: as soon as you let Selena run with the bastard, that was your mistake!" he snarled back, but Shibuki merely shook his head.

"It seems you have forgotten something foolish pup. Regardless as to whether their meeting was right or wrong, Selena is still a Goddess and we are servants. It's as simple as that."

"…Servants…Right…"

Sigmund glanced around Shibuki to look at his tense quarry, then he got an idea. As much as he disliked what he was scheming, it was the end result that concerned him.

He dashed forward, a phantom-esque blur under the noon sunlight. Shibuki tensed, ready to swat down his former student, but to his utter astoundment, Sigmund shot around him and closed in on Cloud. Jowls snapped, but no blood was spilled.

Sigmund had broken Cloud's chains and tossed said man on to his back.

"SIGMUND!!!!!" Shibuki screamed at him and came lumbering towards them, but by then Sigmund had dashed away from him and was scampering up the steep cliff side.

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you helping me?!" Cloud yelled over the rush of wind, hunching over to increase wind resistance.

"Who said I was helping you? I'm helping Selena and myself!"

"What?!"

Sigmund rolled his eyes, his paws skidding slightly as his lithe body whipped around a tree and Cloud buried his face in the thick soft silver fur.

"Look, we have to get to Selena. Shibuki, Faera and I are useless when it comes to a battle with another god. But you however, may be able to help her." Sigmund explained and glanced up to see something large, red and birdlike flying over the forest canopy. "…Shit…Faera…"

"Okay, I can understand how I'll be helping Selena, so what's it got to do with you?" Cloud yelled and Sigmund laughed darkly.

"Well, you might have to die trying and hopefully, if you do die, you'll stay like that compared to last time in the Mako Reactor."

Cloud's eyes widened, then narrowed in an instant before he screamed "You know, you're a miserable son of a bitch!"

"Thanks! Now hold on to your pants and don't you dare piss in 'em!!!!!"

**Back in Midgar…**

The wasteland had now faded into a dingy, gloomy metropolis as Selena crossed the border. As she passed through, people, young and old, looked at her strangely. She ignored them as she pressed on.

After all, she highly doubted they were her enemy. In fact, she highly doubted they knew their livelihood was at stake.

*_This is odd…I should have run into something again by now…Well, whatever…*_

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!!!! The Great Ninja Yuffie shall punish you, you Cloud-napper!!!! Hiyah!!!!!!!"

A large shuriken whizzed at Selena, but she merely side stepped around it. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the young ninja Yuffie leapt down from her perch and caught her returning weapon. She wore a smug grin and raised a clenched fist.

"Alright, so what'd ya do with Cloud?! Tifa told me everything and I'm gonna make you pay for taking Cloud and the kids!"

Selena cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in a comical manner.

"Tifa did, did she? Did she also tell you that she's being controlled by Artemia? She's using you, Yuffie."

Yuffie childishly stomped her foot and shook her head.

"Lies! All lies! There's no way Tifa would do such a thing!" She yelled, but a solemn, deep masculine voice brought her in line.

"That would explain her strange behavior."

From behind Selena, a man with a tattered crimson cloak and long shaggy raven hair stepped forth. He began approaching…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…Until he walked past Selena and paused to step in front of her.

"Ack, what are you doing Vincent?!" Yuffie yelled at him, waving her arms about.

Without taking his blood red eyes off from Yuffie, Vincent called back to Selena "…Selena…Go ahead. I'll take care of things here."

The Goddess's eyes widened with surprise.

"So…You know what's going on?"

"I hear things here and there…Now get going, but be careful. I don't know if the others are on your side or Tifa's, so use caution."

Selena gave a small nod and dashed ahead.

She now knew what was awaiting her now: the recent friends she had acquired had either been turned against her or fighting to protect her. Either way, this could not hope to end happily.

Friend against friend…That in itself was wrong.

"What the hell Vincent?!" Yuffie yelled at him as she tried to punch him, but he merely held back the hyper girl with his hand on her head. Arms and fists flailed, but missed their target.

"…Yuffie…"

"Yeah?" she growled. She pulled out of his grasp and was glaring at him now.

"Yuffie, we have to find the others and try to stop them. If Selena dies, we all do. We have to help her."

"But-but-but she kidnapped Cloud and the kids! Tifa said-"

"Yuffie, Tifa's not herself. The Tifa I know is not the type of woman to turn people against another person. Something's wrong." He explained as he pushed past her. Yuffie tilted her head in a confused manner and shamefully rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh…So she lied to us? But I don't get it!" she cried out of frustration and Vincent paused to gaze up at the darkening sky.

"…She didn't do it on purpose. Someone made her do it…Someone Selena has come to take care of, which is all the more reason we have to get to the others. Now stop babbling and let's go." Vincent sighed and ran off.

"Oi! Wait for me, Vinny!!!!"

Moments later…

Selena had reached the center of the city intact, but her suspicions were still high. Ever since she ran into Vincent and Yuffie, she could feel her stomach begin to tie itself in knots with each step that brought her closer to Artemia.

What the hell was taking Yumiko so long?

Suddenly, a beastly yell caught her attention and she dodged out of the way as bullets whizzed by. People ran screaming at the sound, while the young goddess hid around the corner of an alley. She panted and tried to calm her racing heart, glancing cautiously around the corner.

More bullets whizzed followed by a bearish yell.

"Where's my lil' Marlene?! Give her back!" yelled the enraged Barret, aiming his gunning arm at her hiding spot. Another round was fired and Selena cringed as the bullets collided with the bricks of the graying building.

"Barret…Barret, stop! I didn't take Marlene or Denzel!" she yelled to him, but his reply was merely a snort.

"A likely story! To think we welcomed ya, and then you turn around and stab us in the back!"

"Barret, you're not thinking straight! If you'll just listen to me-"

"Enough! Where's Marlene?! I won't ask again!"

Selena sighed and shook her head. His protective fatherly instinct was inhibiting his rationality…It kind of reminded her of her own father. The way he had tried to protect her from Artemia's furious bouts before she left for the mortal world and even after she had returned. But her father wasn't here at the moment.

"Barret, Marlene and Denzel are with Artemia. Look, if you let me go, I will bring them back safely." She tried to reason, but another round was fired.

"To hell I'll let you go! For all I know, you could run off!" he snarled.

"Hey, buddy, didn't your mother teach you not to shoot at pretty ladies?" said a slightly familiar voice. It was male, with a tinge of amusement in the tone. She peered around the corner again to see a red head. The same red head she met back in Healin Lodge.

"Reno?" she questioned herself and tilted her head. At his side, was a bald man adjusting his black leather gloves. Reno tilted his head towards her and gave her the 'V' sign.

"Yo', how's it shakin' babe?" he mused toward her and Selena blushed. "Hey, sorry about what happened back at the lodge. No hard feelin's right?"

Selena crept out of her hiding spot and shook her head with a small smile.

"S'alright. I can't really blame you for all that…Look, I can't stick around for too long. There's something I have to take care of."

Reno gave a nod and waved her off.

"Then get a move on, yo! Oh and give that bitch hell for us!"

She gave the two Turks one last glance and dashed off. Meanwhile, Reno and his partner, Rude, turned to face Barret.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have one hell of a time, huh Rude?"

Rude, however, looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before mumbling "should we run now?"

Both Turks eyed Barret's gunning arm warily and started backing away slowly.

"Ah, good point. I've got a plan…you stay here and hold him off and I'll…RUN AWAY!!!!!"

Bullets whizzed as the two partners in crime hot footed away from the scene.

**Author Note #2: Between you and me, I seriously have nothing against any character of the game, so if there's something that I've written that you don't like, I didn't write it because I have a personal vendetta or something like that. It's just how everything worked out in my mind.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter's short. The next one might be longer. Either way, we're getting fairly close to the end. Just a few more chapters to go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like this chocolate with caramel filling! Yummy! ^.^**

_Part 17_

"_They say the Lifestream is the spiritual energy that circles the planet, giving and taking life during its time. Little do people know that it has a heart."_

_-Selena Talos_

'_Click, click, click'_

Her heels spurred into the concrete and she glanced up at a massive edifice that seemed to touched the sky. She stopped and kept her eyes fixated on the building. From one of the windows, stories up, she could see a ghostly white face staring back down at her.

"Artemia…" she growled through her teeth.

Then suddenly…

'BAM'

A fist collided with her face and sent her sprawling feet away. Selena rolled a couple of times until she lay flat on her stomach. She coughed a couple times and tried to shake of her dizzy spell, but by then, the same hand that had dealt the damage grabbed her by her locks and wrenched her upright.

Blue-green irises collided with a lovely chocolate.

Selena's brows furrowed out of surprise, pity and hurt as she breathed "Tifa…"

Those chocolate eyes darkened with an unsaid fury as the bar tender seethed "How dare you think you can take Cloud from me?"

"Tifa…Tifa, stop! This isn't you-Argh!!!!"

The bartender smashed Selena's face into the ground with a brutal thrust. Golden blood seeped from the goddess's lips as she coughed, but Tifa's crushing grip did not cease.

"Ti…Tifa…I can't…I'm not going to fight you…" Selena gasped as she began to push against Tifa's pressure. For a human, the bar tender was strong…In fact too strong. It was as if someone had increased her strength tenfold.

Before she could be crushed into the already dented ground, Selena's hand shot forth and gripped Tifa's wrist, wrenching it away. In the process, a lock of hair was pulled out.

The goddess hissed with pain as she scrambled away. She ran a hand over the bare sore spot on her head and healed it, replacing the lost lock instantly.

"Alright, it looks like I can't evade this battle…Tifa…Though we may not have been the best of friends, I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? If you apologizing for trying to take Cloud away, I'm not accepting."

Selena crossed her arms and laughed darkly "Who said I was apologizing for that? I'm just apologizing for kicking your sorry ass!"

Both ladies squared off and Selena pounded her fist into her palm, tilting her head slightly.

"Let's dance!"

Tifa broke from her stance and made a 'bee' line for the blonde. Her glove clad fist hurled forth, but Selena caught it and yanked her forward to send her sprawling.

The blonde smirked at the brunette, shaking her head.

"To think us grown women are fighting over a guy! Shouldn't we be slapping and trying to claw each other's eyes out?"

Tifa got to her feet and glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"I might have considered that at one point, however…Cloud's no ordinary guy…In fact, I'll make you suffer for hurting him!"

"Hurting him? What did I do?"

The women faced off again and the brunette rushed the goddess. Selena moved back, blocked and leapt back as furious fists and feet whipped at her with expertise.

"It was your fault he joined SOLDIER!!!!! He was so hell bent on trying to make himself worthy in your eyes that he went all those experiments!!!!! All the pain and torture and shame of SOLDIER!!!!! But you never cared, even after he nearly got himself killed in the Mako Reactor!!!!" Tifa screamed at her before performing a round house kick. Selena brought her forearm up and blocked.

She was angry now.

"How dare you say such a thing! Before you go labeling false shit about me, let's take a look at you 'oh Miss-Perfect'! For as long as I've known Cloud, he was always alone. In fact, I think I was his only friend until you decided to stick your nose in! I never supported his choice on going to SOLDIER, in fact, I tried to get him to stay! However, his mother and 'Tifa' were with him the whole way! I don't think you even tried to talk him out of it!" she snarled, grabbing Tifa's ankle and giving it a yank forward. Tifa gasped as she was pulled into a forceful split.

Selena let go and viciously took her by the front of her shirt.

"And let me tell you something else smart ass, I loved Cloud dearly. If he had asked me to marry him, then I would have accepted, even if he didn't join SOLDIER…Dear god, I nearly killed myself after what happened at the Reactor!"

She flung the bartender away with a brutal swing and turned her back on her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she marched way, head held high. Tifa slowly sat up, shuddering breaths escaping past her lips and she glanced at the distant being before her.

She understood now why Cloud had been so keen on marrying Selena all those years ago.

The way she fought so fiercely for him and the way she had been so open with him. She never pushed him to be something else and regardless of what others had thought, she loved him all the same. It was as if Cloud's only sanctuary could be found within Selena's mind, body and soul.

A sanctuary was something Tifa could never hope to be to him and that realization hurt all the more. Thus the spell was broken.

Tifa got to her feet, dusting herself off and called out "Selena!"

The blonde stopped and turned to glance at her. Tifa jogged up to her and stopped. They stared each other down for a brief moment and finally, Tifa held out her hand to her.

"Alright, the better woman won this round. If next time should occur, I'll win for sure."

They shook hands and Selena grinned cockily.

"Don't bet your life on it. Now, if you're coming along, let's go. Just do me a favor…"

"Yeah?"

"Since things might get rough, take the children and get out of there as quickly as possible…In fact, I may need you to evacuate the city."

They looked each other in the eye and Tifa nodded.

"Done."

**Barren wasteland…**

"Dear gods! That run better have been… worth the effort of…getting your dumb ass here!"

Cloud sat back on the panting Wolf Summon's back and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Tch…I told you before to take me to my bike and you wouldn't have had to run all this way! But did you listen to me?-Whoa!"

'thud'

Sigmund shifted into his human form and glared down at the now usurp Cloud. Sigmund flexed his hand menacingly before snarling "if you don't stop with the cocky attitude, I'm gonna put you out of your misery here and now! And you can forget about Shibuki or Faera coming to save you! We lost 'em along the way."

Cloud got to his feet and dusted himself off, stretching every so often to relieve his cramped muscles.

"Damn it…Ugh…Huh? What the hell?"

Both of them glanced up to see Cid's airship hovering towards them and a ladder dropped.

Sigmund looked from Cloud to the airship, then let loose a low whistle.

"It's that strange bird again. Do you think your 'Cid' is on it?"

Cloud gave a nod and moved towards the ladder. He motioned for Sigmund to follow and both clambered their way on. Within minutes, they were aboard and the crew members scrambled to help them. Not liking all the human contact, Sigmund transformed into a small version of his true form and padded after the spiky blond as they made their way to the large cockpit.

When they entered, they were greeted by brief swearing and the scent of cigarette smoke.

"God dammit Cloud! You had everybody worried sick, especially poor ol' Tifa-" Cid snapped at him, but Cloud interrupted.

"Tifa?...Shit…Cid, step on it!" he barked out urgently, but the chain smoking pilot just looked at him oddly.

"Huh? Alrigh' have it your way! Full speed ahead!"

Hundreds of boot clad feet scrambled about the ship and everyone was in position. The airship raced forward to their destination.

**Author Note #2: Sorry if the fight scene wasn't wonderful and a seriously have nothing against Tifa. This is just how all the events worked out in my quirky little mind. Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: As promised a longer chapter and now we're getting down and dirty! The battle everyone's been waiting for!!!! Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like my nice fluffy blanky that I like to cuddle! ^.^**

_Part 18_

"Hey, Selena…"

"Yes?"

Tifa and Selena worked their way into the old demolished Shinra building. Since their battle, both of them were rather quiet, but remained on polite terms.

"In case I never said it, I'm really sorry about everything." Tifa said quietly, but Selena waved it off.

"I told you, it's not your fault. Artemia found your weakness and she exploited it. There's no need to punish yourself over something you couldn't avoid."

"You make me sound like a weakling." The brunette laughed hollowly and Selena rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. Between you and me, everyone's got their flaws and almost everyone's flaw is their heart. It's so fickle that it makes it a perfect target for beings like Artemia to take control of." Selena explained as she helped her comrade over the broken floor. "and what the hell happened to this place? It looks like a monster came through and tore it up in here!"

"Well, you could say something like that…I'm just surprised this thing hasn't collapsed yet…Especially after Cloud and Sephiroth's battle months ago."

"SEPHIROTH?!" Selena exclaimed with fright, but Tifa waved it off.

"Yeah, but like before, Cloud took care of him."

Selena smirked and shook her head.

"And to think he wanted to be as great at that man. He once told me, just before he joined SOLDIER, that he admired that man. How ironic it is for him to kill the man he once idolized…I think it's better this way."

She glanced at Tifa, who merely nodded.

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine what Cloud would be like if he became exactly like that man. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it."

"I know, instead of golden spikes, they'd be silver!" Selena snickered. "Ya know, maybe when this is all over, I say we dye Cloud's hair as a practical joke."

"No, let's dress him up as a chocobo! I've been dying to see what he'd look like in one!" Tifa chimed and they giggled. However, a dark presence stopped them instantly.

"So…You've come. I see you're well, Selena." Said a enchanting, but cold voice. The voice echoed through the dark halls and both women glanced about for the owner.

Selena's eyes narrowed and she growled dangerously "No more games! Show yourself and face my wrath!"

"Where are the children?! Give them back!" Tifa yelled and just as she said that, small pitter-patter of feet caught their attention. Marlene had stepped forth from the shadows, her eyes darkened.

Tifa gasped and went to run towards her, but Selena caught her arm.

"Hey-"

"Wait a minute…Let me go first…" Selena warned, unsheathing one of her gargantuan swords. She cautiously approached the saddened child and leaned to look into the girl's eyes. That's when Marlene's head snapped up and she lunged in a beastly fury, snarling and lashing out. Selena danced out of the way, but not in the best of directions. By then, Denzel had sprung from the darkness, howling and tearing at Selena.

Just as Selena raised her sword ready to strike, her eyes widened at one realization: Artemia had turned the children. They were turning into monsters.

"DENZEL, MARLENE!!!!!!!!" Tifa screamed with horror and Selena was at her side instantly.

"God damn it!!!!!! The bitch turned them!" Selena shouted and pulled Tifa after her as they ran.

"Turned them?!!!!!"

"It's only the first stage and the longer they fight, the faster the serum she gave them will spread until they're nothing more than soul less beasts! We have to destroy Artemia immediately!"

Through the darkened corridors, they ran and the shrill laughter of the Moon Goddess rang in their ears. Selena glanced back and the children were gaining on them.

"Damn it…I'm gonna hate myself for this…" she muttered as she whirled around and charged back. Tifa skid to a halt and her eyes were rimmed with fear.

"SELENA, DON'T KILL THEM!!!!!!!" she screamed and cried, however, that was not Selena's intentions.

She sheathed her sword, and brutally back handed Denzel, sending him into the wall and sprawling on the ground knocked out cold.

Next came Marlene.

She bared her fangs at Selena and her blood red eyes sang with fury, but she did not lash out. She had taken note of her comrade's fall and decided to retreat into the shadows.

"MARLENE, COME BACK!!!!!"

Tifa ran forward, but Selena held out her arm.

"Let her go. We'll get her back in time, but for now, take Denzel and get him out of here." Selena instructed as she conjured a rope to hog tie the unconscious boy. Tifa, broken heartedly, obeyed.

The brunette picked him up and looked reproachfully at Selena.

"Selena…Please…Stop her and save them."

"Don't worry. I'll stop her at all costs, now get going before Marlene returns. If she does, you'll have one hell of a fight on your hands. She's much stronger with that serum drumming through her veins."

Selena turned on heel and began walking away.

Her heels clicked against the demolished flooring and echoed through the hall. Within time, she found a couple elevators and tilted her head.

"Hmmm…I suppose I could take them, saying if they work…but then again…" she thought to herself as she glanced over at the stairs. With a sigh, she trudged over to the stairs and began her long climb.

**Elsewhere in the city…**

"STOP SHOOTING AT US, YO!!!!!"

"Damn Turks!!!!! Take that and that!!!!!"

Bullets whizzed and Shinra employees had all they could do to escape Barret's wrath. Finally, Reno and Rude were cornered.

Barret's narrowed eyes beat down on both of them as he growled "any last words?"

"Barret! Barret, there you are! C'mon! We gotta help Selena!"

Barret turned around to see Yuffie running towards him, waving her arms around wildly.

"I'm busy righ' now. Go get some other foo' to take care of it!"

"But Barret, if we don't help her, we can't get the kids back!"

His eyes widened and he took off running.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!!!!! HURRY YO' SCRAWNY ASS UP!!!!!!!"

Once they had gone, Reno and Rude got to their feet.

"So…what now?" Rude asked bluntly and Reno looked at him incredulously.

"Well, we gotta go help the babe, of course, yo! C'mon! We can't let those guys hog all the glory!"

Just as the group dashed toward the old Shinra building, a massive explosion sent them scurrying back.

**Just outside of Midgar…**

"Damn it…Should'a known somethin' was wrong with the gal!" Cid swore as he popped another cigarette in and lit it. Cloud stared ahead and sighed. Though his composure seemed calm and collected, his heart beat spoke his true feelings at that moment.

The kids…

Tifa…

Selena…

Everyone was in grave danger.

He had to get there and make sure everything was alright…No…He had to make sure everything was going to be alright.

"Relax Cloud. The others won't die so easily."

Cloud glanced down to see a red wolfish being taking a seat next to him. His yellow eyes narrowed and his ears laid flat.

"…I know…But, that doesn't mean that they can't." he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. Red XIII nodded solemnly and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose…But you're also worried about something else. Perhaps the goddess?" he mused as he fixated his healthy eye on Cloud. A small tinge of pink graced Cloud's cheeks and he glared at Red XIII.

"Stop right there! Whatever you're thinking, drop it-"

"Uh-oh, I think Spiky found himself a nice filly!" Cid laughed, devilish glint in his eyes. "Now that I think about it, I think I might have some greens left over from our last trip to the Chocobo Farm! If ya need 'em, just give me a holler!"

Cloud's eyes widened and he yelled "OI! Let's stay focused!"

Red XIII shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright, Alright, we'll drop it. But be honest Cloud…What is the Goddess to you?"

Cloud turned his gaze back to the nearing city and his thoughts began to wander away with him.

"…_I thought I had lost you 4 years ago back in the Mako reactor of Nibelheim. The day I thought you had died, part of me longed to die with you and I would have if it weren't for my responsibilities at hand. So in the end, I opted for forgetting my life here amongst mortals. However, now that I know you are alive, I'd like to keep you that way."_

'_What is Selena to me…'_He wondered to himself as he absent mindedly brushed his glove clad fingers against his lips. Something about that whole ordeal seemed…familiar. It felt right even if he couldn't remember why.

"…_I love you, regardless as to whether you feel the same or not."_

'_She…loves me? Why? What happened back…'_

Before he could finish his thought, a distant explosion caught the group's attention and his eyes widened. It came from the old Shinra building.

"Selena…SELENA!!!!!!"

**Time prior to the explosion…**

"Gods, curse these stairs to oblivion! What idiot makes a building this big?!!!!" Selena fumed as she leapt up the railings. Within time, she had reached the last flight and sighed.

She climbed down from the railing and cautiously worked her way into the ruined rooms. How she loathed this place at the moment.

Her aquamarine eyes scanned the area: no sight of the enemy target yet.

Suddenly, she saw a silver flash and blocked with her sword in the nick of time, but was sent flying by the strength of the impact. Her feet collided with the wall and she sprung back at her enemy. She wildly whipped her black ribbon sword and the energy blast cleared everything in its path. The massive explosion caused the floor to come crashing down and Selena dashed through the falling rubble.

In those same seconds of pandemonium, more flashes came at her, but she blocked and dodged them to the best of her abilities, occasionally getting minor cuts along the way. Infuriated, the goddess lashed out, sending more energy blasts blindly about her.

'DAMN IT!!!!! I'M GETTING NO WHERE!!!!!' she mentally snarled, running as swiftly as her lithe legs could carry her until she reached the last floor and the rest was more like an open arena.

Panting and filthy, Selena stood her ground. Her grip tightened on her swords and she bared her teeth.

"Artemia come out! You can't hide from me forever!"

A small giggle caught her attention and finally, the Moon Goddess stepped forth from behind a demolished slab of wall. Her fingers were delicately placed before her crimson lips as her giggles continued, but her dark eyes held no humor. They were cold and dead to the world.

"Awww, does little Selena not like 'hide and seek'?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!!!!! I'm not here for your stupid games! This ends here and now!" she roared, her aquamarine eyes glowing dangerously but the Moon Goddess merely tutted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Honestly, you were always such a rude child! Of course, you're mother was always a rude one, so it's only natural you inherit her unruly nature." She said in distain, waving Selena off as if she were nothing more than a petty servant.

A very strong wind whipped through as Selena's anger escalated and soon, it was released in a dangerous, uncontrollable explosion of life energy.

**Author Note #2: Poor Marlene and Denzel! Until next time folks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Just a few more chapters folks and the journey will end…Not really lookin' forward to it myself, but hey, all good things must come to an end some time soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like my nice fluffy blanky that I like to cuddle! ^.^**

_Part 19_

"…_Selena…Everything's going to be alright. Don't let me go…"_

_-Cloud Strife_

His eyes were widened with panic as he pressed against the window. Clouds of smoke billowed from the demolished tower and the building began to crumble even further.

"SWEET SHIVA!!!!! WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON?!!!!!" Cid howled with shock and Cloud whirled on him.

"Cid, can't you fly this thing any faster?!"

"I'm tryin', but if we go any faster, we'll either over shoot Midgar, or we'll get caught up in the commotion!" he argued, but Cloud wrathfully unsheathed one of his swords.

"Then let me and Sigmund off here!" he yelled and the pilot was so surprised at his desperation, his cigarette fell from his mouth. Cid quickly shook it off and began yelling orders.

Cloud and Sigmund were dropped off immediately and both took off running. In mid-run, Sigmund transformed and Cloud leapt on.

"Don't think this changes anything between us, Strife! You're still my enemy!" Sigmund yelled to him, but a sudden spur to the sides made him yip and go faster.

"Quit your bitching and run!" Cloud yelled at him angrily, guiding Sigmund through the chaotic streets until they ran into a familiar bunch. He reined in Sigmund.

"What's happened? Where's Selena?"

"She and Marlene are still inside!" Tifa answered as she watched the tower fearfully crash and crumble to the ground. Cloud gazed up and the clouds above began to swirl darkly.

"It's like fighting Sephiroth all over again!" he snarled under his breath and spurred Sigmund forward.

"OW!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!" Sigmund howled as he dashed and loped through the rubble, climbing higher and higher up the building.

"I SAID SHUT UP AND RUN!!!!!!"

Another quick spur pushed Sigmund further and they were practically flying through the wreckage. The wind whistled past them and Cloud's eyes were squinted as concrete rained down on them.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, KEEP RUNNING!" Cloud ordered, as he sat back, unsheathed his swords and began to hack and slash though the larger pieces about to collide with them.

"YOU'RE ONE CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!! JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" Sigmund hollered back, closing his eyes briefly to avoid being blinded.

Soon, Sigmund swiveled through an opening and dashed though the building. His rider hacked and slashed upward as they rode through the mess until they finally reached the zenith. It was dusty and the visibility was not great. Sigmund haphazardly collapsed, coughing up blood and panting hard. Cloud pried himself away from the weary and stressed Summon and patted his head.

"Hey…Hey Sigmund…You okay?"

Sigmund transformed into his human form and was laying limply on his back, his head lulled to the side.

"…need…rest…" he coughed and groaned pitifully. His body at that moment was shot to hell. He could do no more. Cloud took him under the arms and lugged him to the side where he'd have the least chance of falling into the chasm.

"Alright…You stay here then. I'll go find Selena."

"You needn't look too far…" Sigmund mused as he turned his head to the right and through the dust, the battered goddess stepped forward. At the sight of them, her eyes widened.

"You fools…GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" she yelled as she grabbed Cloud and went to grab Sigmund, but it was too late.

An energy blast was sent their way and Sigmund was thrown from the heights into dusty air below.

"SIGMUND!!!!!" Selena screamed and Cloud restrained her from leaping after him. "LET ME GO!!!! LET ME GO, I HAVE TO HELP HIM!!!!!!"

"We can't do anything for him right now and there's no point of getting yourself killed like that! Besides…" the dust began to clear and Cloud turned to gaze at the Emperoress like being before them. "We've got bigger fish to fry…"

Selena turned her hurt gaze upon him, but he didn't look at her. His blazing eyes were upon the source of all of their problems. If looks could kill…

Artemia's head tilted slightly and a small smirk graced her lips.

"Oh, so this is your human lover? I suppose I can give him points for looking absolutely adorable. Reminds me of what humans call 'Chocobos'. Maybe when this is over, I'll keep him as a personal pet."

"I think I'll pass. Ugly bitches like you aren't my type." Cloud growled and Selena could feel the heat roll off from him in waves.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered "this is my fight. Stay out of it."

"…It was your fight…But as soon as you stepped into our lives, it became my fight too." He said quietly to her, eyes still on Artemia. Selena's eyes softened slightly and she gave a small smile.

'…_Cloud…'_ she mentally whispered and took his side.

"Alright…Just keep on your toes. If she hits you, you might be a goner." She warned and Cloud nodded.

"Noted."

Together, they dashed forward, their battle cries merging in harmony. However, a sudden smile from Artemia and a flash of her elegant silver fan had them both scrambling for cover. Selena grabbed Cloud and pulled him to the ground as a vicious wind whipped through, cutting through stone and metal like it was nothing more than butter.

Selena glanced up and could see the Moon Goddess solemnly approaching them.

"Too cute…Lovers to the bitter end. Much like Romeo and Juliet, I'm afraid." She mused and Selena rose to her feet, brushing the blood from her bottom lip.

"However, this story's gonna end happily." She shot back and Artemia rolled her eyes.

"Oh come now! Don't you get it? You're beaten! You can't hope to beat thousands of years of training and biding strength!"

Selena closed her eyes and tilted her head briefly before snapping "watch me."

Cloud was on his feet now, shaking off his minor pain and took his stance.

"You got something up your sleeve, huh?" Cloud asked her and Selena gave a laugh.

"Are you kidding? I thought you had one?"

Cloud sighed "we're screwed…Aren't we?"

Selena glanced at him with a tomboyish grin.

"Sorta, yeah."

"You've got to be kidding! You came marching all the way from that forest to Midgar just to fight a powerful Goddess and you don't even have a plan?! What kind of a Goddess are you?!" he exclaimed and Selena shrugged.

"One of a kind…By the way…Since we're here and possibly on the edge of death, let's get something straightened out now…"

Before he could say anything more, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and crashed her lips against his own. At first, his eyes were as wide as saucers, but slowly, they were half lidded until they finally closed.

There was that strange, fuzzy feeling again.

Selena pulled away, licking her lips jovially and nodded approvingly.

"Yep, you still taste good." She chirped giddily, but suddenly, pulled him out of the way again as another energy wave was sent their way.

"Dear gods, I thought I was going to puke! You honestly have no taste in men!" Artemia howled, wrinkling her nose in disgust, but she received a middle finger from the saucy blonde.

"Selena…What are you doing?" Cloud asked warily as she yanked him to his feet. At this rate, he was going to have a crap load of bruises from being yanked around so much compared to the battle itself.

She smirked and gave him a look that seemed to say 'you'll see…'

She turned back to Artemia and mused "I have no taste in men? And what about you? Daddy didn't seem to think you were woman enough for him. Is that why he went behind your back?"

Artemia's eyes were now wide and livid.

"Why you little smart ass bitch! How dare you-"

"I believe the question should be 'how dare you'? After all, I'm not the one going around taking my unhappiness out on others. In fact, I seemed to be well loved for that simple fact. Or perhaps, my ability to show love and affection towards others is what makes me more appealing than you. Whichever it is, physical beauty is nothing compared to what beauty lies within the heart, which I fear, you have none. Sure my daddy screwed you over, but he saw you for what you really were: a loathsome-"

"Silence!"

"Ugly-"

"I'm warning you!"

Artemia raised her fan, poised and ready to unleash hell.

"HAG!!!!!!!!"

The last word had done it. Selena stood before Cloud to protect him from the raging hellish winds as they battered against the shield she had created with her energy.

"Cloud…Whatever happens next…I want you to know, that I still love you and I always will."

As soon as those words left her mouth, it all finally came back to him. From childhood sweethearts to now, it all came back.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and a soft pair of lips grace the shell of her ear.

"…I know…And it's because I love you, that I'm finishing this now."

"WHAT?!!!! CLOUD, NO!!!!!!" She screamed as he sped past her, swords locked in place and he flew out into the furious gale.

The winds tore at him, cutting into his flesh and more, but he did not slow down. He did not yield to the mighty winds as he came crashing down upon the shocked Moon Goddess.

Artemia dodged out of the way, but her magic fan wasn't so lucky. The fan was sliced in half and the winds ceased all together.

Artemia wrenched a small blade from the front of her bodice and with outrage as her companion, she rushed the injured Cloud.

As Selena's barrier fell away, she watched with horror as Cloud lurched forward while the Moon Goddess smile wickedly at his plight, hands covered in his blood.

Her cold, merciless eyes flickered to Selena as she hissed "you better come save your pet. Are you going to let him die without lifting a finger?"

The world suddenly felt cold to Selena as she stared in a daze at the unmoving body before her. He was alive, that much she knew, but just barely.

**Author Note #2: Cloud!!!!! Noooooo!!!!!! Q.Q **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: And this is the end!...sorta…Stick around for the Epilogue…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like my nice fluffy blanky that I like to cuddle! ^.^**

_Part 20_

"_Cloud…Don't worry…I got you…"_

_-Selena Talos_

Her lips trembled as a cold wind swept through. From behind her she could hear the airship, but she didn't care.

"…Cloud…Cloud…" she whispered, slowly approaching them. She dropped her swords and broke into a dead run.

**On the airship…**

"Can you see them?" Cid called out. Tifa walked closer to the window, squinting at first, but then her eyes slowly widened as she watched Cloud collapse to the ground.

She could feel her heart freeze and she could hardly breathe.

"Cloud…CLOUD!!!!!" she screamed, but her gaze instantly switched to the fading orb feet away from Cloud and Artemia. There stood Selena, who began slowly approaching them, but suddenly broke into a dead run.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON DOWN THERE, TIFA?!!!" Barret yelled as he came up to her side, then the others followed suit.

Red XIII pushed through them and frowned.

"Brace yourselves…This just might be the end…"

**The Battleground…**

She flew at them, fury and pain burning her soul. When she came upon them, the Moon Goddess watched Selena with a small wicked grin while the young goddess rolled her lover over, giving him small shakes.

"Cloud! Cloud, look at me!!!! Look at me damn it!!!!!!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks like sorrowful rivers. He wasn't opening his eyes. She could feel his pulse slipping away and it was killing her.

"Cloud…please…please, stay with me!"

"It will do you no good. As far as I can see, that man is as good as dead and…so are you…"

Selena turned her gaze upon Artemia just as the dark being brought her blade down one final time.

'_Because life is a terribly beautiful thing, it makes me happy that I can give life to the world…to the universe…' _was her only thought as she held her beloved tightly in her grasp, closing her eyes. However, the blade did not collide with flesh.

All she could feel was warmth like the sun.

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was a blinding light. Everything had been consumed in an aquamarine light and at its center, stood two bare beings in a loving embrace: Selena and Cloud.

She glanced up to look into his eyes, but they were closed.

"…Mother?" he asked softly, but Selena shook her head.

"No, Cloud…Selena…"

"Selena…I…I remember everything…"

His embrace tightened slightly and he leaned his head forward so their forehead met. His eyes slowly opened and they were the clearest blue she had ever seen. They reminded her of the sky.

"…Can we stay this way? Stay with me…" he pleaded quietly to her.

"Cloud…You will always have me…"

He closed his eyes and a small beautiful smile found its way upon his lips until they faded out together.

**Back on the airship…**

"Wooow! Pretty light!" Yuffie squealed as she pressed closer to the window to watch the aquamarine light glow and grow stronger with each passing moment. Soon the light had began to creep down the building like a vine, consuming everything in its path.

"Ugh…Tifa?"

Tifa and the other turned around to see Denzel waking up, struggling with his bindings.

"Denzel! Denzel are you alright?!" she asked as she ran to untie him. Once freed, he tried to stand up, but nearly fell over until Tifa caught him. She pulled him into an embrace, then glanced out the window to the light growing stronger.

Denzel followed her gaze and his eyes widened at the sight.

"It's…Selena, isn't it?"

Tifa glanced down at him and he pulled away from her to titter closer to the window.

"Denzel…" she began, but fell silent.

"…It's so beautiful…" he whispered in awe as the light crept its way toward the sky and he squinted. When the light touched and started creeping further into the atmosphere, it began to rain droplets of Life. The source of the life giving rain began to fade and when it finally dispersed, the battle ground was now covered with vegetation and flowers. At the center of it all, Cloud and Selena lay in each other's arms, and the Moon Goddess was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Barret uttered and suddenly, he felt a tug on his pant leg. He glanced down to see the recently acquired Marlene was awake and well. He gave a teary eyed smile, picked her up so she could get a better view of the changing city.

Vegetation and flowers began to coat Midgar in small places at a time, and within time, the dark mechanized metropolis was aburst with color and bloom.

**Elsewhere…**

"Well, would ya look at that, Rude? Flowers in Midgar, yo!" Reno laughed as he bent down to pick up a small daisy, twirling it slowly between his fingers.

He handed it to Rude and chimed "Ya know, I think we should pick some up for Elena. You and I both know how chicks love that kind of stuff."

Rude merely shook his head and followed after the red head.

"Mommy, looky, looky!" A small cried as she pointed to the old Shinra building. Vines and tree like roots began to overtake the building in one fell swoop while the people watched with amazement.

'What could have possible caused this phenomenon?' many had wondered.

"…_Cloud…You will always have me…"_

**Author Note #2: And there you have it folks. Oh and if you want the alternate ending, I'll give it to you if asked for it. (mind you, I didn't think it was too wonderful, so that's why I opted for this one instead). Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	22. epilogue

**Author's Note: Congratulations! You have reached the end! I'd like to thank those who have supported me through this little project for poking and prodding me onward. I couldn't have managed it without ya! Lots of love, ya'll!!!! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, just anything outside of the game I own…Like my nice fluffy blanky that I like to cuddle! ^.^**

_Epilogue…_

_Birth, life and death come and go in a never ending circle. It is something that will never change, especially if each heart is bound to the Lifestream…_

498 years later…

Standing upon a cliff overlooking a metropolis over taken by vegetation and life, a graying-red wolf like beast unleashes a roar that reverberates across the blessed land. At his flanks, are his descendents, both quite young and curious about the world they live in.

From the depths of the forest, first emerges a man with spiky blond locks and brilliant green eyes. He glances up to the visitors and waves.

"Hey, Red! What's up?" he called and the graying beast leaps down to greet him.

"Senkai…I trust you've been well these past 500 years?"

"Actually, it's been like…" the blond began as he ticked off his fingers. "Almost 496 years for me."

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, then glanced at the cubs at Red XIII's side.

"Oh…Great Grandchildren further down the line, huh?" he mused and Red XIII nodded.

"Of course…Are the others around? I was hoping the boys would get to meet the so called 'Five Guardians'. Consider it an educational field trip."

Senkai snorted and laughed.

"Isn't it always? Well, hold on."

He turned away briefly and from his own throat came a roar that matched the thunder.

The cubs looked at him in surprise and one piped "Grandfather, he sounds like you!"

"Yes, yes, yes. You see, his mother, the one we call the Great Spirit or Goddess of the Lifestream, bore Senkai and within him, resides the past soul of the one called Shibuki."

Suddenly, a song like chirping rang out from the sky and a blonde woman dropped from the sky. She adjusted her light blue sundress and waved.

"You called brother, dear?" she chattered excitedly. Senkai put his hands behind his head and smiled smugly.

"We got ourselves another batch of young'uns…Er, Katanna…where are the others?"

"Present…" called out a soft spoken masculine voice.

From the bushes stepped forth a silver wolf and before everyone's eyes, this one transformed into another spiky haired youth, but this one's eyes were a lovely sky blue.

"Okay, Haru and Katanna are, so where are Zeek and-"

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! HANG ON SANO!!!!!!!!"

From the trees sailed another young man with wild spiky black hair spilling down to the middle of his back and right behind him was a wide eyed man with long silver hair.

"ZEEK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" The silver haired man yelled as they flew through the air and landed daintily on all fours. The black haired youth, known as Zeek, trotted over to Senkai and playfully pulled him into a head lock.

"What's up Spiky?!" He chirped happily, ruffling the golden locks. Senkai wrenched himself from his best friend's grasp and shoved him off.

"Tch, some Guardians we are! Well, that's immortality for you." Haru mused as he took a seat on the lush grass. Meanwhile, Katanna sauntered over to Sano and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now, what did Zeek do?" she cooed sympathetically and Sano held out his braided hair. At the end was a pink ribbon.

"The bastard got me while I was sleeping." He muttered and though he was a head taller than Katanna, she stood on her tip toes to put her arms about his broad bare shoulders.

"Oh Sano…Don't get mad…Get even…" she mused devilishly, but an agitated sigh from her older brother, Senkai reminded them as to why they were there.

"Alright, folks gather round and let the story telling begin!" he declared with a clap of his hands.

They all sat in a circle and watched Senkai patiently.

He smiled and glanced up at the sky before saying "my mother once told me that the people of old use to say '_the Lifestream is the spiritual energy that circles the planet, giving and taking life during its time.' _However, little did they know that it had a heart. And to my mother, Cloud Strife, my father, was her own personal heart and soul."

From high in the heavens, the Goddess of the Lifestream and her mate watched over them.

As they watched the small band, she finally turned to him and whispered "Because life is a terribly beautiful thing it makes me happy that I can give life to the world…to the universe…I'm glad I could share it with you…Cloud…"

Their hands met and both faded into the heavens.


End file.
